Coffee With Strangers
by TigerLilly22
Summary: AU. Yang decides to sit down with an enticing stranger for coffee.
1. Chapter 1

Yang whistled as she walked down the grand streets of Vale during a particularly sunny afternoon.

Well, they were streets at least, and in Yang's opinion, slightly cloudy and windy still counted as a sunny day in her book. The wind tousled her magnificently wild mane of blond hair almost lovingly. She was in a great mood today, a great morning spending time with her sister and an invigorating training session at the gym left her feeling fine. With a huge grin she continued to leisurely stroll down the long street. Her lilac eyes, hidden behind aviator sunglasses, casted an occasional glance at the passing store windows, briefly looking over the wares.

She was currently strolling down to her favorite coffee shop in all of Vale, looking forward to an excellently brewed cup of joe. Ozpin's Oddities might not sound like a caffeine station, but Yang knew all the shops and their intended purposes. Growing up in one town all her life had its quirks.

As she pulled open the door to enter the oddly named little stop, she noted the wind picking up and the sky growing darker. She also inhaled the smell of petrichor on the breeze, a clear indication of rainfall.

_Looks like I'm gonna be here for awhile _Yang noted with a grin.

She had no issue with being held captive in her favorite café for the next few hours, maybe more. She brought enough money to keep her refilled for hours, and enough homework to irritate her enough to drink it, lest she fall asleep in a booth, again. Not like she had anything else important to do today. Her daily training done, she was free to work on her homework for her classes. Not something she was looking forward to. Necessary evils were never fun.

Today seemed to be a busy day for Ozpin's. Students and regular customers having walked in to take shelter from the oncoming rain while indulging on a steaming hot beverage of caffeinated goodness.

Ozpin's Oddities was laid out with the register and work station opposite the door. On the same wall as the door were four booths directly to one's left upon entry, with enough room in each booth to seat four people comfortably. The entire wall alongside the booths was simply a glass window, allowing the customers to see the outside world pass by and watch the storm brew. On the opposite wall, parallel to the window and booths, were two miniature lounges, with love seats against the wall and two mini couches on either side of them. Each set of furniture making a pseudo-square around a long rectangular coffee table, also made of glass. Wood would have been scuffed to easily with the amount of abuse the tables endured day to day. With the exception of the milk and cream stand to the right of the register, the rest of the establishment was open space, enough for people to stand around in and still allow others to pass them by. Students tended to study at Ozpin's due to its close proximity to the nearby university, the heater didn't lessen the temptation to bunker down there either.

Setting her aviator's atop her head, Yang walked up to the register. Taking a look around, Yang saw that all the booths and furniture pieces were occupied. Despite this, the place only buzzed with minimal noise. No one talking loud enough to disrupt others'. Most of today's crowd seemed to be university students like her, looking for a cozy place to study and a warm drink to keep them awake. What bugged Yang the most was that it was probably gonna be a pain to find a seat. What was it about autumn weather that made people desire coffee?

_Not that I'm in any position to complain, _Yang grinned. _It's why I'm here too. Maybe it's the cold?_

As she contemplated the validity of her theory on the connection of the autumn season and people craving coffee, she made it to the front of the register. She placed her order, paid for her drink, and decided to stand by the pick-up counter till her order was ready. Since it was late November she decided to start off with a seasonal drink, a pumpkin spice latte.

When she turned around to scope out any potential sitting spots, she realized that the booth by the back of the café had only one occupant. A dark-haired girl by the look of it, if the bow atop her head was any indication. The seat across from looking quite inviting. Yang smiled, a mischievous plan already forming in her mind.

Yang had no problem with sitting with a stranger, especially if the stranger was someone her age. She liked meeting new people and, as a bonus, making new friends. After all, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet! Or so Yang liked to say. However, the stranger's she met previously with the same technique didn't seem to think that that excuse was a good enough reason to bother them half the time. Even if they departed from her with a smile on their faces.

After she received her drink, she walked over to the booth at the end. She saw that the raven-haired girl's attention was fully diverted to the book resting on the table, reading it like it held the answers to the universe. Her eyes flew across the page with unparalleled focus.

Yang could tell that this would be a fun afternoon.

"Hiya!" Yang exclaimed with what could only be described as a joyful shout, successfully making the black-haired girl jump in her seat. Yang grinned, ever the trickster.

Her shout earned her a harsh glare from piercing golden eyes. Yang took a step back in astonishment, eyes widening slightly. She had never seen such an eye color before. Not that she should have been too surprised, residents of Vale are known for their colorful array of hair, eye, and skin colorations, not to mention unique species of humans with animal features known as the Faunus. She herself owned a set or uniquely purple irises. Although, somehow, this color startled and entranced Yang for reasons unbeknownst to her.

After nearly ten seconds, Yang realized she was staring. By now the girl with the bow was giving her a confused yet irritated look. Trying to save herself from embarrassment, Yang asked, "Is this seat taken?" while gesturing to the seat across from her. Totally smooth.

The other girl glanced at the empty seat and then took a brief glance at the rest of the café, noting it's near full capacity, before answering with a monotone "No."

"Well, mind if I take a seat?" Yang asked with a sheepish grin.

"I suppose not." She answered bluntly, returning her attention to her book, but not before giving Yang a meaningful glance. _Don't bother me_, it demanded. Unfortunately for the amber-eyed girl, Yang would eventually ignore that message.

Yang slid into the booth with practiced ease, propping her bag on the window that was now to her right. Leaning back, she took a sip of her latte, enjoying the spicy drink, before she took the chance to observe the girl before her. Besides the bow, which killed the outfit in Yang's opinion even if the colors were coordinated, the girl was dressed rather stylishly. With what looked to be a dark purple tank top underneath a long sleeved, black v-neck shirt, covered by a black sweater that was loosely closed by a sash around her waist. Yang had seen her dark blue jeans and black heeled boots as she approached, quite a classy lady. Her slim figure complimented her fashion choice beautifully. In comparison, Yang's bright yellow tank top, long sleeved, faded brown leather jacket, black jeans, orange scarf, and light tanned boots, all topped off with her neon yellow hair, was a color explosion to any onlooker that looked between the two.

What could she say? Yang loved her favorite colors.

Yang leaned forward, elbows on the table, and tried to see if she could read any words from the book the unnamed girl across from her was reading, maybe find out the title. Finding nothing, she gave a little hum to catch the girl's attention and said, "I see you have a book there."

"Oh darn, I was hoping nobody would notice." was the response, the girl not even bothering to look up from her page.

_Ooo, she's got bite_. Yang thought amusedly.

"Uh-huh. That's not what I meant Miss Snarky" Yang said with a smile and an eye roll, "I wanted to ask what it was about."

The newly dubbed 'Miss Snarky' seemed taken aback, looking up in surprise. She was now curious as to why a random stranger wanted to know what she was reading. Even more so someone who looked like she would enjoy sky-diving more than a quiet afternoon with a good novel. That is, if her wild countenance and loud demeanor meant anything. Yet she knew better to judge a book by it's cover, and decided to answer the blonde's question honestly, while at the same time dismissing the crude nickname, "Oh. Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She hoped that the strange, energetic blonde would stop talking to her if she gave short, brusque answers. That usually turned people off from asking her anything.

Yang gave a blank stare. Unsure how to respond to the girl's brief, but sullen, summary.

"Uh, that sounds a little… dark." Yang said at last.

The amber eyed girl stared back blankly, unsure how else to describe the story. She returned her gaze back to the book, now seemingly uninterested in Yang's opinion. The young blonde woman realized her mistake and quickly added, "But it does sound interesting! I'm guessing you read a lot, huh?"

_Darn, doesn't look like she's going to leave me alone _the girl with the bow thought.

The black-haired female sighed, bringing her gaze back up and looking Yang in the eye, gauging how genuine her curiosity was. Satisfied with what she saw, she gave a small smile, one Yang wanted to look at all day.

Wait, what?

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Although I suppose reading assignments from my classes are something I could do without." She said, making an attempt to contribute to the conversation, giving up on the notion that this intruder she allowed into her booth would leave her alone. _Might as well be somewhat diplomatic_ she thought.

Yang beamed a smile back at her, her already sunny mood brightening at the realization that this unknown girl was finally giving her something to work with, "Haha! I know exactly what you mean! I would rather train for my tournaments than have to do boring, old school assignments any day. So, Miss Snarky, do you go to the nearby university too?" Yang inquired enthusiastically.

"Vale U? Yeah, I study there. And don't call me snarky." _I guess she goes there as well_ the raven-haired girl thought.

"What are you trying to major in?" Yang ignored her protest of the nickname.

"I'm majoring in English." She stated, looking a little unsure.

"Oh, cool! I don't even know ya Miss Snarky, but I can tell that suits you perfectly!" Yang exclaimed, ever the optimist. "Got a future career in mind do ya?"

"Yeah," the girl said, looking a little bemused. "But I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about that." She said, waving a hand in dismissal. The blonde woman could tell the female opposite her wasn't too comfortable talking about herself, but she didn't care. She was curious and was going to get an answer out of this stranger that had captured her interest.

"Nonsense! I don't know about you, but I think we're gonna be stuck here for awhile." Yang said, indicating the rain that had started to fall outside with a glance at the sidewalk.

Yang gave the girl, whose name she still didn't know, what she hoped was a convincing smile, "So unless you would rather walk in the rain, stay and chat with me for a bit! You seem pretty interesting. Tell me more about yourself Snarky." She leaned her elbows on the table, propping her head up with both her knuckles. Her now empty latte cup set off to the side, forgotten in favor of the pretty and enrapturing stranger across from her. Said stranger looked at Yang weirdly, wondering if the girl was naturally this nosy and full of energy, not to mention with far too sunny and annoying a personality, or if she had a few screws loose.

Before she could decide on giving the blonde woman the benefit of the doubt, Yang slapped one of her hands down on the table, effectively shocking her a second time, much to her irritation.

"That's right! I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long." The blonde introduced, holding out her right hand in greeting. "What's your name? Or do you prefer Miss Snarky?" she smirked

The girl across from her stared at the offered hand, almost expecting it to shoot confetti at her for some insane reason. Despite knowing this girl for a short time, she didn't doubt the plausibility of it. Before she could think much more about it, she gently but firmly clasped Yang's proffered hand, it was very warm. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Retracting her hand, Yang repeated Blake's name in her mind. Finally having a name to associate with the face, Yang thought the name sounded strangely musical, almost whimsically so. A stark contrast to the somewhat dark aura the girl exuded. "Whoa! That sounds like the name of a famous movie star! You should totally become one." Yang said nonetheless.

"Well, because of my affinity for literature, I was hoping to become a novelist actually." Blake replied, nonplussed.

"That sounds just as awesome." Yang smiled at her. Blake thought that that smile could easily rival the sun in intensity and brightness. Just how sunny was this girl?

"Your name," Blake decided to ask, "it's Chinese isn't it? What do the characters stand for?"

"Ah. It's pretty cool actually! My first name holds the character for 'sun'. But if you look at my whole name, it spells out 'sun little dragon', or little sun dragon if you read it English style."

"Oh, that sounds nice." It suits her perfectly, Blake mused.

"What about your name? Does 'Blake Belladonna' have any special meaning?" Yang supplied air quotes as she pronounced Blake's name.

"Nothing quite like your's, my first name is Old English for the color black," very fitting, "and my last name is another way to identify the flower known as Deadly Nightshade."

_Whoa, I can see that fitting her to the T! _Yang thought. She knew of deadly nightshade. Before she went on her first hiking trips, she took a crash course on safety in the forest. Number One rule, don't eat any of the pretty flowers! She had no idea that another name for it was Belladonna. Sounds mysterious… almost like it's a foreshadow for something. She filed that thought away for later.

"You mentioned training before," Blake said, trying to shift the topic of conversation off her, "do you play a sport?" She wished she could leave, but she knew that it would be very rude of her to take off in the middle of a conversation, rude to leave someone like that. Also, that rain was a strong factor in her decision not to leave. Accursed rain.

"Yeah, I play professional tennis. As well as study a few martial arts disciplines, like judo and muay thai, but those are mostly for fun. I'm going to Vale University on a sports scholarship for tennis and train about… two hours a day. And that's only if I have the time, usually I like to train like five or six hours. However, I believe in having an education above all! I always tell my little sister she should be a 'well-rounded individual' so I gotta set an example! Even though I wanna compete in the Vytal Olympics next summer, I still study business and economics. Mostly because it's my dream to open my own gym someday. I'm gonna call it 'Yang's Funasium'! Whaddya think?"

Blake was having a hard time digesting all the information the blonde was spitting out. She was talking so fast that Blake was honestly surprised the girl hadn't choked on her own tongue. Once she was sure she got everything, she answered Yang's question, "What kind of name is 'funasium'? Is it a gym for children?"

"It's a fusion of 'fun' and 'gymnasium'! It's cool! Don't diss it! Although opening a gym for kids isn't such a bad idea…" Yang trailed off, lost in thought, but snapping out of it quickly at Blake's question.

"You said you have a sister, do you have many siblings?" The beginning of an amused smirk forming on her face.

Pleased, Yang answered without pause, "Nah, just my little sister Ruby. Thank goodness too! Feed that little ball of energy some sugar and she goes nutso!"

Blake gave a small smile, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I guess. Don't get me wrong, bless her little heart I love her so much! But siblings can be a bit annoying, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, but I don't." Was Blake's curt response. Her smile leaving as fast as it came.

"Oooohhh….." Yang looked out the window, contemplating the safest thing to say next. Something about Blake told her she was irking her now, but she was enjoying their little conversation. _Think Yang, say something more intelligent..._

Having a second to think, what with the blonde having taken to staring out the window, Blake observed Yang in detail for the first time. The blonde was attractive, there was no doubt about that. The leather jacket did little to hide the slim, but toned physique Yang possessed. Not to mention her endowed chest. It was easily one of her most noticeable characteristics. And if what she said about her classes were true, she was actually, no pun intended, a bright and intelligent person. Blake wondered how such a 'well-rounded individual' ended up sitting across from her. Although she was beginning to enjoy this exchange, Blake still wished she could've been left in peace to read. Oh well. Fate cannot be fought nor changed. In the midst of her thoughts, Blake realized Yang was speaking to her again. "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"I asked you what kind of books you wanted to write." She was trying to change the subject.

"The good kind, hopefully." Blake answered, displaying another small smirk toward the blonde, who in turn gave another eye roll and a grin. Yang's mission to lightening the mood, successful. With an added assist from Blake.

"Ha ha, you're _sooo_ funny. I think I'm just gonna call you Miss Snarky from now on, it sticks nicely."

Blake let out a little laugh at that. "Please don't." Yang decided she liked that sound, and made a mental goal to hear it more often. She briefly glanced over Blake's face, taking in her pale skin, slanted eyes, small nose and crafty grin, they matched her black hair nicely. She distinctly thought of a cat that caught the canary, it was kinda cute. She dismissed that thought immediately, bringing herself back into the conversation. Blake had resumed speaking.

"Assuming you meant what kind of _stories_ I wanted to write, I wanted to focus on science fiction. Maybe even something akin to a fairy tale." Blake hadn't told anyone that before, but she felt like she could tell Yang. She had an inviting aura around her that assured her that she meant no harm to her questions. She had a genuine, almost childlike, curiosity. However, Blake felt self-conscious whenever she spoke about herself. She felt as though everyone was constantly judging her. If she said something wrong or weird, she was afraid that even people she had come to befriend would leave her. Simply because she was not what they expected her to be, but Yang was different. She had revealed some of her own strange quirks and did not seem bothered at all that Blake could possibly leave her at any time, rain be darned. Blake wouldn't do that though.

_Maybe my fears are a little unfounded. Maybe Yang isn't so bad… _Blake thought. She would quickly rescind that thought after what came next.

"A fairy tale? Don't fairy tales come with a happy ending? I had no idea that the Blake I thought was such a downer actually had a hidden cute side!" Yang shouted, reaching across the table and pinching Blake's cheek while wearing a cheeky grin of her own.

Blake slapped Yang's hand away, giving her a look of disbelief The other, unpinched cheek reddening to match its pinched twin. "You don't even know much about me!" She exclaimed, "Maybe I like a good, old fashioned happy ending from time to time! And don't pinch my cheek you, you… fiend!"

Yang couldn't help but bust a gut laughing at Blake's lively reaction. She banged her knuckle on the table, guffawing so hard she couldn't breath. "Ohmygosh, you are just too precious!" she managed to say.

Blake stood up abruptly, taking her empty coffee cup with her and walking toward the door.

Yang saw this and stopped laughing immediately. "Blake, wait!" She got out of the booth and rushed over to Blake, grabbing her arm lightly but firmly. Blake looked back at Yang, eyes wide. _What the heck is she doing?!_Blake thought, alarmed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you! I didn't mean it like that. I thought it was cute, but if that's what you want to do with your stories then that's your thing! Honestly, I think it's great! There's nothing wrong with a happy ending. Please don't leave yet…" Yang almost whispered the last part. She didn't know why she was asking Blake to stay, she had only just met the girl two hours ago after all. Maybe it was because Yang had been enjoying Blake's company. Maybe it was because she knew that after this she would never see Blake again, and she didn't want that. Whatever it was, all Yang knew was that she didn't want Blake to leave yet.

_Besides, it's still raining! Surely cats hate the…. wait, Blake's not a cat. Or at least, I'm pretty sure she's not… _Yang couldn't help but think. Distracting herself was one of her special skills. She decided that she would later have to check Blake's backside for a tail. It'll be torture for her to do so, but she would make the sacrifice, for all the curious cat Blake fans out there. Then there was the bow….

In Blake's mind, Blake was beginning to understand a few things. Yang was a brutally honest person, but she obviously sucked on the delivery of her thoughts. That was just her 'Yangness', or so she was beginning to learn. Blake felt warm inside, realizing that this lilac-eyed blonde was apologizing for hurting her feelings.

_Heh, she cares about my feelings _Blake couldn't help but smile at that.

Yang noticed Blake's warm smile and let go of her arm. "What?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I was just getting a coffee refill." Blake answered, " I had not planned on leaving. In case you didn't notice, I still left all my stuff over at the booth." She nodded towards the back of the room. Yang turned and, sure enough, saw Blake's book still sitting on the table, as well as a black messenger bag she hadn't noticed before sitting in the amber-eyed girl's seat, having previously been blocked from sight by Blake's body.

She also happened to notice the attention she had attracted with her little shout-out to Blake a minute ago. Yang laughed, "Hah! Sorry, for a second there I thought I really offended you! I'll just, just uh… let you get your coffee then." And with that, she retreated back to her seat in the booth, slamming her face down on the table in embarrassment. It wasn't the attention of complete strangers' that mortified her, she was used to that, but rather Blake's thoughts on her misunderstanding.

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot, what kind of person asks someone else to stay when they hardly know each other? Total creepers, that's who _Yang sighed_._

Meanwhile, as Blake waited for her fresh coffee, she contemplated Yang's actions. _That outburst was unexpected, _Blake thought,_ but it was… refreshing. In such a short amount of time she's already come to like me enough to care about my feelings. She's not the type of person I usually spend time with, but I could get used to this. Maybe we could really become… friends._

After taking her coffee from the employee behind the counter, she walked back to the booth, a mirthful smile etched on her face. As she seated herself, she set her coffee down and tapped Yang's still lowered head with a finger. Yang glanced up, and upon noticing the smile on Blake's face, slowly sat up into a proper position.

"So, um… hello again." Yang smartly said. _Real smooth..._

"Hi." Blake responded, "Well, as fun as this was, I think I need to get going soon." Blake had noticed the time had started to edge toward early evening and that the rain had dissipated. Some of the previously dark clouds had even opened up and were letting rays of sunshine grace the city. She really did have to go, dinner didn't cook itself.

"Awww, okay." Yang sighed, slumping slightly in defeat. She figured that the girl across from her would shoot down her signs of friendship. The signs now lied on the floor, dead.

"I…" Blake started off, unsure, "actually had a fun time with you Yang, it has been a pleasure."

Yang looked Blake in the eye, lilac clashing with amber, trying to read her. Before Blake knew what had happened, Yang's mood took a complete turn on her. "Well, let's meet up again then!" Yang didn't normally do this with any of the strangers she sat with. She would chat them up and then let them be on their merry way. But, she didn't want Blake to just leave; she liked the girl and wanted to speak with her again. She was not going let her go. "Do you have a cell phone?" Yang inquired.

"Um, yes…?"

"Great! Let's exchange numbers! We can meet up for coffee next time! You know, on purpose." Yang supplied with a grin.

"Well, okay." Blake decided not to fight it. The bouncy blonde seemed harmless enough. And maybe, just maybe, Blake didn't mind meeting up a second time. Hopefully with more controlled circumstances.

After exchanging numbers and collecting her things, Blake left Yang at their booth, heading out into the cold weather. Blake left to continue on with her daily routine, albeit soon to be changed what with a new energetic friend, one who quite literally sprang into her life. Yang finally was left without any distractions to face her old, evil nemesis, homework.

_Eh, I'll do it tomorrow_ Yang decided, returning to the counter to buy another coffee.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Emerald Forest

Wow, I was so surprised by the response I got to my first work! Since it was my first ever post (not to mention first ever attempt at writing something), I didn't expect such an enthusiastic audience. I edited the mistakes I saw before in the previous chapter, but I still think I could have done better. Nonetheless, thank you to all who have reviewed! You gave me the motivation to try again. Maybe I'll keep this multi-chapter work going for a while. We'll see. And yes, to those of you who saw it, there was a shout-out to one of my favorite DA artists, VnixxiR, in the dialogue. If you like this story, check out their Bumbleby stuff, it's pretty cool.

Also, I forgot to mention before that I don't own anything in this story, simply the idea behind it.

Without further interruption, enjoy!

* * *

Blake couldn't believe her current predicament.

Right now, she was lost in the woods with Yang. Well, she was lost anyway. Yang was just being a butt about showing her the way back to the trail. Not to mention that she was _furious_ with the aforementioned butt. The reason? Yang pissed off mother nature.

"Come on Blake, I said I was sorry like, a bajillion times now!" Yang pleaded, following Blake in what the black-haired girl hoped was the way back. She stopped walking, causing the apologizing blonde to crash into her back. Thankfully without to much force or Blake would be having an uncomfortable close up with the forest floor.

"For the love of all that is sweet and good, did you have to punch the bear in the freakin' face?" Blake yelled, losing her composure. Of all the people she had met, only Yang was capable of making her this mad.

"It was trying to eat my hair! Let me tell you, my hair is NOT made of honey, no matter how good it looks!" Of course. "Like I was gonna stand around and do nothing."

Blake sighed. Today had started out so nice, why did it have to end up so wrong?

Over the last couple of months, her and Yang had steadily been growing closer as friends. Occasionally going out for coffee, going shopping together, having study sessions at the library of the university they attended, and other fun activities. After a while, Yang thought it would be a great idea to do something fun together that wasn't at school or in the city. Blake didn't see the harm in it and asked what Yang had in mind. After some rather heated debates, which was mostly just Blake denying each of Yang's proposed ideas ranging from sky-diving to airsoft paintball, they settled on a hike in the Emerald Forest. Just on the outskirts of Vale, the Emerald Forest Wildlife Preserve was a beautiful hiking destination, attracting tourists year-round. Its evergreen trees and lively animal wildlife left people coming back for more. Since it was late February, the seasonal snow was just thin enough for hikers to blaze the trails with little to no trouble. As long as they dressed warmly and brought enough food and water, any amateur could traverse the forest and admire it's winter scenery.

Blake thought it was a decent idea at the time, but she forgot one little thing. She was going on this trip with Yang. Energetic enthusiast extraordinaire. The one girl who would never allow any harm to come to her beloved hair. No. Matter. What.

Having arrived at the forest ranger's lodge at around ten this morning, Yang and Blake had set off for adventure from there. There were several hiking trails to choose from, each one ending at a different landmark within the forest. Yang and Blake chose to travel the one that led to a waterfall. It took around two hours to get there, and it had been fun so far. The two young women making small talk, discussing their observations as they walked and even laughing over past memories. The bouncy blonde occasionally pulling Blake off the trail to look at something in the forest, such as the belladonna flowers they passed. Any other person would have believed Yang was trying to tell them something. That something would not end well. Thankfully, Yang had hiked through those very woods numerous times, on or off the trail, and almost always knew where she was going. Which was good for the bow wearing girl, her method of finding her sense of direction involved climbing a tree. If she did that…. she wasn't so sure she could get back down. Blake thought she had nothing to fear. They were having a wonderful time, until they reached the waterfall.

After they had arrived, everything was fine. They had a picnic like they planned, enjoying the chilly air, warm noon day sun, and awe-inspiring scenery the waterfall and snow-covered forest provided. Artists and photographers would have given up anything to be there and capture that moment in time. Two beautiful young women enjoying the last traces of winter in an entrancing green and white setting would have made a lovely portrait. Everything was fine.

Until Yang heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

With her naturally insatiable curiosity, Yang just had to investigate. She was certainly surprised with what she found.

Crouching in the bushes had been a bear with its back toward her. Which should not have been possible in Blake's opinion, seeing as it was not exactly spring yet. From her readings, she knew that even the earliest hibernating bears were not awake until March. Luckily, Yang did the smart thing first, which was back away slowly in the hope that it had not noticed her yet.

To bad Yang wasn't very lucky.

The bear, hearing Yang's not-so-quiet footsteps, turned to face her, nostrils flaring. The blonde froze, unsure of what to do. She looked back to her much smarter friend for help.

"Do not move," Blake whispered, frozen in place herself, "it might just wander off."

Trusting her friends advice, Yang continued to stay still. However, the bear decided to investigate the source of the noise that caught it's attention. It ambled over to Yang, taking in the sight of the bright yellow woman before him. Mmm… her hair sure did look tasty, almost like honey….

As it leaned down to sniff her, the bear was delighted to find out that the humanoid also _smelled _like honey. Maybe a test taste was in order. He opened his maw wide, ready to take a bite. But before it could chomp down on the luscious locks of golden honey, Yang angrily gave him a straight punch to his eye.

Roaring in fury, the bear stumbled a bit in pain. He swished his head side to side, trying to shake off the growing pain on the side of his face. With one eye swollen shut, the bear returned his now pissed, one-sided gaze on the two humans in front of him, killing intent written all over his face. His bared teeth and growling were pretty menacing too.

"RUUUN!" Yang shouted. Even she had enough sense not to fight a wild bear.

Blake, in fight-or-flight mode, still managed to grab her hiking pack before running after Yang. After a solid half hour, the bear, finally exhausted, stopped chasing them. Good thing Blake was skilled in yoga, her practiced breaths lessening the strain on her body. She did not think she would have made it otherwise.

Bringing them back to the present.

Exhausted and bitter, Blake just wanted to know where she was going. "Look Yang, I'm just going to level with you." Blake sighed, massaging her forehead in an attempt to calm herself down, "If you just lead us back to the trail, I will stop being angry."

"Really? That's it?" Yang asked, daring to hope.

"Really, that's it. So could you just pl-" Blake yelped before she could finish her sentence. Yang had grabbed her right wrist with her left hand and started to drag her off. In the _opposite_ direction she had been walking in. Of course.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Trail, here we come!" Yang shouted happily, punching the air with a smile a mile wide.

If anyone ever asked, Blake would simply say the lavender-eyed girl's energy was contagious, because, before she knew it, she was wearing a small smile of her own. Before long, they made it back to the trail, much to Blake's relief. If she was lost in there all day with Yang, she had no idea how long her sanity would have held out.

"Aw crap! I must have left my gear back at the waterfall!" Yang exclaimed as they stepped back on the worn dirt path. Oh, now she notices.

Before she could ask, Blake held up a hand to the blond athletes face, "No."

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"But you were going to. And, knowing you, it would have been something along the lines of 'Blake, we need to go back!' and I would say, 'Yang, are you out of your mind? Absolutely not. The bear could have returned there.' in which you would refute with, 'Oh pretty please Blake!?' and you would repeat that phrase over and over and not stop bothering me until I say, 'Guh, FINE!' so you know what? Let's just go." Blake finished, walking back in the direction of the nature site.

Yang, not entirely sure how but not questioning it, did a silent fist pump of victory.

Silence was their companion until they reached the waterfall again, Yang wisely not provoking Blake's ire. Yang quickly packed up her abandoned equipment. She then turned in the direction of the woods, sticking out her tongue and using her finger to bring down the skin beneath her eye, "Hah! Take that stupid bear! You lose!"

"Really?" Blake questioned, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Besides, I could've taken it." She remarked, sticking her chest out proudly.

"Riigghht. Says the girl who turned tail shouting 'run' like a frightened child."

"Haha, oh Blake," Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulder, something Blake had started to grow accustomed to, "Of course I could've! I just shouted that for your sake! Wouldn't want a bear eating your pretty little head after all."

"Gee, Yang, thanks for keeping me in your thoughts." Blake's amber eyes rolling in sarcasm, her newly formed smile expressing her amusement.

"Anything for you, snarky! Always gotta make sure my favorite kitten is safe." Yang hadn't proven it yet, but she just _knew_ that there were cat ears beneath Blake's bow. She had noticed the girl's rather unusual habits since they started hanging out. Like how she put in too much cream in her coffees and nothing else. How she practically clawed the air and hissed at any dog she thought looked at her funny. Or, this one made Yang chuckle, how Blake did what was considered a purr when she walked into a warm establishment after being outside in the cold for too long. Until she uncovered those ears, the lilac-eyed woman had taken up the task of giving multiple cat-related nicknames to the dark girl. She didn't dare attempt taking the bow off herself. Blake's glare swore that she would not get her limb back if she went anywhere near it. If her assumption was true though, she doubted she would stop with the names anyway. _One day Blake…_

Shrugging off Yang's arm, Blake started to walk faster, trying to get ahead of the sweet-talking blonde. Her cheeks tinged pink. It had come to be a sort of act between them. Yang as the clown and Blake being the one to set her straight. As much as she liked their interactions, Blake wished the taller girl wouldn't, well, flirt so much. It put her off. Not that she really minded or anything. It was all in good fun, right?

Right.

Besides, its not like she felt flattered or anything from the off-hand compliments. She certainly didn't feel special when Yang gave her, her undivided attention. Even when she was trying to explain boring mathematical formulas to the enigmatic woman; she was always listening. Its not like Blake liked going on dangerous adventures with Yang, like that time they went go-karting. That turned into a disaster. A fun disaster, not that Blake would ever admit it, but a gloriously destructive disaster nonetheless. They were banned from Qrow's Go-Qarts ever since. How Yang obtained a motorcycle license, Blake would probably never know.

Catching up to her, Yang decided to take the black-haired girl's hand in her own. Not lacing their fingers, just simply holding Blake's hand in hers. Blake found out a long time ago that the taller blonde believed in skinship, physical contact bringing people closer together. Blake fought it at first, but eventually gave in to the blonde's advances. "Looks like we're almost back." Yang commented in a low tone. Blake hummed in response.

She knew what was really going on, no matter how much she denied it. All along, she and Yang had been on the pretense of a date, but kind of not. Blake didn't know how to explain it. It had become a bit complicated and convoluted over time. She also avoided the topic like the plague. Blake knew Yang wanted to discuss their status, but she just couldn't. She literally ran away from the subject like a cat with her tail between her legs.

Yang had been respectful of her reserved nature so far, and for that, the cat-like girl was grateful. However, today might just be the day they discuss things. This… strange relationship that had developed between them.

Seeing the ranger's station in the distance, Blake halted and tugged on Yang's hand, stopping her as well. As Yang turned to face her, a quizzical frown on her face, the bow-wearing girl took a deep breath. Now was the moment. She needed to get things out in the open.

"Yang…" she started, "was this a, um, date?" Blake inquired lowly, nervous.

The taller woman simply stared back at Blake, her lavender eyes unreadable. Blake fidgeted under her gaze, looking back between the trees and the other woman's face.

After a few moments, Blake started to feel like running to the parking lot and driving away in her car, but she was stronger than that. Besides, Yang would be stranded without a ride if she left her. They carpooled sometimes. Instead, she stood her ground and waited for Yang's answer.

She finally got one. "Only if you want it to be." Yang gave her a loving, understanding smile, small but inviting, letting her decide today's outcome.

Blake was stunned, to say the least. This woman opposite her was letting her set the pace of their relationship, even letting her be the one to choose whether there was a relationship at all. She knew, in a sense, that Yang had taken an interest in her since day one, and she had been flattered. She didn't know how to deal with such a situation, so, at the time, she let fate work its magic. Blake discovered, in the last couple months, that Yang had proven to be the most fiery-tempered, hot-headed, narcissistic, and loudest person she had ever known. However, she was also the kindest, most open-minded, considerate, not to mention endearingly interesting, person she had the pleasure to have in her life.

Blake will admit she had never considered dating a woman before, but then again, she had never considered dating _anyone_ before. If this woman before her was as good as good got, she wasn't sure she wanted anyone that could be considered better. This woman before her respected her so much, and Blake, in turn, respected her. Blake knew what she wanted.

"Then I guess it's a date. A date that almost killed me, but a date." Blake answered with a smile. A smile so bright, even Yang felt like she couldn't compare.

"Well alright then!" Yang exclaimed, happiness in full overdrive, giving her depleted energy tanks a complete refill. "The day ain't over yet, so whaddya say we go out to dinner to celebrate? Anywhere you wanna go, my treat." Oh Yang. _Every second I'm with this girl is leading me to believe she is always hungry around me. But not in that way!_ Blake hastily thought. She looked down, her cheeks flaring.

Regaining her composure, she looked back to Yang and answered with, "That sounds wonderful." Blake leaned up, balancing herself on her toes, and pleasantly surprised Yang with a light kiss on the cheek. After all, today wasn't _too_ bad. It certainly could've been worse. The black-haired girl had a least enjoyed the time where they weren't getting chased by the wrath of a demon bear.

The lilac-eyed blonde felt as though her brain was melting. Her goofy smile and flushed pink cheeks indicating a full shut-down of all thought processes. Rolling her eyes and lacing their fingers, Blake led Yang back to the parking lot. Neither one of them able to calm their now rapidly-beating hearts or stop the smiles that stretched across their faces. Or in Yang's case, couldn't stop her smile from getting any wider.

* * *

A/N: Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: At Yang's

"HAH! Take that evil Covenant scum!"

"Wait Yang! Those grunts you shot just-"

"Crap."

Blake laughed at Yang's dejected reaction. Of the all the alien races in the game so far, Blake found the grunts to be the most entertaining. Some of them chose to hold live grenades in their hands and waddle-run at the oncoming player. The phrases they shouted while waddling were pretty hilarious, shouting mild insults about the players and their respective mothers. A stray sticky grenade from the 'suicide grunts', as Yang so lovingly called them, had flown through the air after they were gunned down. Living up to their sticky namesake, the stray grenade stuck to Yang's character spartan's face, murdering her in a brilliant blue explosion. Effectively ending Yang's killing streak.

Currently, they were both at Yang's house playing a video game._ Halo 4 _to be specific. Having finally settled on their relationship as girlfriends, Yang invited Blake to her house for the first time to hang out.

It had only been a few weeks after the hiking incident. While Blake had forgiven Yang for their crazy experience, she had not seen her favorite wild blonde for those past two weeks. Their schedules keeping them apart. Yang had been busy with a variety of activities. Such as the classes she taught. Blake learned that every Tuesday and Thursday evening, Yang was hired as an instructor for a judo course at the local gym. Her days were even more jam-packed with tennis than before, what with the Vytal Summer Olympics only several months away. On top of all her other school-related work, the amber-eyed girl was surprised the blonde made enough time to be with her, or have the energy she did. It left Blake with a warm feeling.

Blake, on the other hand, had been rather swamped as well. She with her honors English courses, not to mention her general education classes she had yet to complete. Being in her second year of college could be such a trivial thing sometimes. Her part-time jobs as a librarian and post office clerk left her little free time lately either. Well, maybe the library job did, but she still took the role seriously.

The two young women had taken to texting each other when possible. With Yang's insistence to call and say goodnight now-a-days, it didn't feel like they were apart so much. And yet it did. Their brief conversations only slightly dulling the ache in their chests from not seeing the other. In Blake's case, easing the empty feeling left behind from Yang's absence, her lively aura something she had grown fond of. The dark girl admitted it, she had missed Yang.

Now it was Saturday. Having a free day of no school or work, and Yang deciding one day without practice wouldn't hurt, Olympics be darned, they both decided to meet up at Yang's house for a day of fun. They decided to relax first and watch some movies from Yang's personal collection. Horror, action, suspense, mystery, comedy, romance, adventure, historical, sci-fi, fantasy. You name it, Yang had a movie in that genre.

They settled on watching romantic comedies. Yang surprisingly held a shelf just for those.

While viewing the movies, they had lain together on the leather couch facing the television. Yang, with her back propped against the space between the squishy armrest and the couch backing, held Blake on top of her. The black-haired girl's head resting beneath the blonde's chin and her back on her chest, laying cozily on Yang's lap. Yang's arms encircled the smaller woman's waist, her hands clasped together on Blake's stomach. It was a little uncomfortable for Yang, Blake's bow threatening to jab her in the cheek or eye when she moved her head. She didn't say anything since the girl in her hold didn't move often, but the menace was there. The female in her embrace not noticing; at least it did not obstruct her view of the screen.

They had moved into it almost naturally. When the first movie ended and Blake realized their position, she almost jolted away, not sure how to feel about it. Yang let her go, giving her the space she wanted.

"How about another movie?" Yang asked, getting up. "That first one was pretty good! I think we have the sequel around here somewhere."

After popping another movie in, she returned to her spot on the couch. Opening her arms wide, she called to Blake enticingly, "Here kitty, kitty. You know you want to!" With a shake of her head and a smile, Blake complied. This time, taking Yang's hands in her own.

When the second movie finished, they didn't move, basking in the presence of the other and enjoying their cuddled position. That was, until Yang thought of a great idea.

"Hey, wanna play a game?"

Blake sat up, looking into the lilac-eyes of her girlfriend questioningly, "What kind of game?"

"The best kind of course! I got something I think might be right up your alley." Yang exclaimed, getting up and walking over to a nearby wooden cabinet next to the television. Pulling it open revealed, once again, the shelves holding the many DVDs the blonde owned. Blake now took note of the bottom row. Video game titles gleaming in the low lighting. "I have some games with intense storylines. Sci-fi too! Wanna try one?"

Blake shrugged. "I suppose. But I warn you, I have not played any kind of video game in years. I do not hold any substantial skill with the controller."

As she pulled open the cabinet doors beneath the TV, uncovering an Xbox 360 and four game controllers, Yang laughed. "Don't worry about it! I'm not expecting you to be good or anything. I just want to have a fun time with you."

Blake turned away, flustered. "Okay then, sure."

Now though, Blake was fully enjoying herself. She had never played a video game on an Xbox before. Her take on video games had been neutral. She did not see how they could be fun but did not deny others their entertainment.

Being a fan of the sci-fi genre, as Yang had remembered, Blake relented to giving _Halo 4_ a try. It was Yang's decision really. The unstoppable athlete thought it best to play in campaign mode, setting the difficulty to easy.

Blake proved to be a quick-study. Quickly making the connection between which button caused which action and becoming adept with the sticks that controlled her character's movement. She showed admirable skill with the pistol and battle rifle, scoring headshot after headshot on the easy-to-kill aliens. She also found she liked the energy sword, gracefully slicing her opponents before they saw her coming. Unlike Yang's approach, which involved an assault rifle and shotgun when she could get her hands on one. When she ran out of ammo, which was often, she simply ran up to the face of any enemy and bashed their heads in until they stayed down. After a few missions, the now entranced woman asked Yang to set the difficulty higher, not feeling nearly challenged enough.

Yang gave an evil grin at that. The tall blonde had already cleared the game on Legendary, solo. Not without a fair share of trouble and restarts, but solo either way. She couldn't wait to see how Blake faired against the Covenant when they proved to be more competent. She was looking forward to seeing her frustration.

Setting her mouth into a line,she brought her hands up and shrugged. She smoothly said, "Alright, but you asked for it."

Believing in her veteran experience and Blake's budding skills, she turned the metaphorical amp up to eleven. She regretted nothing.

"Yang! Stop running up to the aliens, that is just going to get you killed again."

"NEVER!" And with that, Yang died trying to rush another elite, a ten foot tall burly, armored alien, with a shotgun. Her attempt proved fruitless when another elite from behind put a sword through her spartan. Those darn elites and their cloaking technology. Her body went flying, impossibly, over a cliff. "Aw fudge." She cursed lightly, both women laughing at her misfortune.

Blake retreated to a safe zone so Yang could respawn. After she did, the two women tag-teamed the alien menace and made short work of completing their mission.

Another chapter over, Blake gave a satisfied sigh, leaning her head back on the couch. In the excitement of the game-play, the amber-eyed girl had migrated to sit on the floor, back resting against the couch cushions. Yang had followed and was currently leaning against Blake's left shoulder, chuckling with mirth.

"Well, that was fun! Wanna do another chapter?"

As much fun as she was having, Blake felt like taking a break. Glancing over to the DVD player set beside the TV, she read the time as 6:18 PM. They had been playing for hours. Maybe it was time to break for dinner.

As if some unknown force read her mind, Blake heard a loud growl fill the room. The two women in the room directed their gaze to Yang's stomach. It obviously agreed with Blake's thoughts.

Yang burst out laughing, falling over onto the floor. Blake chuckled, more composed than her partner.

"I was just thinking we should take a break. Would you mind letting me use your kitchen to make something for dinner?"

Yang's eyes widened. "You can cook?!" Her hands flew to her mouth dramatically. "Is there anything you can't do?!"

"I don't think I can stop you from making terrible jokes." Blake smiled lovingly, quickly bending down to Yang to give her a kiss on the forehead. She then got up and walked to the kitchen. There was no wall separating the kitchen from the den, so she started to make herself at home and looked through the fridge and cupboards for something to make.

"Got that right! Besides, you know you love them." Yang shouted from the floor, not bothering to get up yet. She did not want to move from her blissful state.

Before Blake could respond, the two women heard the sound of the front door opening from down the hall. A cheery, female voice shouted, "Yang! I'm home from school! And I brought Weiss!"

Yang groaned and sat up, her blissful world shattered. "Great, she brought the ice princess. At least this way they both can meet you." Yang glanced over at Blake, silently requesting she follow her.

Getting up, Yang called, "I'm in the den Ruby! Bring Weiss, there's someone I wantcha both to meet!"

Brushing off any lint that might have been caught on her sweater or jeans, Blake walked over to stand beside the vocal blonde. She put on what she hoped was a friendly smile and waited.

Two distinctly different sets of thuds could be heard on the hardwood floor approaching from the hall. Turning the corner revealed two glaringly different girls. One was somewhat short with hair length to match. Red seemed to be this girl's overall theme. Her deep red tresses came up to the bottom of her neck on one side and half-way up her cheek on the other. Dressed in black, skin-tight jeans and a long red, hooded jacket, her silver gaze looked at Blake with the curiosity of a puppy, head tilted to the side. The girl that followed her was all white. Long, snowy white hair set into an off-center ponytail, pale white skin, and a white blouse. Her icy blue skirt matched the color of her eyes. Her expression guarded and suspicious. Made all the more intense by the vertical scar down her left eye.

The red-haired girl, who Blake correctly assumed was Ruby, widened her eyes like she had an epiphany and looked to Yang. Holding her hand to the side of her mouth so Blake couldn't see it and the finger she pointed toward her, Ruby not so subtly whisper-yelled, "Yang! Is this the girl you told me about?!"

Trying to hold back a giggle at her little sister's awful attempt at discretion, Yang nodded and slung an arm around Blake's shoulders. "Yeah! Ruby, Weiss, I would like to introduce you both to my _very_ good friend, Blake." She purred the last part. The white haired girl, Weiss, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her mouth set into an unamused frown.

Ignoring the implied lewdness in Yang's introduction, she bowed to both young women while at the same time elbowing Yang's side, forcing her to take her arm back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby, Weiss. I hope we can be good friends." She ended with another smile.

Jumping in her spot and holding up her fists to her chest in barely contained excitement, Ruby squealed, "Oh my gosh! Ever since Yang told me she made an awesome new friend-turned-more-than-a-friend, I've been DYING to meet you! She never told me anything other than 'I met a cool girl and now we're going out!'" Taking Blake's hands she began shaking them up and down enthusiastically. "It's great to finally see you, you have no idea how terrible it is when Yang holds a secret from me! She's the worst!" Ruby turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her terrible older sister.

Shaking her head with a grin, Yang answered Blake's silent plea for help. The dark woman looking very uncomfortable from the close proximity of another person. Yang was someone she had grown accustomed to, anybody else was a whole 'nother story. Stepping forward, she released the amber-eyed girl from the death shake Ruby had on her hands. Blake's hands still making slight movements up and down in front of her. Ruby and Yang giggled at her attempts to stop them.

Weiss watched on passively, taking in the bow wearing stranger before her. Not entirely sure what to think. She was certainly… different. Not the kind of person she expected the busty blonde to date. Then again, she had no idea of Yang's interest in girls. Today was full of surprises, and she didn't like it.

Ruby instantly turned to Yang, "Hey sis, what's for dinner? I'm staaarving. Are we ordering take-out again?" She rubbed her empty belly to emphasize her predicament.

"Actually," Blake answered, "I was going to cook something. I hope you do not mind waiting a little while." Blake could tell it would be easy to make friends with the red girl. The key to her heart being her stomach.

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement. "Wow, really?! What are ya gonna make?"

"I am not sure yet."

"Might I suggest," the short girl walked over to a kitchen cabinet and took something out of it, "cookies?" She set on the counter a hefty bag of pre-made, raw cookie dough.

Yang sighed, "No, Ruby. We are not eating cookies for dinner."

"Aw, c'mon Yang! Just once, please?"

Yang walked over to Ruby, swiping the cookie dough off the counter as she went. "No Ruby! No cookies for dinner!"

"But Yaaanng…!"

As the two siblings bickered, Weiss poked Blake in the shoulder, causing her to look at her quizzically. Walking back into the hallway, Weiss looked back at Blake meaningfully, indicating she should follow.

Curious, Blake followed Weiss down the hall. Stopping at the staircase by the front door, Weiss turned on her heel to face Blake.

"Well?" Blake questioned. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, I want to know how you got together with that rowdy blonde."

Now what was this about? Certainly Weiss held no interest in Yang. The bubbly girl spent nearly all her free time trying to meet up with Blake, so if that was the case, she had nothing to worry about. Maybe it was their relationship? If so, why? Why would Weiss possibly want to know…. oh. Oh, this was too rich.

"Whatever for?" Blake asked, trying to stifle a cheshire cat grin.

"I-, I just want to know, that's all!"

She could read this girl like an open book. "Could it be that you're… _jealous_" Blake paused for dramatic effect, "of our relationship? A relationship that you, say, want with a certain someone else? A certain someone with an affinity for red?"

Weiss took a step back, clearly not expecting the amber-eyed girl to be so perceptive. "No! I was just curious! If you don't want to tell me, then fine!" This girl was something else.

Just as the flustered ice princess was beginning to stomp back to the den, a violet-eyed woman popped her head around the corner. "Everything all right over here?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah, just fine." Weiss snapped, stepping past her and over to Ruby. Grabbing the red themed girl by the collar of her jacket, she started to drag Ruby away.

"HWEWGURK!" Ruby choked out. "Wait, Weiss! Where are we going?!"

"To your room to work on the project." Weiss angrily replied.

"But what about dinner?"

"Call us down when you're done please." Weiss called from the staircase. She at least had asked nicely.

"Will do!" Yang cheerily called back. Hearing a door slam, she turned to Blake, "See what I mean? That girl is colder than cold."

"She certainly," Blake paused, trying to find the right words, "has character."

Yang snorted. "That's the understatement of the year. What were you two talking about in the hall?"

"She wanted to know how we got together. I believe she may like your little sister."

"Ha! Tell me something I don't know." Putting her arm around Blake's waist and pulling her close, Yang turned the shorter girl to face her. She looked deeply into amber eyes. "Did you tell her that you like me because I add a little," Yang paused, saying in a lower tone, "_sunshine_, in your life?"

Blake almost groaned, Yang was doing the same thing Blake had done with Weiss earlier. Although a little more… seductively. And it was working too. She pushed a now laughing Yang away with a hand to her face. She returned to the kitchen with a new color adorning her cheeks. "Pink's a good look for you!" Yang called behind her.

"Shush Yang."

Going back to her search for something edible, Blake decided to make the salad she found in the fridge and the uncooked pasta shells with tomato sauce she found in a cabinet. Finding little else to work with, she went about searching for the correct tools she needed to prepare dinner. Yang helped her out locating the necessary pots and pans. She also aided in creating an appetizing salad.

Waiting for the water to boil on the stove, Blake decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for the last few hours. "Yang, is it just you and Ruby who live here? Where are your parents?"

Yang stopped mixing the salad with the dressing, turning to face Blake with a pensive expression. "It's just us."

Blake felt rather than saw the seriousness in Yang's eyes. "I'm sorry. If this is a delicate subject, we don't have to-"

"No." Yang answered, setting the salad bowl down, "If we're gonna be in a relationship together, I think you oughta at least know this." The unusually solemn blonde stepped up to the only window in the kitchen, just above the kitchen sink. On the window sill was a frame. It contained a picture of a happy family, two adults and two children smiling up to a camera. They looked dressed in their Sunday best.

"Our parents are dead." Yang said. She handed Blake the photograph for her to inspect. The parents looked to be of Chinese descent, and very young too. The blonde child on the left, Yang, looked to be about fourteen years of age.

"Would you like to know the story?" Yang asked.

Blake gazed at the photograph, up at Yang, and back, unsure. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Well then you better take a seat, because I do." Yang smiled at her response, happy to hear it. "It's not like it's a secret or anything. It's just… still hard to talk about around Ruby. She took it the hardest."

Blake returned the frame to the sill. After turning off the stove first (dinner could wait), Blake took a seat on the couch in the den. Yang ran over to the hallway to make sure Weiss and Ruby were not around. Running back, Yang plopped down next to her. Even when they were having a serious discussion, the lilac-eyed woman was still far too bouncy.

"Okay, so," Yang began, "it all started with mom and dad being unable to have kids. I think it was cause mom was infertile or something, so they adopted.

The first one they adopted was me. They took me from a troubled teenage girl who got pregnant on accident. I'm glad. I don't know what my life would've been like if I was taken into an orphanage or whatever. They decided to give me a unique name in their native tongue instead of giving me their family name, which you know all about." Yang flashed a smirk at Blake, who, in turn, bumped Yang's shoulder with her own. Playfully encouraging her to continue.

"Anyway, they decided to adopt again when I was five. Apparently, they went to the city orphanage to look for a kid that had yet to be born, a baby somebody was giving up, just like me. What they found instead was an adorable little three-year-old girl named Ruby Rose, created with the cutest puppy dog expression you will ever lay your eyes on. It was love at first sight." Yang chuckled before continuing. "Ruby was tested out to be some kind of prodigy when she was in the sixth grade, so the system bumped her up two grade levels, putting us at the same grade. Just before Ruby and I entered high school, our parents had gone to the school to file some last minute paperwork for us. They didn't come back."

Sighing, Yang leaned back fully on the couch. Her head resting on the back, eyes closed. "Some idiot in a truck thought they could make it through a red light. The crash killed dad, the driver, almost instantly. Mom wasn't so lucky. She bled out before the medics could dig her out of the wreckage in time." By now, Blake was looking at Yang with wide eyes. Disbelief written on her face, hand over her mouth.

Turning to face her raven-haired partner, Yang opened her eyes and gave a tired smile. "They left me and Ruby the house in their will. Me mostly, since I'm the oldest, but I share with her. They owned this house so we don't have to pay mortgage or anything, just regular ol' property taxes and utilities. The usual. In case you couldn't tell, I do the bills and taxes." Yang winked at Blake. Blake sat motionless.

Finishing up, Yang said, "We're pretty okay as we are. Can't complain. Even though we can support ourselves now, we got some help in the beginning from an old family friend. You know that go-kart place we went to? The owner, Qrow, is practically part of the family. We call him good ol' Uncle Qrow though."

Blake looked at Yang, confused for a second.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you. We're not actually banned from there, it was just a public decency thing so that Qrow could enforce his 'no nonsense' policy. He loves me too much to ban me for long." Yang sheepishly grinned.

Blake shook her head. That wasn't important right now. What mattered was that Yang probably felt sorrow from having to tell that story. Drudging up dark memories of the past could take a lot out of a person. Sitting up on her knees, Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck in a tight hug while placing her chin atop her head, eyes closed. She held Yang's head sideways to her chest.

Surprised, Yang didn't move. With her eyes closed and ear to Blake's chest, she listened to the beat of her heart. It was strong and steady like her. She rested her hands on Blake's arm, enjoying the hug. The dark-haired girl normally didn't initiate the hugs, that was Yang's thing. The young women sat like that for a little while, not saying anything. Blake knew that useless apologies meant nothing. No words were needed.

After a long while, thuds could be heard coming from the stairs.

Sure enough, Weiss and Ruby came into the den. One girl looking annoyed while the other simply looked defeated.

"Is dinner ready yet? It's been almost an hour!" Weiss complained.

Disengaging themselves before the two other women saw, they both turned to face Weiss.

"Sorry, but no. We were talking about something important princess." Yang closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Weiss, forever immature. Blake would have it no other way.

"If you give me fifteen more minutes, I'll have the pasta ready soon." Blake answered, going back to the stove to begin boiling the water again.

"Yay! Spaghetti!" Ruby shouted gleefully, throwing both her hands up in the air.

Blake closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Even with the little blips of trouble here and there, life was becoming far too enjoyable these days.

* * *

A/N: Since RWBY is a part of RoosterTeeth, I could not NOT put _Halo 4_ in here somewhere. So I made this.

There was so much I ended up squeezing in here, but I still didn't cover everything I wanted to. Fun Fact: I originally hadn't planned on having Weiss in this chapter. She just kinda stepped in on her own.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fair

A/N: The Faunus civil rights movement that happened in the show is happening in here too. Something to keep in mind.

* * *

After Blake's visit to Yang's humble abode, the still new couple decided to grow closer and visit each other's homes more often. Blake had taken the liberty of giving Yang the address to her apartment at their last meet-up, telling her she could stop by any evening as long as she was told in advance. Apparently, that visit was destined to happen the very next day.

It was a lovely Sunday evening. The mid-March weather still a little chilly before the true beginning of spring. Blake had been curled up on her felt couch in her apartment, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. She took to reading a new novel she had purchased the week before. Her kitten, Ombre, a spotted grey tabby, sat in her lap. Joyful purring emanating from his throat due to Blake's absentminded petting.

Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrating. Snatching it up from the coffee table across from her, she saw that Yang had texted her. Her energetic girlfriend asking if she could come over.

Sending a text in the affirmative, she started to get up to prepare for Yang's visit. After putting her book on the table, she shooed her cat off her while throwing her blanket to the side. What she didn't expect was the loud bang on her door not three seconds later, almost as if someone had kicked it. Approaching the door, Blake hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. She looked through the peephole installed in the door to check.

It was.

Outside her door was an attractive, tall blonde woman wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow, long sleeved checkered flannel shirt, top button undone and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her usual brown boots completing the attire.

"Hi Blake!" Yang shouted through the door, "I texted you beforehand like you asked!" the black-haired woman sighed. Why did she like this girl again?

"I also brought dark-chocolate biscottis and coffee! Your favorite blend." Yang sang, holding up a hand to the peephole to display a white paper bag and a four seating coffee cup holder, presently carrying two cups. Oh, that's why.

Blake reached for the lock to open the door before she froze. She remembered she was not wearing her bow. Panicking, she quickly checked all the spots she usually threw her bow to when she was at home. It was not on her bed, or her dresser, the kitchen counter, the coffee table, in the bathroom… where did it go?! She questioned her reasoning in only keeping one bow.

Outside in the apartment complex hall, Yang waited patiently. She was very excited to see where her girlfriend lived, and so far, she was quaintly surprised. When she had arrived, motorcycle parked out front, she didn't expect a superbly clean and classy building housing expensive condos. How did Blake afford to live in a ritzy place like this on a librarian/post office clerk salary? She would have to ask later. There was even a doorman to greet her and hold the door open downstairs. No elevator attendant though, which Yang thought would have been cool. It would have been a great opportunity to practice her elevator jokes (Hey, how's your day going? Having it's _ups and downs?_). Skillfully holding the coffee holder and bag in one hand, she then proceeded to the fourth floor and texted Blake from outside what she hoped was the correct condo.

After a few minutes, Yang was starting to grow impatient. "Hey Blake, you in there?" the blonde called out.

"Y-Yeah, just give me a minute!" Blake finally called back. Worry evident in her voice.

Detecting it, Yang called again, "Is something wrong? I can always come visit another time if now isn't-"

"No! No. Just… stay there."

Obeying, Yang continued to wait.

Finally giving up on the search for her elusive bow, Blake conceded defeat. Rubbing the back of her neck, Blake walked back to the door, unsure of what to do. Anxiety clouding her thoughts.

"Hey Yang?" Blake asked tentatively through the wooden divider, "Do you think you could close your eyes when you come in?"

_Close my eyes? _"Why? What's wrong?" Yang asked, her voice lowered in seriousness.

"Nothing! Could you just do it please? I promise you that nothing is wrong. And keep them closed until I say so!"

Deciding to trust her partner, Yang complied. "Okay, they're closed."

Looking through the peephole again to see if the blonde spoke honestly, Blake opened the door, quickly pulling Yang through.

"Whoa! Didn't know you missed me so much." Yang joked, managing not to drop or spill anything as she was pulled into the room.

Blake hastily shut the door and locked it again. Taking the coffee holder and bag from her visitor, Blake placed them on the kitchen counter. "Yang, I need to tell you something."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you actually hated biscottis all along. I should've known you only liked them because I made you try them. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yang exclaimed dramatically.

Putting a hand over the loud woman's mouth, Blake whispered, "Yang, honey, please keep your voice down. I have neighbors. And while the walls are pretty thick, they are not soundproof."

Taken by surprise at the pet name, Yang nodded vigorously. Speaking in a normal indoor voice, she asked, "So, gonna tell me why I have to keep my eyes closed?"

Blake inspected Yang's face. Looking at the opposite woman, it struck her that what she was doing was rather silly. Yang was not the type of person to start disrespecting her for who she was. She was a far cry from judgmental, proving herself again and again to be an accepting and loving person. If her visit to Yang's was any proof, the blonde was more than willing to tell Blake anything about her that she wanted to know. Her tale about her parent's had been a difficult moment, but Yang went through the memories again in order to share her story with Blake. All the while standing tall and strong, not shedding any tears. The bow-less girl decided now would be her turn to share something about herself. It would be difficult, but she knew that as long as it was Yang, she could do it.

"Actually Yang, you can open your eyes."

Surprised, Yang didn't act. "Are you sure? You sounded pretty bothered earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Opening her lavender orbs, she took in the sight of Blake before her. She was dressed in a short sleeved, v-neck shirt and mid-calf yoga pants with a purple strip running down both sides of her legs, both articles of clothing made of a black nylon mix that molded to her shape perfectly. Nicely showing off her slim legs, thin stomach and perky breasts. Her bare feet added to the idea that Blake was in her night clothes. It was adorable.

That is, until Yang noticed the cat ears atop Blake's head, currently laid flat against her hair in embarrassment. Then Yang's cute meter broke.

Punching the air and not caring how loud she was, Yang bellowed, "I knew it! I so freakin' called it!" She then tackle hugged a speechless Blake, laughing.

"W-What do you mean you knew?"

"Kitten, I always knew you were the cat's pajamas!" Yang, still laughing, poked Blake in the forehead with a finger. "I suspected from the beginning that there were some ears hidden under that bow of your's. I was just waiting for you to tell me you were a Faunus. Why did you decide to show me now?"

Stunned, Blake just gawked at Yang, mind blank. She had no idea that Yang was so perceptive.

Meanwhile, a sudden movement behind Blake caught Yang's attention. Finally taking a look around, Yang saw how nice Blake's apartment really was. It was a studio style condo, a wide open space functioning as every room except the restroom. Another door to the far left told Yang that's where she would find it. The room itself was plain, exemplifying Blake's simple tastes. A bed was pushed against the back, left corner; a couch and a wooden coffee table with scattered papers, textbooks and a closed laptop on the surface was placed facing the front door on the left side of the room, the door leading to the bathroom behind said couch. Directly across the room to the entrance was a dresser, miniature wardrobe and bookcase, every shelf filled with books. To the right held a kitchenette with a microwave, stove, small refrigerator, and island counter. Very cozy.

There was the movement again. Yang pinpointed its location to under the bed. The nicely made sheets hung off the side, covering the floor underneath. Whatever monster lurked there rustled the sheets.

"Blake," Yang stage whispered, "we're not alone!"

Confused, Blake turned her head to follow Yang's line of sight, cat ears perking up in curiosity, which Yang internally squealed upon seeing. Spotting the movements as well, Blake went up to her bed, already knowing what she would find. Bending down on one knee to lift the sheets, she was not surprised to find Ombre playing under her bed. It was his favorite hiding spot.

What she was surprised to find was Ombre playing with her bow.

Dragging her kitten out from under, she held him up, bow dangling in his claws. "It was you!" Blake exclaimed, eyes narrowed. Slightly furious to discover why she couldn't find her bow before. Her ears now flat against her head in mock anger.

Taking off her shoes so as not to dirty the carpet, Yang came over to Blake's side, watching in amusement as her favorite kitten glared dirtily at another, smaller kitten.

"Alright, break it up you two." Yang clapped. Taking the bow from the cat's claws, she held it up to her face for inspection. "Is this why you didn't have it on? Kitty-cat Junior here stole your bow?"

Putting Ombre down, Blake stood up and snatched the hair ornament from Yang's clutches. "Yes." She answered with embarrassment. She tossed the accessory onto the top of the dresser. There was no need to wear it now.

Turning to face her girlfriend, Blake inhaled deeply through her nose, "So, now you know."

"Yeah, so?"

"So… you're not angry or anything? I hid such an important part of myself from you."

Yang shook her head and placed her hands on Blake's shoulders, maintaining eye contact. "Listen Blake. I think you're blowing this up into something bigger than it is. So what if you're a Faunus? In my opinion, that just makes you even cuter." Yang confessed, grinning slyly at her before continuing, "I figured that you were hiding yourself for a reason, so I didn't say anything. But I want you to know that as long as you're not secretly some deranged psycho-killer out to get me, I will continue to like you. An extra pair of ears on your head doesn't change who you are. And I, for one, like who you are. You're beautiful."

Holding back a tear, ears quivering atop her head, Blake nodded with an overjoyed smile. Decidedly thankful to have Yang in her life. "I knew it was a good idea to start falling in love with you." Blake whispered before she could stop herself.

For the first time, it was Yang's turn to be struck speechless. Blake was falling in love her? Obviously she needed to step up her game so that the Faunus girl could say that she was, in fact, in love with the wild blonde.

Hands still on Blake's shoulders, she decided to take a chance. Lifting her left hand, she placed it lightly on Blake's cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the tear that had started to fall. Blake nuzzled slightly into Yang's palm, enjoying the warmth radiating from it.

Leaning in, Yang didn't take her gaze off Blake's amber orbs, her own lavender eyes asking for permission. Closing slightly themselves, the golden irises gave consent. Closing their eyes at the same time, their lips met gently in a kiss, simply pressing themselves together. Blake lifted her hands to cup both of Yang's cheeks, angling her head to kiss her better.

After a few moments, Yang was the first one to pull away. Opening her lilac eyes again, she looked at Blake worriedly, hoping that her actions would be met with a positive reception.

What she saw was the most beautiful smile she had even seen, the black themed girl showing her dazzling white smile. Blake gazed at Yang with warmth. "Wow." Blake said, suddenly inarticulate.

Yang smiled herself, returning to her original jolly state, "So, that was a thing. That happened. Just now."

Laughing, Blake let go of Yang's face, hugging her instead. She was beyond happy that she found someone who accepted her for who she was. She didn't have to hide herself from her anymore.

Grinning stupidly, Yang hugged back. Happy at her partner's response.

"Oh! That's right!" Yang said, pulling back from Blake, "I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the Vale Street Fair with me, Ruby and Weiss this Friday. Think you can make it?"

Putting a finger up to her chin, Blake acted like she was thinking about it. The annual Vale Street Fair was an event that was held to unofficially celebrate the founding of the city. One long stretch of street was blocked off from traffic to house the many stalls that were set up in honor of the event.

"Hmmm... I suppose. I have never been to it before, and it does sound like fun. I have a pretty tight schedule, but I think I can squeeze some time in for you." Blake responded finally, grinning.

Shocked for the second time that day, Yang exclaimed, "You've NEVER been to the Vale Street Fair?! What blasphemy is this?"

"It's not blasphemy Yang, I've only lived in Vale since I started college here. I did not go last year because I was still getting used to the city and did not want to go by myself." Blake explained.

"Oh. Well then that's great! I can show you everything!" Yang said, starting to think of the fun she'd have with Blake. "By the way, I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but how are you able to live here anyways? Isn't it crazy expensive?"

"Yeah, but my I'm able to get by with my salary and inheritance."

"Inheritance?" Yang asked, not sure she was liking where the conversation was headed.

"Long story short, my grandparents did not like my father, so they gave me, their only grandchild, everything they had. Including money, possessions, and property. You do not need to know the details."

Internally sighing in relief, Yang accepted the explanation, "Uh, okay. If you say so. Anyway, how about those biscottis?"

Ears perked in happiness, Blake strolled back over to the kitchen counter. Picking up the now cold coffee, Blake asked, "Do you want me to heat up your drink?"

XXXX

_Friday_

Blake was questioning her decision to attend the Vale Street Fair. Or, as she liked to call it, the loudest, wildest and most crowded event she had ever attended in her short twenty years of life.

A good three miles from her home, one of the longest streets in Vale, Porter Avenue, was alive with people. The city road stretched on for a good two miles of continuous activity. Even temporary constructions were set up to serve as attractions to the attendees. A rock-climbing wall over to her left and a rather moderate sized ferris wheel in the distance, possibly marking the end of the street, a new sight to Blake. Citizens in attendance were happily going from stall to stall, enjoying games and confectioneries. Still others spent time perusing wares from the shops and even more stood to watch the street performers, the fair having drawn out oddballs and talented individuals of all kinds. Not ten yards from them was a man who was creating instant art, painting in a fast and frenzied style with spray paint and a long, thin, painter's brush. The end result was a beautiful green alien desert. The landscape showing a deserted planet with a stunning visage of the night sky, foreign planets could be seen in the distance. Beside him was another performer with a saxophone, playing a jaunty jazz tune. Only somewhat audible over the noise of the crowd.

Blake looked to her partners for the day. Yang had decided that all four of the girls should spend the day together, to strengthen their bonds she said. Her left arm linked to Blake's and her right to Ruby's, Yang shouted enthusiastically, "Who's ready to have fun! Where should we go first? There's the rock-climbing thing, the skeet shooting, or, oooo! There's a floor over there set up for dancing! Who wants to dance?"

Weiss stood off to the other side of Ruby, miffed. She did not want to be here, but had decided that spending a day with this bunch was better than a day at home, alone. Sniffing, Weiss turned her head up, "Hmph, I don't care what we do."

Chuckling, Yang unhooked her arms from the two other women and brought Weiss in for a one-armed hug. "C'mon Weiss, it's a fair, practically a party! Lighten up a bit!"

Freeing herself from Yang's hold, Weiss shot a glare at the blonde, holding her tongue before saying anything she might regret. If only looks could kill.

"GASP. Guys, there's a HAUNTED HOUSE here!" Ruby pointed down the road at a shop that had previously been unoccupied. Rented for the weekend, the renters had set up a terrifying little shop of horrors.

_A haunted house? In March? _Blake thought. This fair went all out.

"All right, let's go!" Yang eagerly voiced.

"Sure, why not." Blake agreed.

"Woo-hoo!" Ruby shouted.

"What? No way! I say we put it to a vote." Weiss argued.

"Uh, we just did." Ruby countered. Taking the icy girl's hand in her own, Ruby started running toward the haunted house. "Come on Weiss! It'll be fun!"

Not fighting, Weiss simply followed, eyes looking down as she allowed herself to be pulled by Ruby. Trying hard not to think about their linked hands.

Not twenty minutes later, All four girls exited the haunted house with mixed results. Yang and Blake were laughing over the cheesy scares, having enjoyed the small attraction. Ruby and Weiss, not so much.

Shivering, Ruby hugged her elbows, "I am never eating swiss cheese again."

Weiss, trying hard not to show her jitters, gripped her own arm with her right hand, "Nonsense Ruby, none of those silly attempts at horror were real."

"BOO."

"AAAHH!" Both jumpy women shrieked. Weiss now hugging herself, Ruby hanging on to Weiss.

"YANG!" Ruby exclaimed to her sister. Yang couldn't hear her, too busy holding her stomach and laughing. Blake held a hand to her mouth, trying to hold in her mirth.

"That wasn't funny you blonde brute!" Weiss yelled. She made no move to show the blonde her wrath, somewhat distracted by the hold she was in. Realizing her actions, the silver eyed girl quickly let go of Weiss, holding up her hands in a show of surrender.

"Sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." Weiss mumbled before Ruby could finish, a light dusting of pink coloring her face. Her usual icy glare looked off to the side, melted.

While Ruby looked at the white-haired girl in confusion, Yang decided she had seen enough. Taking the hands of both young women, she started to walk. "Come on you two lovebirds, there's still plenty more of the fair to see and even more to do!"

"L-lovebirds?!" Both of them stuttered in unison.

Blake just followed, observing in amusement.

As Yang stated, there was plenty to do and see. At one stall, they played a game that involved shooting down moving targets with a loaded water gun. Six people could compete at a time, each person trying to knock down more targets than the other. Ruby and Yang dissolved into a water fight. Each sibling trying to shoot water up the other one's nose. Blake won in the end with her ambush tactic. She shot both sister's in the face before tactically fleeing, trying not to get wet. Yang chased after her, soaking wet, yelling to her to come back and give her a hug.

After the target game, all four girls' enjoyed other activities. They played various other games and perused through multiple shops and tents set up on the street, looking through the various items for sale. They ate unhealthy food and enjoyed themselves. Ruby and Yang drying off over time.

As the sun began setting and the street lamps and hanging lights above each tent was switched on, the quartet of girls' neared the other end of the street. Suddenly, Ruby announced, "I think I need to use the little girl's room."

"I believe I need to use the facilities as well." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I think I do too. How about you Blake?" Yang politely asked.

Shaking her head, Blake answered, "No, I'm fine. You three go on. I think I'll go inspect the tent over there." She pointed to a stand that looked to sell decorative swords and knives. "I will wait for you all to return."

"Okay, see you in five!" Yang shouted, waving as she ran, catching up to the other two who walked off in search of a restroom.

Blake smiled. She was having a great time so far. The festival had not been what she expected, but her shared time with Yang left her nothing to complain about. It looked to be the end of another wonderful day.

That was, until Blake heard a deep voice behind her as she browsed the swords. "Hello Blake."

Spinning around, eyes wide, Blake saw a tall man standing imposingly over her. The upper half of his face was obscured by a white and red ball mask. Colored orange lenses covered the eye holes, hiding his gaze. His flaming red hair was slicked up and back, his ginger colored fox ears blending into the hair almost invisibly. The corners of his mouth were turned up. Even without seeing his eyes, Blake knew it was a devious grin.

"Adam?" Blake whispered. Even with half his face covered, his voice was unmistakable.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I've been waiting for a while you know." He reached out to grab her shoulder.

Dodging his hand, Blake started to back up. The table she had been looking at, holding various katanas, stopped her progress.

"How did you find me?" Blake asked low, voice laced with venom. "I never told anyone where I went."

"You didn't have to." Adam said, voice low and smooth, "Like you could run away. I have my sources Blake. No matter where you go, I'll find you. That bow looks pretty good on you." Stepping closer, he tried to touch the bow.

Pushing his hand back, Blake started to walk away. "I refuse to speak with you." Anger and fear danced dangerously in her gut, creating a terrible feeling.

"Don't you walk away from me." Adam growled, this time grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

Hissing, Blake struggled, afraid of what he would try to do. "Let. Me. GO." She shouted. Her cry had worked, people around them noticing the scene. Unfortunately, no one had yet to step in and help the young woman. If someone didn't intervene soon, she was going to resort to clawing to get away. Even then, she wasn't so sure she could win in a fight against the stronger male without assistance.

"HEY!" A powerful voice rang out. Adam and Blake looked to the source, watching as an angry-looking blonde marched up to them. It was Yang to the rescue.

"Let my girlfriend go you masked freak, before I hurt you where the sun don't shine." Yang threatened, grabbing Adam's wrist in a steel vice. Forcing him to let go of the shorter female's arm. Blake took a few steps back, watching the events unfold.

"Argh!" Adam shouted in pain, Yang squeezing hard enough to the point where audible cracks could be heard from his wrist.

She shoved him away, his wrist now dislocated. "I don't know who you are, but you do not, I repeat, do NOT, manhandle my partner. That's my job." Yang proclaimed, taking Blake's hand possessively in hers.

Cradling his awkwardly angled wrist, Adam glared from behind his mask. "Girlfriend?" He muttered.

"Yeah, you heard right. Get out of here." Yang shot back. Daring him to say something else.

And so he did, realizing he wouldn't win this day. "Fine, I'll leave. For now." Directing his face to Blake, he smirked, "Don't worry Blake, I'll be back to play again."

Shivering, Blake glared back with what she hoped was a strong, vicious look. She squeezed Yang's hand for reassurance.

Watching the young man stalk off to a nearby shop, the two women were left alone in front of the sword stall. The people around them having finally lost interest and going back to their fun like nothing happened.

The couple stood there for a second, hand in hand, saying nothing.

Yang hummed, mouth set in a thin line. Not to sure what to do.

"Yang! Blake!" Both named girls turned around, startled out of their trance. "What are you two doing just standing there? Let's get going to the ferris wheel!" Ruby continued to call out to them. Approaching them rapidly with Weiss in tow. Laughing, Ruby ran past the couple and toward the ferris wheel some yards away. The white-haired girl paused as she came up to the two, giving them a quizzical look.

Seeing Blake's downcast face and Yang's neutral expression, she pointed in the direction of the energetic teen, "I'll just distract her for a bit. You two… work out whatever it is you need to."

Yang gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks princess. We'll just be a minute."

Nodding, Weiss joined the energetic red-head in line for the ride.

Blake peeked up at Yang, ready to speak. "I know I have some things to explain to you, and I will. Just… not here."

Seeing the sense in Blake's words, Yang leaned in and pressed her forehead to Blake's, lilac eyes meeting amber in a sensual, but brief, connection. "Okay. I can wait." She murmured. "Let's go join the others." Pulling away, Yang left to go join Weiss and Ruby in line for the ferris wheel, almost to the front.

Blake smiled, relieved. Following her girlfriend, she felt better than she did a few minutes ago.

Joining them in the line, Blake and the other three women made it to the front. The ferris wheel was easily fifty feet tall. The cars of the contraption were circular, two benches able to seat two people faced each other in an encircled, see-through plastic dome. How the workers' who set it up did it in a day was truly a wonder. Ruby and Weiss climbed aboard the next empty car, setting themselves on opposite ends of the car. Blake held Yang back. "Let's get on the next one." She stated.

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Yang obeyed and climbed into the next empty car with Blake. Just the two of them. As Yang settled herself onto a bench, she was pleasantly surprised to see Blake sit down beside her. Blake was finally growing used to doing more couple-y like things.

As the car jolted slowly upward, Blake turned to face Yang. Yang looked back at her. Breaking out into a cheesy grin, she asked, "So, wanna talk?"

No. No she did not. At least not before she did this. Putting her arms around Yang's neck, she brought her face closer. Her golden colored irises looked to the protective blonde in gratitude. "Thank you for what you did." Blake whispered. Closing her eyes, she brought their lips together.

Eyes widening in surprise, Yang accepted the kiss eagerly, snapping her eyelids shut. The taller woman brought up one hand to rest on Blake's cheek, the other resting on the shorter girl's hip.

After a little while, they broke apart for air. Yang had a goofy smile, eyes half-lidded. "I could get used to this." She said out loud to herself.

Smiling back, Blake responded, "Good. I had planned on making it a regular affair."

After one more kiss, Blake put her hands on Yang's shoulders to push herself back. A slight frown marring her features. "Yang, honey, there's something I need to tell you about that man from before."

"He's not some crazy ex-boyfriend is he? I'll still beat him to a bloody pulp if he comes near you again." Yang emphasized her point by punching the palm of her hand with a fist.

Blake gave a skeptical look. "I am… not so sure what we were. I suppose he was more like a childhood friend than anything else. We grew up together in the same neighborhood, somewhere far from here." Blake didn't elaborate on where, deciding that was a story for another time. Yang did not bother to ask. "As we were both Faunus, it was tough growing up, both of us suffering our own kind of torment." Sighing, Blake took off her bow, revealing her cat ears yet again. She then set her head on Yang's shoulder, closing her eyes in contentment. The blonde, in turn, rested her head atop Blake's, silently waiting for the female Faunus to continue. Secretly enjoying the soft tickle sensation the tip of one of the ears gave her cheek.

"We looked out for each other back then. As we grew older, we heard of the on-going Faunus civil rights movement." Yang did a slight nod, having heard of the revolution. She believed it to be ridiculous. Faunus should not have to fight for their rights. Just because they were born slightly different did not make them any less moral than the rest of them. Human, Faunus, or any other creature, Yang didn't see why everyone wasn't born with equal rights. They were all birthed into the same, cruel world after all. Why fight each other and make it all the more horrible?

"Adam and I were recruited by a seemingly peaceful protest organization known as the 'White Fang'." Blake explained. "We started out by going to their rallies, focusing on peace as the main way to end the wrongs committed toward our kind. However, as time went on, Adam and I were given an offer to start working for them. We accepted. We started off by helping plan rallies and getting what they needed. They told us to use any means necessary. Adam took that phrase quite literally." Yang's eyes widened at the implied meaning behind Blake's words.

"I… I think he was committing thefts when I was not paying attention. I only noticed when I happened to see him beating up a man in a back alley who refused to give him the supplies he wanted. When I saw that, I almost thought he was going to kill that man." Blake nuzzled Yang's shoulder, taking comfort from the solid form she leaned against. "He was not the man I thought he was. He changed. I left no more than three months later, coming to Vale to continue my education. I was able to do so with the assets I gained from my grandparents passing a year before that. I did not know them very well, but I still love them all the same, even now. Luckily, I do not have to waste much, since I earned an academic scholarship in English." Blake ended. Turning her head up to look at her silent partner, she waited for her reaction.

Yang turned to smile down at her, "That's not exactly the brightest story. But it makes me happy." She admitted jovially.

"Happy? Why does it do that?" Blake asked amused, curious as to what her answer was.

"That man helped in your decision to come here. With you living here now, I got to meet you! And I couldn't be any happier about that. Even though he's here now, don't worry! I'll help you out whenever you need it. Also, when you're feeling bad about your past, you just come to me okay? I'll make it all better!"

Blake should have known that the blonde would turn her story into some kind of happy ending. It was one of the things she had come to li- no, love about Yang. Lowering her head, she rested her forehead on Yang's shoulder, embarrassed at the thought. "Okay." She answered. She'll tell Yang those words one day.

Before anything else could be said, their car jolted to a halt once again. They had talked so long that they had already gone around in a complete circle, with everyone else who had been on the ride already having departed. Blake quickly put her bow back on before the door opened.

Breaking apart, they got up from the bench and exited the car. Ruby and Weiss waited for them a few feet away. They both were turned away from each other, looking off into completely opposite directions, Weiss the sky and Ruby the ground. Their faces an interesting shade of rosy pink.

Blake looked at them, unsure why they were blushing. Until she heard Yang's comment that is.

"Enjoy the free show you two?" Yang asked with a lecherous grin. They couldn't have seen them could they? Oh, their faces just turned a darker red. Guess they did.

Ruby kicked the ground with her shoe, not saying anything out of shyness. Weiss, on the other hand, looked at Yang indignantly. Glare so cold it could have spawned icebergs.

Laughing, Yang took both flustered girls by the arm, leading them back down the road toward their car, which was on the other end of the fair. "I think it's time we went home. You coming Blake?"

Blake smiled into the crisp March night. She wished this day didn't have to end. While the fair went on for the rest of the weekend, the group had only planned to come for this one day, other arrangements having been made. Such a shame.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it.


	5. Chapter 5: Paintball

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

"Incoming!"

Blake ducked lower, hearing something whiz by above her.

Yang laughed as she shifted in her crouched position, "Better watch your head there sweetheart!"

Blake and Yang were dressed in green camouflaged cargo pants, jackets, and brown combat boots, Blake with her usual bow. Both women were taking cover behind a large white block set up in the outdoor arena. They held in their grasps air-soft rifles, fully loaded with yellow paint balls. Yang, her sleeves rolled up and her jacket zipper only half-way zipped, showing off her black tank top and ample cleavage, looked to her accomplice. "We're not getting anywhere with Ruby out there sniping us. We need a plan."

Blake nodded, her yellow protective glasses hiding the playful gleam in her eyes. "What do you suggest?"

"We play to their weaknesses of course." Yang replied with an evil smile. She quickly whispered her plan into her partner's ear. Soon, Blake was wearing a devious grin of her own.

"Okay, when do we start?"

Yang pointed to another block about ten yards away. "Think you can make it over there?"

"Easy."

"Good. As soon as you hear me shouting, aim for her."

Smirking, Blake started to slink away, the shadows enveloping her as she went.

Waiting a few minutes, Yang saw Blake flash her a thumbs up. She was in position. The operation commenced.

On the other side of the arena were Ruby and Weiss. Dressed roughly the same, their rifles loaded with red paint, they waited with bated breath. For what, they didn't know.

"Think they'll surrender?" Ruby asked, looking to the snow-white girl beside her.

"No. Yang would never surrender, even if we cornered her." Weiss replied coolly, fully invested in the game.

Ruby returned her attention to the field, scanning it for movement. For the past several minutes, she had gotten a favorable advantage over the other team, using a higher platform as a sniping position. Weiss guarded the steps beside her, allowing no intruders to sneak up on them.

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice shouting from the other side of the war zone. "Oh my goodness." The voice exclaimed slowly. "Did you see that large thing over there? I think it might have been a cookie." A finger rose from behind a block, pointing to the left.

"Cookie?! Where?!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement. Holding her weapon to her, she dashed down the steps past Weiss, too fast for the ice princess to catch. All in pursuit of the giant cookie.

Standing up from her hiding spot, Weiss shouted to the rapidly retreating Ruby, "No, you dolt! Can't you see it's a-"

"FIRE!"

"AAAH!" Weiss screamed in surprise, a barrage of yellow paint balls pelted her side, splashing color everywhere.

Turning around, Ruby widened her eyes upon seeing her partner's fate. "Weiss, no!"

Falling on one knee, Weiss ducked again. Ruby dashed back to her fallen comrade. "Are you okay Weiss?!" She asked worriedly, concerned for her well-being.

"I'll make it." Weiss replied with a smile, looking at the silver-eyed teen in amusement. "You better hurry and hide. You might still have a chance if you play your cards right."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." came a voice from behind.

Gasping, Ruby and Weiss turned their heads to find the enemy pointing their rifles at them.

"Game over little sister." Yang smirked, firing a shot at Ruby's back.

Crying out in mock pain, the redhead fell to the floor. On her stomach, she looked up. "I'm sorry Weiss." The shot woman took what sounded like a painful breath. Weakly reaching out an overly-shaking hand, she grasped the yellow painted arm of her partner. "I have failed you." And with that, she closed her eyes and went limp, dead.

Weiss smacked her hand to her forehead, face-palming.

Laughing, Yang raised her rifle in the air, joyfully exclaiming, "WOO! And Team Bumblebee snatches victory from the jaws of defeat for the win!" She then proceeded to do a dance, shaking her rear and pumping her fists toward the sky.

Shaking her head, Blake offered a hand down to Weiss, which she took. Helping her up, she glanced to the blonde doing her victory shake. "Don't ask me how I fell in love with that."

Shaking her head and wiping some paint off her face, Weiss muttered, "I won't. I do not exactly have great taste myself." She looked down at Ruby, whom was still committed to the part of playing dead. Although she was giggling an awful lot for a downed soldier.

Weiss flicked some paint onto her downed friend, making her squeak. "Gack!"

Finishing up her dance, Yang kneeled down beside her sister. She gloated, "You now have to cook dinner and do the dishes every night for the rest of the week."

Groaning, Ruby finally pushed herself up from the floor. "No fair sis! You guys played dirty!"

"No we didn't! It was tactics! You were just dumb enough to fall for it." Yang countered. "Seriously, it was almost painful to watch."

Angry, Ruby could only say, "Team White Rose will have its revenge!"

Chuckling, she gave the redhead a one armed hug, "Sure Ruby, whatever you say."


	6. Chapter 6: A Night At Blake's

A/N: I'm thinking of changing the rating to T from here on out. Writing innocent dates with Yang of all people proves to be a little difficult. So you have been warned.

I also believe the title of this chapter might be just a bit misleading. Excellent...

* * *

Vzzzt. Vzzzt.

_Hey Blake! Whatcha doing?_

_Homework. After that last paper I turned in, my English professor thought it would be a wonderful idea to assign another. This time on the intricacies of Shakespearean literature._

_Pffft. Typical teachers. I'm pretty sure they all have some kind of S&M kink with all the assignments they give out._

_You would. What are you up to?_

_Walking around town, doing whatever._

_What does 'whatever' imply._

_It implies that I'm coming over for a visit! ;)_

_No. Please not today Yang, I am not really in the mood to have someone over._

_Ah come oooon. Please?_

_No, I do not feel too well._

_Oh, well I'm definitely coming over now. I'm going to make you feel all better!_

_No! Gosh dar-_

Before Blake could send her next text, another message popped up.

_Too late! Already here._

Blake froze. Oh sweet buttery pancakes...

Running to her apartment door, she held on to the lock mechanism, waiting.

Hearing footsteps stop outside her door, she listened to the sound of someone rummaging for something in their pocket. Then the sound of a key being inserted into a lock filled her ears. The stubborn girl refused to let the lock turn, stopping the intruder's attempt to get in.

"Blake!" A familiar voice called to her through the door. "Let go of the lock!" Curses, she already figured her out.

"No! I told you not to come!" She knew it would backfire on her one day if she gave Yang the spare key to her apartment. Figures that day would come so soon.

"Blake, please let me in." Oh no. That tone. She's pouting isn't she?

Looking through the peephole, she instantly regretted doing so. Indeed she saw an adorable blonde outside her door, lower lip slightly jutted in a cute expression. It was nothing compared to the puppy-dog pout of a certain red themed girl, but it was a close second.

Sighing, Blake released the lock. The door opened to reveal a now grinning blonde holding something behind her back. "Mind if I come in?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes." Blake walked back into her apartment, yawning as she flopped herself back onto the couch. Her open laptop humming in front of her on the coffee table.

Shutting the door behind her and removing her shoes, Yang said, "Aw, cheer up. I brought strawberries!" She held up a see-through plastic container containing fresh, delicious red treats. "What's up? Aren'tcha happy to see me?" Placing the strawberries on the kitchen counter, she walked to the other side of the couch and sat down next to Blake. She reached her arm up and around, comfortably laying her arm across the back of the seat.

Blake leaned back into her couch, resting her head on Yang's arm and wrist. "Of course I am. I was just working on the assignment I told you about." She gestured to the laptop before her, displaying an open document. "I have not slept in the last couple of days since I am trying to finish it as quickly as possible. I'm just... very tired okay?"

"What the flip? Why are you trying to finish it so early? If you were just assigned it, surely your prof gave you a few weeks to work on it."

Turning her head away, Blake answered, "He did. But I…" She mumbled, to low for Yang to hear.

"Say what? I didn't catch that last part."

"I wanted to give myself more time to spend with you!" Blake loudly admitted, refusing to face Yang.

"Awww!" Yang cooed. She brought up her other arm and dragged Blake into a hug from behind, the blonde nuzzling the shorter woman's neck. She inhaled the scent of fresh jasmine and a smell that could only be described as Blake. It was heavenly. "You like me! The kitty-cat really likes me!"

"Quiet fiend. Before I kick you out."

Relinquishing her hold, Yang brought her hand up to Blake's chin and grasped it, gently making Blake face her. "You're going to have to make me." She smirked. With that, she stole a kiss.

Blake instantly relaxed, turning around in the kiss to bring herself closer. She circled her arms around Yang's neck, digging her hands in her luscious golden locks. Yang's lips were so soft… and she smelled just like honey and lavender. It was addicting.

As Yang nipped her bottom lip, Blake needed to pull away for air. Taking a breath, she opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of a worried girlfriend.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said you were tired. You look rough." Yang commented. The raven-haired girl's eyeballs were tinged pink, dark circles underneath adding to her exhausted appearance.

"Thanks, I feel so pretty now."

"Yeah, yeah. How about we get you to take a break?" Yang closed Blake's laptop. Good thing her computer automatically saved any changes, she would not have been a happy feline otherwise.

Getting up, Yang bent down to Blake. "What are you-, ah!" Blake let out a small cry of surprise at being lifted bridal style.

Her lavender orbs shining in laughter, Yang said, "Sorry for the interruption. Let's get you to bed!" She was not sorry in the slightest.

Blake sighed in defeat, knowing that fighting her rambunctious girlfriend was a lost cause.

Setting her down on the bed gently, Yang kissed Blake at the base of her right Faunus ear. "You should really take a cat-nap if you're so tired. We can always spend time together just about any day."

Blake snorted lightly, not appreciating the pun. "I was doing it for you and this is the thanks I get? Besides, you're the one who invited yourself over."

"Something tells me you get grumpier when you're tired." Yang smiled. Sarcastically, she added, "Thank you for your valiant efforts Miss Snarky, you can have your reward now."

Blake looked up at Yang in confusion. "Reward?"

Yang gave Blake another light kiss, this time on the lips. Connecting purple to gold, she said, "Yeah, a kiss and a good nights sleep."

As Yang started to head for the door, Blake held out a hand and called, "Wait! Where are you going?"

Turning back around, Yang said with a serious expression, "Leaving. You should really get some sleep."

"You're leaving already?"

"I thought you didn't want me here?" Yang countered.

"Well," Blake looked down at her sheets, drawing invisible circles with a finger, "maybe you could… sleep over? Since you're here and all."

Yang beamed, her shy Blake was really coming out of her shell.

"Really?! Cool! I don't have a change of clothes, but I guess I'll live. You mind if I take the couch?"

"Actually, I thought it would better if we, um…" Blake patted the sheets next to her. Her bed big enough to hold two people easily.

Eyes widening, Yang looked at Blake, speechless. Forget coming out of her shell, Blake shattered the thing to pieces on the way out.

Not giving her girlfriend the chance to rethink her request, she happily bounced over. "Alright! Never knew you were so bold Blake." She added, cooing.

Turning pink, Blake picked up one of her pillows and threw it at the incoming blonde, nailing her in the face. "Pick that up and get over here before I change my mind."

Obediently picking up the fluffy projectile, Yang laughed. "Okay, sheesh, no need to get vicious." Throwing the pillow back onto the bed, she started to take off her shirt.

Her face a deep shade of red, the Faunus girl exclaimed, "Yang! What are you doing?!"

Pausing, the blonde looked at the woman on the bed quizzically, "I was taking my clothes off…?"

"Why?!"

"If I sleep in them, they'll get wrinkled." Yang innocently explained. "Besides, I'm wearing an undershirt and shorts. Calm down kitten." Smiling like a perverted old man, Yang asked, "What did you think I was doing?"

"I changed my mind. You sleep on the couch."

Throwing her jeans, shirt and socks on the couch, she then turned off the light switch by the door, coating the room in darkness. Yang then hopped onto Blake's bed and tackled the shorter woman, causing Blake to fall onto her back, Yang on top. Now only dressed in a white undershirt and black boyshorts. "Nope! Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Get off."

"Hmmmm." Yang looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think. Blake only knew this with her night vision. It always came in handy. "Nah."

"I thought we were going to sleep."

Narrowing her eyes, lilac sought amber in the dark playfully. "I changed my mind as well."

"Yang, honey." Blake warned in a stern monotone. The blonde was testing her patience. She felt so sleepy...

Sighing, she rolled off the woman beneath her, laying flat on her back. "Fiiinnee." Looking to her tired partner, she commented, "You know, I'm beginning to think that you calling me 'honey' has to do with that time with the bear."

"..."

"Holy sweet potato, you ARE calling me honey cause of that aren't you?!"

Luckily, Yang couldn't make out Blake's face in the dark. If she could, she would've seen the fiendish smirk across her lips. "Maybe." Cupping Yang's face with her hand, she brought her close for a quick kiss. "It was a memorable day."

Blake gathered the blanket around the both of them, ending their conversation. Snuggling to get comfortable, Blake pressed herself to Yang's side, nuzzling the warmer girl's neck. Yang's left arm, now trapped beneath Blake's neck, turned onto her side and brought up her hand to wrap around her girlfriend, bringing her closer.

Using her index finger, she scratched the spot between Blake's ears, drawing out a rumbling purr from the girl in her arms. Yang discovered she loved that sound.

_She is just too cute. How in the world did I get so lucky?_

"Goodnight Yang." Blake mumbled, already half asleep in the warm embrace. "Love you."

Yang's eyes widened. She had not expected to hear that. Would Blake even remember that declaration in the morning?

Deciding she would cross that bridge when she came to it, Yang closed her eyes and smiled. Placing her chin atop her girlfriend's head, she whispered, "Goodnight kitten, I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I felt like writing something fluffy. At least, I think this is fluffy.

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7: Before the Beach

The sun beat down warmly on the hot July afternoon. It was a pleasant day to stay indoors and do nothing but enjoy the modern technology known as air conditioning.

That's what Blake felt like doing. Indulging in her simple pleasures. But somehow, she was dragged into other plans.

Earlier in the week, Blake had gotten a seemingly innocent phone call from her dearest love Yang. All she was told was to get a swimsuit, towel, extra set of clothes and be ready by Saturday for a surprise before she was hung up on. Wondering what the surprise was, she had complied. Taking a wild guess with her collected items, she assumed they were going to the pool.

When Saturday rolled around, she didn't know what to think.

Her predicament was this: she was sitting in a limo with a strangely silent Ruby, smug Yang and fuming Weiss. This morning had been an agonizing wait what with Yang refusing to answer her phone. Now, she would rather go back to that time of ignorant bliss.

They were being driven toward an unknown location by a chauffeur of sorts, presumably someone who worked for Weiss' family. Said young heiress fidgeted in her seat, glaring at Yang with icy daggers. She looked back, the heat of her gaze met Weiss evenly, creating an awkward tension. Blake and Ruby sat to the side of their respective partners.

Blake decided to break the silence, not sure how much longer she could take. "So… would someone like to inform me on where we are going?"

Finally showing emotion, Ruby beamed at Blake. Happy that someone had disrupted the unwanted quiet. "We're going to the beach!"

"The beach?" Blake questioned. It had been one of her assumptions, but she had thought going to a pool had been a far likelier option. Not that she minded, the beach had it's ups and downs too.

"Yeah, but you two weren't invited!" Weiss yelled, breaking her staring contest with Yang. The fiery blonde chuckled, amused.

"What? Then why are we here?" Blake tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought it would be a great idea to tag along!" Yang gleefully exclaimed.

"You invited yourself without asking!" Weiss accused.

"Well… that might have been my fault." Ruby meekly pointed out.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the redhead next to her. "And how is that?"

Creating circles in the air with her hands in some sort of odd gesture, Ruby looked to the ceiling of the car as she thought back. "I may have… mentioned… your invitation to the beach this weekend to Yang. And she might have asked if she and Blake could come. And I might have said sure…" Ruby trailed off. She now looked down at the seat, finding the black color of the upholstery suddenly fascinating.

Weiss' face turned a steaming shade of red in her rage. Blake wondered if it was truly possible for steam to come out one's ears.

"You know," Blake commented, "you did not _have _to pick me up this afternoon. You did not _have_ to let Yang stay in the limo when you retrieved Ruby. You were, and are, free to kick us out at any time."

Weiss sighed, deflating. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. "I wouldn't do that though. Ruby insisted on letting you two come along, so I obliged."

Yang, grinning deviously, gave Ruby a fist bump before the heiress could see. How Ruby didn't know the true feeling's of the snowy white girl was a mystery to Blake.

The amber eyed woman grinned. She knew Yang meant well. If anything, she probably just wanted to provide a nice, romantic trip for them. They had not been able to go out on dates lately due to Yang training intensely to be chosen to represent Vale in the Vytal Olympics. The revealing of who had been selected was held a few weeks ago. It had turned out to be in vain.

While Yang held substantial skill on the tennis court, she had not been picked to play for Vale. Finding out that she had not been good enough, Yang refused to speak to anyone. She had been spending all her time at the gym, punching the stuffing out of a training bag. The young athlete had not wanted to take her anger out on anyone she loved, so she had been keeping distant. Blake had tried to track her down, but to no avail. When the blonde wanted to be found, she would be. They had a better chance at separating Ruby from her beloved sweets.

Now though, Blake and Yang leaned into each other, their hands clasped together on Yang's lap. The blonde's fury had been quelled and now she wanted some fun to distract herself with.

After hearing about Ruby's plans to go to the beach with Weiss, she decided it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with her dearest Blake.

In all honesty, Weiss should have seen it coming.

"Thank you Weiss, that was very kind of you." Blake answered with a warm smile.

Weiss crossed her arms and turned away, flustered by the unexpected praise. "Whatever."

"Oooh, this is gonna be so GREAT!" Ruby exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. "We can go swimming, build sand castles, play with the beach ball I brought, eat ice cream, go snorkeling, go cliff diving, go- mmmppphh!" Ruby was stopped short by a pale white hand.

"As fun as that sounds, let's play a game right now. We won't be there for a few more hours." Weiss stated. Lowering her limb from Ruby's mouth, she held up her hand. "Does anyone know the quiet game?"

"Guuuhh, that game is so boooring." Ruby replied exasperatedly, falling over onto her side on the limo seat.

"We can make it interesting." Yang smirked.

_Oh no. I do not like that look_ Blake thought. Glancing at her girlfriend with suspicion.

"How about we add some stakes to this? Loser has to do something lame and all that jazz."

"Okay!" Ruby said, sitting back up in expectation. Weiss gave a look that mirrored Blake's unease, but neither girl protested.

"Alright, here's the deal." Yang started, "Winner gets to decide what kind of activities everyone else has to do at the beach. No matter what it is, even if it's something lame like suntanning or reading." Yang looked at Weiss and Blake pointedly as she listed the details. "Loser has to pay for all the food we will no doubt be eating." Yang smirked. The exuberant blonde and her redheaded sister had, at times, insatiable appetites. Those were heavy terms.

It was Weiss's turn to smirk. "Fine. Don't be mad when you lose though."

"WAIT!" Ruby exclaimed, "Are there any rules? I think there should be some rules!"

Holding a hand to her chin, Yang muttered, "Rules huh?" Holding up her index finger, she then said, "Okay! Rule one, any breaths, grunts, coughs, sneezes, yawns or other regular body functions do not count as 'noise' since we can't help it." She held up another finger, "Rule two, giggle or laugh and you're out." She held up one last finger, "Rule three, no making noise with other objects on purpose to irritate others into speaking. That counts as instant disqualification."

All three of the other participants nodded and said in unison, "Agreed." Tension started to fill the air. Each girl now intent on winning this game.

Holding her fist out, Yang shouted, "We have a game! Get ready," she lifted her fist up like she held a flag, "get set," her fist sailed down as she proclaimed, "START!"

Silence reigned. For the first few minutes, all was normal. Ruby took to staring out the window, admiring the beautiful summer day and passing scenery. Weiss pulled out a book from her beach bag and had started to read. Blake would have done the same, but she was content to lean against Yang and take a quick nap. Yang, on the other hand, had other ideas.

Nudging Blake's head, she tried to get the raven-haired woman to look at her. Blake looked up quizzically, wondering what in the wide, wide world her girlfriend could possibly want when they were not allowed to say anything. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Yang looked down at her with her eyes half-lidded, violet orbs holding a mischievous gleam. Conveying what she wanted with nothing but her body language, she leaned down toward Blake, aiming for a kiss. The Faunus girl tried to dodge by leaning back, but that proved to be a mistake. Yang's lips landed softly on her neck instead, not that the blonde minded. Blake tried to bite back a gasp at the contact. She did not intend to lose this game.

When Yang looked up at her again, Blake shot her an angry glare. She mouthed quietly, _What are you doing?!_

Yang mouthed back slowly, _Just play along. And don't make any noise!_

Blake felt she had no choice in the matter.

Oh no, now she's wandering with her hands. Blake felt as Yang's hands lightly traveled up her legs, over her hips, and explored the open range that was her stomach. Her hands steadily climbing higher. Blake shivered, trying hard not to make a sound. Grabbing her girlfriend's naughty hands, she forced them into the air, struggling to get them to stay put. Yang proved to be too strong for her.

Freeing her wrists, she grabbed Blake's in turn, making her fall over in their seat. She crawled on top of Blake, holding her wrists above her head. The young Faunus glared up at the bold blonde, her face hovering only inches above her. She struggled little. Blake could always break free if she wanted to, but she didn't. She allowed the lavender-eyed woman above her to kiss her face slowly. First her forehead, then her nose, her human ear, her cheek. Why was she testing her patience like this? Finally, as she leaned down to capture her lips, eyes closing….

"STOP!" came a strangled cry.

Right. She forgot they were not alone.

Yang immediately released Blake, who just laid there, stunned. "Hah! I knew I could get you to break! You have officially lost the game!" Yang triumphantly punched the ceiling, forgetting it was there. "Ow…."

Sitting up, Blake looked over to the seat opposite their's. Ruby had her back turned to them, her face buried into the seat, her eyes squeezed shut and hands over her ears to distract herself and pretend she wasn't there. Weiss was clutching her book, knuckles whiter than usual, and breathing hard, her face a dangerous shade of red.

Turning back to the woman in front of her, she smacked Yang's arm, drawing out a surprised yelp from her and a questioning glare. "That's for teasing me."

"Love you too kitten." Yang mumbled, rubbing her sore arm.

"You… you…!" Weiss fumed angrily.

"I… I… I got a free dinner date for me and my girlfriend! Thanks Weiss!" Yang happily proclaimed, imitating her victim. Mission accomplished.

Weiss looked like she was considering throwing her book at her tormentor. She almost did.

Tapping Ruby on the shoulder, Blake tried to get the redhead to face her. "Ruby, you can look now, you won."

Lowering her hands, Ruby looked around, "I did? WOO! Uh…" She flinched upon seeing Weiss' steely cold gaze. "I mean, I relinquish any activity choosing power?"

"Smart decision Ruby Rose."


	8. Chapter 8: At the Beach

Blake raised a hand to block the glaring sun from her eyes, taking a look around at the beach before her.

Without a cloud in sight and only two in the afternoon, the four girl's had finally arrived at the beach without incident. Many beach-goers had set up spots along the edge of the water, enjoying time playing with their family and friends in the cold ocean and warm sand. As Blake scanned the sandy shore, she saw a secluded and currently empty area by the cliffs off to the left. It looked perfect.

"Hey guys," Blake called behind her to the three women still at the car, gathering everything they thought they needed, "there looks to be a desirable spot over by those cliffs."

Yang, finally getting together what she wanted to bring, called, "Okay! Go stake it out for us, we'll catch up to you in a bit."

Blake jogged to the cliffs. While she wasn't in any hurry, something about the scenery made her feel giddy with the need to burn off a little energy. Something about the slight wind blowing the salty smell of the ocean toward her, the beautiful sunny sky and the view and sound of the churning waves and calling seagulls made her feel peaceful. Almost like the rest of the world didn't have to matter for a little while.

Reaching the cliffs, Blake set down her beach bag and staked the umbrella she had borrowed from Weiss into the sand some yards away. After laying out her beach towel underneath, she stepped out of the shade her borrowed umbrella provided to get a better look at her surroundings.

She faced the ocean, taking in its brilliant blue sheen and vast horizon. Several specialty shops lined a boardwalk behind her, providing any necessary items that a visitor could have forgotten back home. Several seafood restaurants at various levels of fancy were also dotted along the beachfront, each one creating a different atmosphere for any occasion, be it for a fun family outing or a romantic date. To Blake's left were the cliffs, jutting up about thirty feet high, the underside of them revealing a cove with a cave entrance that disappeared into the rock formation. The young Faunus spotted the entrance with her enhanced vision. Blake felt the need to investigate, a childish sense of curiosity running through her veins. Yang must be rubbing off on her.

"Wow, this looks like a great spot!" Speak of the devil.

To Blake's right approached the other three girls, Yang and Ruby rushing to meet Blake with Weiss lagging behind, already dressed in their swimsuits. Yang and Ruby were wearing near identical bikinis, one red, one yellow. Each one holding unique differences. Ruby's with a single black stripe down her right breast, the line continuing on to her bikini bottoms. The only difference in Yang's, besides color and size, was that her's needed to be tied to stay on, adding the extra flair. Weiss was the only one in a solid, icy blue one piece that fit her form like a glove, a snowflake symbol over her right breast. Her hair was in a centered ponytail for once, positioned low. Blake herself wore her black bikini, albeit one that covered more of her chest, closer to looking like a sports bra with a v-neck dip. Her bottoms were hidden by a small skirt that stayed on by a knot resting on her right hip, covering her legs down to mid-thigh. Her bow still atop her head and a thin, furry-looking belt around her skirt completing her look.

Blake smiled at the incoming trio. "Thanks. As soon as I saw it, I thought it looked perfect."

Yang and Ruby set down their things by Blake's, quickly taking in the scenery the black-haired girl had been admiring mere seconds ago, excited smiles stretched across their faces. Weiss set up her own umbrella a few feet from Blake's, repeating the process of setting out her beach blanket and then sitting down, taking a deep, relaxing breath.

Looking away from the ocean, Yang paced her way back to Blake, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in her revealing outfit, relishing the sight of rarely seen curves. She liked what she saw.

"Hey kitten." Yang spoke in a sultry voice, stalking up to Blake, who smirked and raised an eyebrow. Yang lightly traced her hand over her shoulder, the other wrapping around her waist and bringing their bodies together. "How would you like to go somewhere more private with me?"

Blake rolled her eyes and gave Yang a quick but no less passionate kiss. Pulling back, one hand gripping Yang's chin, she said, "We just got here Yang. How about something else first?"

Yang released her reluctantly and stuck out her tongue, "Fine, have it your way." Sauntering over to her bag, she shook her hips and teased, "But you're missing out! Ain't nothing on this beach hotter and more fun than me!" She then proceeded to dig into the beach bag, looking for something.

"Allll right! Time to hit the water!" Ruby exclaimed, racing off towards the ocean before anyone could stop her.

Yang, for once the responsible older sister, yelled out to her, waving a white tube, "Wait! You didn't put any sunscreen on!" Sighing, she trudged after her sibling, ready to tackle Ruby into submission to apply the annoying, if necessary, cream. It was for her own good.

Watching as Yang tried to drag Ruby out of the water, Blake sat down on her beach towel. Glancing over to Weiss, she saw that the scarred girl was already ignoring everything around her, attention diverted to the book she had been reading in the limo. It felt strangely nostalgic to Blake.

"You are not going to go swim too Weiss?" Blake questioned. She had originally only intended for her and Ruby to be here. Surely she had intended to go swimming. Was there something holding the young heiress back?

Looking up from her novel, Weiss pondered the question. Deciding against a defensive approach, Weiss sighed and took the honest one. "I don't wish to sound rude to you Blake, but while I did plan to do that in the beginning, I just... can't in front of you and that blonde brute over there." She waved her hand off toward Yang, who had successfully gotten a childishly pouting Ruby to stay still while she rubbed sunscreen on the younger girl's shoulders and face. Hard to believe the redhead was eighteen.

"Why is that? Is there something stopping you from having fun?" Blake asked.

"Well…no..." Weiss fumbled for an answer, trying to find the right words to describe what she wanted to say, "It's just…"

"You do not wish to seem unladylike in front of us?" Blake guessed. Taking in Weiss' slightly shocked expression, she assumed she had hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"I…! Well… yes, I suppose that is one way of putting it." Weiss admitted, her book now set down in front of her as she rubbed one of her arms. She had an image to uphold, and she would do nearly anything to ensure that it was not tarnished in the slightest. The fact that she trusted Blake with her insecurities showed how much she was starting to truly feel comfortable around her black-haired friend. But if she could be honest to her, there should be nothing wrong with letting loose a little bit in front of her as well. Although, she believed it to be a little late at this point, she already knew what the white-haired girl was truly like.

Getting up from her towel, Blake started to walk toward Weiss' little shady oasis. "Weiss, you know there is nothing you can do in front of me or Yang that will change what we think about you." Reaching Weiss, she sat cross-legged on the icy girl's shaded blanket, sitting across from her. "Whatever you feel you can do in front of Ruby, you can do in front of us too. You are not alone." She smiled warmly at the girl across from her. "We are all dorks here."

Cracking a smile, Weiss shook her head in amusement. "Well, if you insist." Looking toward the two siblings on the sand, she watched as Ruby tackled Yang after the blonde made some sort of comment, both of them falling over on to the sand. The redhead wearing a blush the color of her swimsuit.

"Hey Blake," Weiss began to question, the woman across from her eyeing her quizzically, "do you really think me and Ruby would work?" Blake blinked in surprise. What a thing to ask. Maybe this was the problem Weiss truly felt bothered by? Her nerves must have returned in the presence of Yang and Blake.

The amber-eyed girl pondered it seriously for a moment, rubbing her chin in thought. "Well, taking into account both the personalities you two possess, I would think you compliment each other nicely." Blake answered honestly. "Despite your differences, you both hold on to each other like a missing half."

Patting Weiss' shoulder, she continued, "But you never know if you will work well together until you try. I know I was rather surprised with whom I ended up dating. She is almost like my opposite. The flame that sheds light into my darkness." As Blake retracted her hand, she looked behind her fondly to glance at Yang. Ruby now attempting to bury her laughing older sister in the hot sand.

Bringing her attention to Weiss, the heiress gazed at her worriedly, voicing her concerns. "But what if she only feels friendship? What if I'm reading her wrong?" Ah, a problem Blake could sympathize with.

Amber orbs stared intently into frightened blue irises, understanding clear in her eyes. "Do you really want to wait until she finds someone else to know the answer? The longer you wait, the higher the probability that someone else will realize they love her and take her away. Do you really have anything to lose?"

Weiss looked down at the book in front of her, contemplating Blake's advice. Nodding, she looked back up, her glare determined. "I'm going to tell her today."

Blake smiled, happy that her friend would finally confess, confident that it would work out. Standing up and offering a hand down, she commented, "How about all four of us have some fun first? I think I can distract Yang later if you want to be alone with Ruby." Blake winked and shot a grin at Weiss as she said this.

Yang really was becoming a bad influence on her.

Grinning back, Weiss took Blake's hand, hauling herself up with the added help. The two of them finishing their bonding session, happy with the refreshing feeling of a friendship strengthened. Both women stepped out from under the umbrella's shade, making their way toward Ruby and her now buried older sister.

Blake called out to them, "Need some help there Yang?"

Yang shouted back dramatically "Oh thank god I thought no one would rescue me." She seemed to squirm underneath her sandy prison. The mound did not move, not a single grain disturbed. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Giggling, Blake shifted the heavy sand off her girlfriend, freeing her. Shaking the numbness off her limbs, Yang then hugged Blake, getting sand everywhere. "My hero!" She exclaimed, giving the dark girl a kiss on the cheek, causing Blake to cough and look off to the side, secretly enjoying the attention.

"Nooo!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why did you let her out early? She was being punished!"

Blake tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Punished?"

"For making fun of me!"

"Why was she making fun of you?"

Ruby looked down, hands clasped shyly in front of her. "No reason…."

While Weiss looked at Ruby in puzzlement, clueless, Blake turned her head to Yang, grinning. She understood what Yang was teasing her about. She foresaw a new couple leaving this beach before the day was over.

"Let's go swimming Blake!" Yang exclaimed suddenly, taking her partner's arm and pulling her toward the water excitedly.

Blake dug her feet into the sand, trying to stop the rambunctious blonde. "Uh… that's okay Yang. How about we make sand castles instead?" She asked hurriedly.

Stopping, Yang glared at Blake suspiciously. "What? Why?"

"I hate getting water in my ears." Blake glared meaningfully, twitching her bow for emphasis. Yang mouthed a silent 'Oh' in understanding.

Weiss interrupted, her and Ruby oblivious to the bows movements. "That's hardly an excuse."

_No Weiss, you're supposed to be on my side _Blake thought.

The heiress continued, "And before you go in, you should take off your bow. You'll ruin it otherwise. Actually, why are you wearing it now? And what's with the weird belt around your waist? That's not very functional for swimming."

Before Blake could answer, a sudden noise rang through the air.

It sounded as though a loud siren had been set off. It was coming from the direction of the boardwalk. The quartet of women turned in time to see a young Faunus boy running from some cops. The siren was coming from one of the shops, indicating someone had taken merchandise without paying. The boy held in his hand a bag, most likely holding stolen goods since the police yelled the line that they believed always stopped a burglar. "Stop thief!" It didn't work this time.

The boy dodged crowds walking the boardwalk with ease. Using his monkey gifted agility, he crawled up a small cliff side and disappeared. The police stopped below the cliff the boy escaped over, doubled over and trying to catch their breath.

Weiss shook her head at the display and scoffed. "Filthy Faunus. Crooks the lot of them."

Blake turned a venomous glare to the white-haired girl. "Excuse me?"

Weiss gave Blake a quizzical glance, not realizing what her offhand comment had done. "The Faunus. They're nothing but trouble." Seizing the opportunity, she elaborated further. "The White Fang is an excellent example of why they are pure evil. They are a wild group of rapscallions that resort to murder and theft to get what they want. I despise them all." She glared at the direction the Faunus boy had escaped to.

Hearing this Yang quickly grasped Blake's forearms, holding her in place. "Blake, think before you say anything." She whispered this into her ear so no one else could hear. She knew what Blake was probably thinking. If she acted on such thoughts, Weiss would not leave the beach alive.

"There is no such thing as pure evil!" Blake exclaimed. She tried to calm herself down, somewhat comforted by Yang's concerned touch. She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "What makes you say that? Surely you do not believe all Faunus are like that."

Weiss brought her gaze back to Blake. "No, I'm pretty sure they are." She looked off to the ocean, looking out into the endless expanse of deep blue. "The White Fang have been at war with my family for generations Blake. The Faunus have murdered board members, close family friends, even robbed from us personally! The technology the Schnee Corporation develops should not fall into the hands of those vermin." She angrily spat her last sentences, voice rising, "That Faunus boy is probably on his way to joining that radical group of terrorists right now! They are nothing more than thieves, liars and murderers!"

Blake felt like punching the ignorant girl. The only thing stopping her was Yang's grip. She thought Weiss was better than this, she was wrong. "It's because of people like you that the Faunus of the White Fang, in _general_, act so drastically!"

"People like _me_?"

"You're discriminatory!" Blake had a wild gleam in her eye, rage boiling within the pit of her stomach. She shouted, "Did you ever think that maybe we were just tired of being pushed around?!"

Everyone froze. Weiss and Ruby gasping at Blake's revealing outburst.

Blake looked at both of them. Breathing hard through her mouth in anger. Her gaze slowly softened and became frightened as she realized that two people she had come to hold dearly were gazing at her with a mixture of shock and confusion.

Tearing herself free of Yang's grasp, she sprinted toward the cliffs, heading for the cove she had seen earlier.

Ruby and Weiss watched her go, mouths agape. Yang, however, gripped Weiss' shoulders angrily and forced her to face the enraged blonde. In a dangerously low voice, she said, "Weiss, when I get back here with Blake, you are going to apologize for those harsh remarks."

Weiss stared back at her in surprise, only able to ask one coherent question, "Did you know about this?!"

Letting go of Weiss, she turned toward the cliffs. "Of course I did. Do you really think I was with her all this time and didn't know?" She returned her gaze back to Weiss, a contemplative look on her face. She decided to tell her. She revealed, "She told me she was once part of the White Fang, but she left because she didn't like the way they handled business. Not all Faunus are what you think they are Weiss." With that, she sprinted after Blake. Leaving a dumbstruck Weiss behind at the shore.

XXXX

The only sound that could be heard through the cavern was the steady dripping of water from the ceiling falling into the pool below. The walls danced with the reflections of light on the water, making the cave glow with a low blue light. Deep in the shadows, by the water's surface, sat a girl with her knees hugged to her chest, looking at herself in the luminescent liquid like a mirror. A black silk object sat beside her while her ears laid flat against her head. A furry black limb attached to her lower back fidgeted in the air. A few tears making their way down the young woman's face.

Blake glared at her reflection, angry and saddened. She knew that the White Fang did not have the most reputable past, but did that really make them the standard by which every Faunus was judged by? Why did she have to find out Weiss hated the Faunus in such a horrible fashion? How did it become like this?

_Should I go back? If I do, what is there to be said? Stop being such a judgemental brat? _Blake sighed._ That would only make things worse. And I have a feeling she will not apologize._ Blake picked up a smooth rock resting beside her and tossed it into the pool, watching it splash and upset the water, ripples spreading throughout the surface. _That ignorant child is not worth talking to. _

Hearing something with her enhanced senses, Blake's cat ears perked atop her head, listening intently. Were those footsteps?

"Blake!" A familiar voice echoed, someone clumsily making their way through the dark tunnel toward the light of the water. Toward Blake. "Are you in here? Give me a shout if you can hear me!"

"I'm over here Yang." She called out weakly. Her throat had closed up, making talking a little difficult. She should have known Yang would chase after her.

Yang finally trekked her way into the cavern, scanning it for a familiar face. Finding her, she stepped up to the shadows engulfing the petite woman. She gave a small smile to the contemplating girl. The dark woman not looking up from her gaze into the pool. "I knew if I looked hard enough I'd find some treasure." Taking a seat beside Blake, she joined her in staring into the glowing depths. Blake didn't respond.

After a few minutes, Blake leaned into Yang, silent tears still streaming down her cheeks. Yang rested her head atop the young Faunus, mindful of her ears, silently telling her that she was there for her. The blonde knew that the situation needed to mended as soon as possible, and there was only one way to do that.

Yang broke the silence, softly saying, "We need to go back Blake."

Blake shook her head against Yang's shoulder. She spoke like she had a bad taste in her mouth, "I do not wish to face that racist."

Yang sighed, she knew it would not be easy to convince her, but she was not going to give up. "I don't think she realized what she was saying Blake. Weiss says some pretty cold things sometimes, ya know? She just never got to know a Faunus before. Not like you Blake." Yang lifted her head to look down at Blake, the raven-haired woman looking back with a suspicious gaze, unshed tears still in her eyes. "I think you can make her change her opinion if you give her a chance. I know it will be difficult, but think of this as your _own_ revolution. Your _own _fight for the Faunus. Prove to her that you are nothing like the White Fang. Prove it to everyone." Yang gave a grim smile, knowing it would be an uphill battle with Weiss. But she knew Blake could do it if she tried.

"Do you… do you really think I could change her opinion of the Faunus so easily?" Blake looked back down into the pool, studying the reflection of her and Yang.

Yang shook her head. "Nope." Gazing at a slightly confused Blake, she smiled a warmer smile. "I know you can do it kitten."

Blake looked toward the pool again, retreating into her thoughts for a few moments.

Yang looked around the cave. While there was nothing wrong with it per say, the dancing reflections actually quite mesmerizing to Yang, she wanted to leave. She was not to fond of spooky places.

"Can we get out of here? This place is giving me the heebie-jeebies." Yang mock shivered and hugged herself, looking back at a now calmer Blake.

"I suppose we can." Standing up, her tail flicked Yang's nose, catching the blonde by surprise.

As she spoke, Yang stood up and excitedly started to chase the furry extension with a hand. "Whoa, wait a second! Is that a _tail_? Is this what that belt looking thing you were wearing was?"

Confused, Blake spun in a circle to try to get away from the insistent touch of the blonde. "Uh, yeah? Most Faunus have tails Yang. Why are you so surprised?"

Finally catching it, Yang gently ran the tail through her fingers, admiring the silky texture. "I don't know, maybe because you never showed me before?"

Tilting her head to the side, ears twitching in thought, Blake asked, "Really? Huh. I guess it has become a bit of a habit to wrap it around my waist while I wear clothes." She silently watched in amusement as Yang played with her tail.

"How did I not notice before? You have got to let me play with this more often." Yang commented, enjoying the feel of the fuzzy limb wrapping around her hand. She also could not help but add, "And you need to wear clothes less."

Finally cracking a smile, she wiped the tears off her face and flicked her tail away from Yang.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, she told Yang, "Come on, I will go talk to Weiss, but you are coming with me." With that, she strolled away from the blonde while waving her tail in a sassy manner, beckoning her to follow. Yang was taken off guard by the sudden mood change.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the bow Blake had left behind and followed with a grin, thinking, _Ugh, women._

Taking Blake's hand and intertwining their fingers, they both headed out into the sunlight.

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like how episode 15 played out. I think either Ruby or Yang should have made the effort to go after Blake when she left. It just… felt kinda blah to me. I used some of the dialogue from the episode and did this. Hope the emotional scenes were okay (I don't know if I did them right).

Anyway, last part of the beach trip is next.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Night

Weiss watched as the blonde took off from her in hot pursuit of the newly revealed Faunus girl.

Not knowing what to think, Weiss turned to the only other person with her. She asked Ruby in disbelief, "Did you know she was a Faunus?!"

Ruby also watched as her sister entered some sort of shadowed cave entrance under the cliffs and disappeared. Shaking her head, she looked back to Weiss. "No, I didn't." She rubbed her arm and added as an afterthought, "I just hope she's okay."

Weiss looked back to the cove, not sure what to do. She sighed and decided to head back to her towel, sitting down. Ruby followed after her heatedly. Standing in front of her with her legs spread in a stance, hands balled into angry fists at her side.

"What was that about anyway Weiss?" Ruby gestured her hand toward the cove. "Even if Blake wasn't a Faunus, those were some cruel things to say!"

Weiss gazed up at Ruby, icy orbs narrowing. "I don't feel remorse for any of my previous statements Ruby."

"But you know Blake! She's not like that!" Ruby argued.

"I never said she was!" Weiss countered back, anger rising.

"You're right." Ruby conceded in a low tone. She crossed her arms and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You didn't. You did something worse." She pointed an accusing finger at Weiss. "You implied it. You said that all Faunus are, and I quote, 'thieves, liars and murderers'. You now know Blake is a Faunus. Think about it."

Weiss widened her eyes. She hadn't thought of that. Looking back towards the cove, she reflected.

If Blake truly was a Faunus, she had done nothing but show Weiss kindness and understanding. She held out a hand in friendship in the months they somehow spent together with the energetic sister duo. Few people had ever done this for Weiss, not without expecting something in return. And as a result, Weiss had pushed people away. Refusing to open her heart.

Now though, she had quite a few people she could rely on and count as true friends. One of those friends was Blake. Just earlier she was giving her advice to help quell her worries about confessing to a certain someone. That bond she felt had been real; the Faunus girl showing her more friendship than any human ever had. Besides Ruby of course, but she meant something far more important.

Weiss hung her head in shame, a tear threatening to escape behind closed eyelids, realizing what she had done. Yang had told her that Blake had been apart of the White Fang, but that wasn't the heart of the problem. What mattered now was whether or not Blake was the same as the Faunus in that group of terrorists. Weiss knew she was nothing like them. She had to fix this.

She understood what she needed to do.

Ruby knelt down beside Weiss, placing her hand tentatively on her shoulder to show her support. "Weiss, I…"

Weiss snapped her head up to meet Ruby's gaze, the redhead leaning back a bit in shock from the intensity or her glare. "No Ruby! Don't say anything." Releasing a breath, she dropped her head into her hands, elbows on her knees. Her voice now slightly muffled, "I shouldn't have said all that I did. I made a horrible mistake."

Sitting down next to the white-haired girl, Ruby coughed to get her attention. "It's nothing that can't be fixed with a heart-felt apology and a changed outlook!" She cheerfully exclaimed with her usual energy.

She knew Weiss. She might be cold, but she wasn't heartless.

The icy girl looked up again, a single tear track under her scarred eye. Ruby reached up and wiped the tears away with her index finger, wearing a small grin. There it was. The emotional, kind girl she knew lied beneath the frozen facade. "Oh Weiss… it's going to be okay. I know it."

Weiss shook her head, dejectedly saying, "I don't know if it will be. I said some hurtful things." Weiss looked down, away from Ruby. "I'm a terrible friend."

"Nope."

Weiss looked up in confusion. "Nope?"

"Yeah, nope."

"How can you say that? After everything I did it seems pretty obvious to me that I'm the worst friend and I screwed up."

Ruby put her hand to her chin, stroking it comically in thought. "Nope, nopeity, nope." She smiled. "You didn't screw up yet. Yes, you said some things that you can't take back…"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but allowed Ruby to continue. She needed to work on her motivational speeches.

"But you can still make the effort to fix this! Like I said, you just need to give a heart-felt apology!" Ruby flung her arms out repeatedly at this, showering heart-felt apologies everywhere.

Weiss managed a small smile. "You really think I can make things right?"

Ruby nodded energetically. "I know you can! You just have to take that first step." This time, she flung her arms out toward Weiss, flexing her fingers in a sign to come closer. "Now stop worrying! How about a hug? Hugs make everything better!"

Shaking her head, the white girl accepted the gesture, clutching Ruby tightly. "Thank you Ruby." Weiss whispered into her ear. "You've always been there for me, even when I'm wrong."

Ruby pulled back, keeping one hand on Weiss' back and brought the other one up to hook around the other girl's bicep. "Of course! You… mean a lot to me Weiss." She gave the older woman a warm smile, silver eyes scrunched up slightly in mirth.

Weiss stared at Ruby, studying her face. Looking into warm silver orbs, she came to a decision.

But before she could do anything, Ruby had already leaned forward and taken Weiss' lips in a gentle kiss. Icy blue irises widened in surprise, but only briefly. She closed her eyes and melted into Ruby, kissing back.

After a few moments, they separated. Panting slightly and cheeks tinged a rosy pink. Finally comprehending what she had done, Ruby let go of Weiss and back-pedaled in her seated position, eventually falling over. Yelping on impact, Ruby started to exclaim out of fear of what the heiress would do. "Gah! Please don't hate me Weiss!" She did not bother to apologize. She was not sorry.

Weiss just stared at her. Ruby waited.

And waited.

Until Weiss broke out in hysterical laughter. Gripping her sides and laughing like she had heard the funniest joke. Ruby sat up, watching in wonderment at such a rare sight. She liked it when Weiss laughed, always had. A lot.

Calming down, Weiss pulled Ruby back over to her and gave the redhead a side hug, knocking their heads together lightly, laughing less than before. "You dork, why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you without asking?"

Weiss shook her head and admitted, "It's okay, I liked it." Turning towards a stunned Ruby, she added, "But maybe we should talk this over more. You know, about us. Maybe over dinner?"

Grinning like mad, Ruby slyly asked, "Why Weiss, are you asking me out on a date?"

Turning her head to the side, Weiss brought up a fist and coughed, "Maybe."

Ruby grabbed Weiss' cheeks with both her hands, bringing her face back to her's and promptly stated, "I accept." She kissed the older woman again. She could not get enough of the taste of vanilla on Weiss' lips.

A voice from behind Ruby sarcastically said, "Wow, we're not gone fifteen minutes and this is what you two do?"

Breaking apart in a panic, the red and white women looked to the side to see Yang and Blake. The blonde had her arms crossed, not amused. Her lilac eyes held a burning fire. Blake stood behind her to the left, hands clasped in front of her, face downcast and cat ears pressed flat against her midnight black hair. A tail nervously flicked behind her.

Ruby was the first to act. Jumping up, she tackled Blake in a hug, surprising the young woman. Weiss getting up behind her. "Blake! Oh my gosh are you okay?! I'm so sorry for I how I acted! I don't think there's anything wrong with being a Faunus and I still accept you!" Ruby started bawling on the spot, burying her face in Blake's shoulder.

A little uncomfortable, Blake patted the redhead on the back awkwardly, a small smile on her lips. "It's okay Ruby. Thank you." Fixing her gaze on the racist before her, her smile turned into a frown. "But you're not the one I need to hear that from."

Weiss hugged her arms to herself, but bravely met Blake's glare evenly. Ruby let go of Blake, stepping back and allowing the black and white women to face each other.

Weiss closed her eyes and sighed, saying in a remorseful tone, "I'm so sorry for my earlier remarks Blake. I was hasty and judgemental." Bringing her gaze back up, she took a step toward Blake, hands held open by her sides. "It doesn't matter if you're a Faunus! You're still you and you're a great friend! I was just too blinded by my own selfish opinions to realize how terrible I truly was. I know you are nothing like the White Fang! I'm so-" She was stopped short by Blake hugging her, the cat Faunus gripping her waist tightly.

"B-but… How can you forgive me so easily? After all the horrible things I said…"

Blake shook her head, still holding Weiss in an embrace. "Thank you. I did not think you would change your opinion so easily for me."

Weiss gingerly hugged back. "Of course I would. You are my friend Blake. Being a Faunus should not change that."

Blake let Weiss go, both women smiling at each other in happiness. "That's all I needed to hear." Blake said. They both really did have great friends.

Blake's smile soon turned devious. In a sickly sweet tone, she said, "Congratulations by the way. I told you it would work out."

Eyes wide and cheeks red, Weiss roughly shoved a laughing cat Faunus away from her. Quickly getting back into the swing of things. "Oh shut it!"

Hooking Weiss with one arm and Ruby with the other, her spirits now lifted, Yang joined in the teasing. "This is sooo great! You guys are finally together and you're just so cu-ute!" She pinched the cheeks of the new couple, both girls yelping in surprise and pain. "And now Blake and Weiss are friends again! This calls for a celebration."

"Guuuuh Yang. You're choking us!" Ruby gurgled out.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Weiss asked suspiciously after she was released.

Yang and Blake rolled their eyes simultaneously and in unison said, "It was obvious."

Yang then sauntered up to Weiss, hands behind her back, and coyly asked, "So Weiss… you remember how ya lost the quiet game?"

XXXX

The waxing moon hung high in the sky, its silver glow bathing the beach in its low lighting. Providing just enough visibility for any wandering souls that might wish to take a late night stroll along the sandy shores. There were two such souls now, walking hand in hand, leaning into each other, enjoying the moon's light and the stars beside it. The cool ocean breeze nipped at their skin, but they kept each other warm.

It had been a long day, full of fun, drama, and the enlightening knowledge of ties strengthened. After all this, Blake now wanted to spend time with her favorite person. Alone.

As the two walked, Yang broke the silence. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Blake smiled in nostalgia. The dinner had been unsurprisingly wild. Next time, Weiss should not pick such a fancy place to take the four of them out to. "Yeah, I had fun." She chuckled. "Ruby and Weiss are too easy to tease."

Yang grinned, reminiscing. The entire dinner, Blake and Yang had teased the two relentlessly. Making overexaggerated comments on how agonizing it was to watch them be together, but at the same time _not_ be together. It was hilarious how flustered the two were, blushing intensely and stuttering. On the plus side, Blake thought the food had been excellent. She was rather fond of seafood.

The other couple had decided to stay behind and join some other beach-goers at a bonfire. The sugar-loving redhead had, at some time or another, gotten her hands on some marshmallows. With Weiss in tow, the two had gone to roast them.

Blake stopped walking, causing Yang to halt as well. The blonde looked to her quizzically. "Something wrong kitten?"

Letting go of Yang's hand, Blake instead raised her arms to encircle around the taller woman's neck, threading dried yellow locks through her lithe fingers. "No, I was just thinking."

Yang slipped her arms around Blake's small waist, bringing their bodies together. She wished they were still in their swimsuits. She had loved the feel of Blake's bare skin meeting hers. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Smiling slyly, amber eyes meeting lilac playfully, she leaned in, stealing a kiss before saying, "I have the best girlfriend."

Chuckling against smooth lips, Yang answered back, "You bet your sweet fuzzy tail you do."

Smiling into their shared kiss, Blake declared, "I love you Yang."

The blonde broke their heated kiss, instead pressing her forehead against the woman before her. "I love you too. And your sexy body in a swimsuit."

Laughing, Blake pulled away to look up at the moon. "Beautiful night, is it not?"

Yang didn't take her eyes off the woman leaning against her. "Stunning."

Blake buried her face into Yang's neck, cheeks turning pink, her tail waving erratically behind her. She couldn't believe that after all this time, Yang still had this effect on her. She mumbled, "Oh stop it you. I really was talking about the night sky."

Yang brought up one of her hands grabbing a hold of her chin. She tilted Blake's head up to face her. She whispered, "I know. I wasn't."

It was not until they heard Weiss and Ruby calling out to them from the bonfire nearly a half mile away did they finally break apart. Each girl panting, a small string of saliva connecting them.

Yang smiled, coyly asking, "To be continued?"

Blake gave her one last, chaste kiss before unhooking herself from the tall blonde. "To be continued."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I feel as though nothing is really working out right now when I write. I don't feel as though I did my best this chapter. I'll do better next time, promise. Til then.

(On a positive note, did any of you hear the song "Gold" from the RWBY soundtrack? It's amazing and I highly recommend giving it a listen. You know, if you want to.)


	10. Chapter 10: Adam and Blake

It was a lazy day today. Blake and Yang decided to stay in and revel in their laziness together. As it was still July, they conceded that it was too hot to do anything. Two empty dishes were stacked on the table beside the couch they resided on, holding the remnants of a delicious frozen dessert. Pleasantly feeling cooler from their sweet treat, the couple were content to talk the day away. Or at least, that had been the plan.

Blake had been talking about her week, but stopped as soon as she realized she lacked an audience. She was now trying to get ahold of Yang's shifting thoughts. Time to throw this conversation for a loop.

"The town has an elephant infestation."

"Mhm."

"I'm going to become a man."

"That's great..."

"Honey?"

"Hmmm…."

"You are not listening." Blake reached up and flicked the blonde's forehead.

"AH! What?!" Yang stopped her absentminded playing with Blake's tail. Since Weiss and Ruby now knew of Blake's Faunus nature, she had instituted a 'no bow' policy whilst indoors, the blonde also demanding that she be allowed to play with Blake's fuzzy tail from time to time. The childish woman loved the feel of the furry limb in her hands, much to Blake's amusement.

But now Blake held her attention. The smaller woman looked incredulously up at Yang, her head on the blonde's legs. "You have never been this distracted before."

Yang looked down to the feline on her lap in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, did you hear a word I said earlier? You did not even react when I said I was becoming a man."

Yang froze. "You're what?!"

Blake frowned, unamused. "That was a lie."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Yang sputtered.

Blake answered the rhetorical question."Yes." She continued undeterred, "Second, you have not told a joke or made a terrible pun all day."

"What? Have too."

"You did not so much as bat an eye when Ruby said she was leaving with Weiss to get some tacos."

Yang snickered. "I don't remember her saying that."

"My point exactly." Blake sat up, opting to sit on Yang's couch facing her girlfriend, legs crossed.

Yang did not face her, staring at the black television screen before her, a pensive look on her face. "I was just thinking about something."

"About…" She left the sentence hanging. Not getting a response, Blake asked curiously, "What?"

Yang shrugged. "About that Adam guy from the festival. About what he said. It's been bugging me for a while."

Blake eyed the blonde, knowing where this was headed. "About what he said?"

"Blake, you know what I mean. You heard him say that he'd be back. It's been months now and I don't like how he's been hiding!"

"Oh… I see." Blake started to scratch at the leather sofa with a fingernail.

Yang narrowed her eyes at Blake upon seeing the tell tale sign that she was hiding something. "You haven't seen him around have you?"

Blake breathed out despondently. There was no need to hide what happened. She should have told her girlfriend this long ago. Her ears laying flat on her head, Blake was not surprised that Yang was somewhat bitter. "I was hoping you would forget. If I had known you were worrying about this, I would have told you sooner." She muttered in a small voice, "Don't be mad."

Yang shook her head. She was not mad. At least, not yet anyway. She tried the neutral approach first. "I'm not angry. Just… in the dark and a little confused for it." She forced herself to relax her muscles and calm the contradicting anger brewing within her. "And I don't forget that easily, not if someone threatened my kitten. Mind telling me what's been going on? Have you seen him?"

"Well… yes. He contacted me a month after the fair." Blake lowered her hand to clasp it with its twin in her lap, looking down at her laced fingers.

Yang crossed her arms defensively, miffed. "Has he been bothering you often?"

Blake shook her head, eyes still trained on the palms of her hands. "No, he only visited once. I have not seen him since." Blake angled her head up and aimed a sheepish smile at the blonde, trying to appease the fiery woman in front of her. "Nothing happened between the two of us Yang. We talked out a few things and came to an... agreement."

Yang tilted her head to the side. "An agreement? What kind of an agreement?"

Before she spoke, Blake leaned down on the other side of the furniture, letting her bare feet settle cozily in Yang's lap. "It will be easier to just tell you what happened."

Yang nodded. "If you would."

"It happened one night in April, several weeks after we encountered him. I was walking home from my job at the library..."

* * *

Blake sighed as she walked home from the library after a hard day's work. All day she had to deal with the most difficult people and she was not in a fantastic mood. At some point, someone had the audacity to question her competency when they accused her of placing a book in the inappropriate section. Supposedly, it should have been in the 'Science Fiction' section and not the 'Non-Fiction' section. The book in question had been about a scientific research study of how birds were possibly genetic descendants of dinosaurs. Blake had been subjected to listening to the ignoramus windbag go on for an hour about why it was mislabeled and how inept she was as a librarian.

She could not have cared less. It was not like _she_ was the one who put the book there or listed it in the library computer as a part of the 'Non-Fiction' works in the first place. She simply held her tongue and took it, not wanting to be fired. As soon as her shift ended, she left the library as quickly as possible, not looking back.

During her stroll home, she glanced up at the night sky, hoping that it would not rain. Thick, dark clouds covered the moon, threatening to let loose a downpour any minute. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the library to her apartment, but today the walk felt extremely arduous. The looming rain clouds not brightening her tired disposition. The Faunus girl hated April showers and just wanted to get home, take a warm bath, and go to bed. It was not meant to be.

As she walked by an alley between two buildings, she froze mid-step, bow twitching just the slightest. What was that? It sounded like someone had called her name.

Turning, she looked back at the dark alley quizzically, not daring to go any closer. Her heart hammering in her chest. Even with her enhanced night vision, it did not seem like anyone was there.

Just as she was about to continue on her way, she heard it again, clearer this time. Someone was whispering her name. "Blake!"

Turning around once again, Blake took a defensive stance. She called out in a voice that sounded braver than she felt, "Who's there?"

Stepping around the corner, the shadows revealed it to be none other than Adam.

Blake took a few steps back, preparing to run. Adam reached out a hand, but didn't step any closer, saying, "Wait! I just want to talk!"

Hearing his vulnerable voice, Blake stayed where she was, surprised at his tone. Her amber eyes, glowing in the darkness, narrowed in on him. "About what? There is nothing to discuss."

Adam, his gaze still hidden behind his mask, spoke in a slightly louder, but no less mild, tone. "I just want to talk to you. No funny business." He gestured to the alley beside him. "Please."

Blake raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Really? It seems pretty funny to me that you wish to talk, alone, in the _back of a dark alley_."

Adam snapped his head to look at the alley, then her, and back. If she could see his eyes, she would have had a spectacular view of seeing them widen in comprehension. "No! That's not what I meant! We can talk anywhere you want if it would make you more comfortable."

Blake gazed at him, studying his posture. His relaxed, yet slightly tense stance, empty hands held out by his sides in a symbol of appeasement, told her that he did not plan to spring himself at her anytime soon. However, that did little to ease her worries. Should she trust him?

Blake thought she once knew Adam. They had been friends at one point. Or maybe student and teacher was the best description of their relationship. While they had grown up together, Adam, being the older by several years, had taken Blake under his wing. He showed her what she needed to know to get through the discrimination and hate, how to fortify her emotional walls. He was there for each peace rally she attended, giving his voice to the agreement of peace and equality right alongside her in the fight against human oppression. He had been there for her when she felt weak and beaten, telling her that she needed to continue the fight, to continue being the strong girl he knew she was. It had helped her endure the years to come.

In time, as he turned toward the shadier business of the White Fang, he changed. It was something she no longer wished to associate with, but she could not convince him to do the same. She did not know if he was the same man who had shown her kindness and taught her what she knew of the world.

She resolved to find out.

"Okay then." Tentatively, Blake dropped her stance and instead used a hand to beckon him to follow. She began walking down the street again. This time, heading toward an outdoor patio attached to a nearby café.

Adam hesitated, but not for long. He slowly walked up to the outside table that Blake had settled on.

Blake looked at him expectantly, waving her arm toward the chair across the small table from her. She snapped at him, "Well? I do not have all night." She wanted to make this quick. The irate woman was already annoyed from her work related ordeal, but with Adam's suddenly timid approach she was starting to become livid. Why was it that she could not go home in peace?

Adam immediately took a seat upon hearing her cross tone. Blake waved a hand, signaling for him to begin.

He did not beat around the bush. "Blake, the White Fang have been looking for you."

She stiffened, her eyes wide. They had been searching for her? "Why are they trying to find me?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how best to explain what had been going on in Blake's absence. "They suspected that you would tell the police about the deals they had going on, locations of underground meetings, future plans and the like."

She rose out of her seat, reaching her breaking point, she yelled, "I did not know any of that information! I refused to involve myself with the underground when I realized their true intentions!"

Adam held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I know Blake! That was why I volunteered to come to Vale. They wanted to find you and take you back. They refused to take the chance that you might know something, no matter how miniscule it was. Even though I managed to convince them that I would 'take care of you', they still sent me with a team to either fetch you or teach you a lesson." He made air quotes as he spoke. "I told them I would find you and 'deal' with you like the 'traitor' you are." Before Blake could comment, he swiftly added. "But that was a lie! I told them what they wanted to hear so that you would be left alone in the end. I just…" He paused for a second, Blake waiting for him to finish. "I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't come back home. As long as you stay in Vale, you'll be safer."

Blake raised an eyebrow, lowering herself back into her seat. "I had never planned on going back."

Adam gave her a small grin upon hearing that. "I know, but I still wanted to warn you to be careful."

The raven-haired woman across from him crossed her arms in disbelief. "Why should I even believe you? A month ago, you tried to force me to leave with you! How do I know for sure this is not a ruse?"

Adam ran a gloved hand through his crimson hair, mouth twisting into a grimace. "I apologize for that. Other members of the White Fang were watching, and I could not very well just ask you to come with me. I needed a reason, a disturbance, to prevent you from leaving with me. I did not want them anywhere near you if I could help it, so I tried to make you help me create a scene by acting aggressive. You know, so someone would step in and make me back off." He shrugged. "It worked for the most part. The possibility of someone calling the cops caused the rest of them to abandon the prospect of dealing with you."

Blake pointed a finger at him, amber eyes glinting with a mix of surprise and confusion, exclaiming, "You planned for it to happen like that?!"

Adam nodded. "Yes. Like I said, I did not want you getting involved with the other members there. They would have hurt you." He took a deep breath and muttered, "Or worse. With a few years to myself, not having you around, I had time to think. As I spent more time working under the White Fang, I started to… feel something." He clenched his hands into fists. "Something horrid. I realized I was hurting people. I began to see what my actions did to others, and it was eating away at me"

Blake stifled the urge to grin. Here was the man she knew he was. The man that she believed had not disappeared. He had been heavily misled, but the previously honorable young man she had known was coming back. "That feeling is called 'guilt' Adam."

He hung his head in shame, hitting a fist on the table. "I realize that now. And I decided that I need to make this stop. The Faunus will continue to be treated as they are if we keep up the violence and equal hatred."

"How do you plan on stopping this?"

"By taking leadership of the White Fang."

Silence was his response. Looking up, Adam was met with Blake's piercing stare. Her feral yellow eyes seemed to bore through his mask, peering into his soul in an attempt to see the truth. He tried not to fidget under her glare, not wishing to provoke the girl before him into leaving.

She asked in a surprisingly soft whisper, "Do you truly mean that Adam?"

He answered, not missing a beat. "I do. It's been a long time coming, but someone needs to restore the White Fang to what it once was. An organization that encouraged peace, not senseless death in a twisted attempt at placing blame and promoting martyrdom."

Blake slowly bobbed her head up and down, taking in everything Adam was revealing to her. If he went through with his plans, if he was being honest, he had a long road ahead of him.

"You will have a long way to go, and it will not get easier. Are you committed to that?"

"Yes. In the last two years you've been gone, this is the decision I came to. I plan to stand by this Blake. Please believe me."

Closing her eyes, she sighed in content. Feeling lighter than she did before. "I believe you." Opening her eyes again, she relented to showing him a small smile. "Thank you for the warnings. But mostly, thank you for talking to me. I'll be supporting you."

Adam grinned back. "No Blake, thank you. I wanted to make amends with you before I left Vale. And don't worry about the White Fang, I'll shake them off your tail. It's the least I can do for an old friend." He stood up abruptly. He had finally told her everything he wanted to say. "I think it's time I left. I won't be bothering you again Blake. Live a good life."

Blake stood up as well. "You too Adam. I wish you the best. May we meet again in the future."

They both reached a hand forward, clasping each other's arms in a symbol of mutual respect. Adam grimaced, pain blossoming through his tender right wrist.

Seeing this, Blake quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry! Are you hurt?"

Adam chuckled, his mirth evident in his laugh. "Nah, I'm fine. But would you mind telling your girlfriend that it's considered impolite to dislocate someone's wrist? I didn't even really _do_ anything to you." Blake stared at him, openly gawking. He continued. "I'm surprised though Blake. Never knew you had a taste for the blonde and busty." He stepped away from the café, heading back to the alley he emerged from. Lifting up a hand in farewell, he called out one final remark, "She seems like a good girl though. I hope you make each other happy."

He blended into the shadows, disappearing. Leaving Blake at the table to gaze after the man that had once been her dearest friend and mentor. She mumbled under her breath, too low for anyone to hear, "Goodbye Adam."

* * *

Yang nodded solemnly upon hearing the end of Blake's tale. Her anger diminished. "So he's gone for good, huh?"

"As far as I know, yeah, he is. I have not seen hide nor hair of him or the White Fang since." Blake sat up from her sitting position, getting up to steal a cold water from Yang's refrigerator.

Yang crossed her right leg over her left at the absence of the other woman's feet on her lap. "I kinda feel a bit bad about dislocating his wrist now."

From the fridge, Blake chuckled, "Only a bit Yang?"

"Maybe a might bit! Don't judge me woman! If I ever run into him again, I'll apologize."

"I would appreciate that."

Yang scoffed. "He should just be grateful I didn't hurt him where the sun don't shine. I don't care if he was acting, I can still make good on that ya know!"

Blake laughed as she came back from her expedition to the fridge, two cold water bottles in hand. She tossed one to an oblivious Yang, who shrieked at the contact of the cold beverage on her arm. "Geez Blake! I swear you keep trying to invent new ways to give me a heart attack!"

Blake sat down next to Yang, leaning against her and placing her head on her shoulder, nuzzling. "What? I'm not doing anything of the sort."

As she spoke, Yang was trying to use the utmost self-control she had to not tackle the Faunus girl and smother her in love. She was just too cute when she acted like a cat. "Is this your third attempt at stopping my heart?"

Blake turned her head to face Yang, a fiendish smile on her lips and a playful glint in her eyes. "Why, whatever do you mean honey?" She brought her tail up to playfully curl under Yang's chin.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. She tackled the Faunus, forcing her onto her back. As she hovered over Blake, she muttered as she leaned down, "Screw self-control."

* * *

A/N: I don't really think Adam is such a bad guy. I'm sticking by with what Blake said in Episode 15. The Faunus are just misguided. Veeery misguided. I'm also a sucker for a happy ending.

I saw the library book thing happen before my eyes. Librarians deserve some respect you guys, they take some intense shizz sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11: The Bow

A/N:This chapter is a bit of an experiment with how I write. (Just a bit of a heads up if it doesn't seem very realistic.)

* * *

_You have reached, 'Yang Xiao Long', please leave a message after the beep._

_*beep*_

Blake growled into the phone as she walked out of the elevator in her apartment building. Her fifth attempt to call Yang, and still no answer. "Yang, I am going to find you. When I do, you _will _explain to me why you are not answering. And I better like what I hear."

She shut her phone and stuffed it into her white capris pants pocket, ending her voicemail. Her black flip-flops slapped angrily against the pavement as she made her way to the parking lot built next to the edifice. As she got into her small, dark grey neon, she made it her goal to find Yang before their night out. Since yesterday, Blake had tried to reach Yang's cell or her home phone. The lack of an answer was starting to both worry her and tick her off.

Today, they had planned to go out with some other friends for a night on the town. They and three other couples had decided a few weeks ago to have a group date night to have some fun and socialize. A late dinner, dancing, going places and just acting like crazy college students. It was going to be marvelous. But not if Blake could not find Yang.

In order to locate the hotheaded young athlete, she was going to where Yang was most likely to be found on a Thursday: The Vale City Gym.

As Blake drove down the street, she contemplated what could be distracting Yang this time. Once, Yang had not answered her calls in favour of arguing with someone at the supermarket. She had been debating with a random stranger on which was more delicious, potatoes or bananas. Such a senseless argument. Everyone knows tuna trumps all.

However, after her heated debate, she had called back within a few hours, apologizing profusely. It was sweet of her, but this time seemed different. Yang almost always had her phone on her person. If she was not answering, there could be a rational explanation, but Blake was not so sure. The dark-haired woman had a bad feeling she could not explain, a hole in the pit of stomach that made her sick as time wore on. She hoped that it was just her excessive nerves playing tricks on her.

_I hope this is just her way of pranking me again. If it is, I'm putting green dye in her conditioner bottle. _Blake tightened her grip on the steering wheel at the thought.

Blake stopped at a red light just a few blocks from the gym. As she waited for the light to change, she glanced out her window. She took in the pedestrians ambling down the sidewalks, not sparing a second thought to anyone else they passed as they carried out their routines and lived life as they would. The Faunus girl hoped that she and Yang would be among them tonight, enjoying themselves to the fullest.

Gingerly stepping on the accelerator as the light turned green, Blake idly wondered how the other couples were. If she was lucky, she would find one of them together at her destination.

Parking, she shut her car off and got out. Her heated strides taking her inside the local gym. Walking through the open glass doors, her amber eyes took a quick glance around. Like any other day, the building had a steady stream of members coming in to make use of the facility. More still were probably in the back halls and rooms, where the dance studios, showers, lockers and more varied workout equipment was located. That was where Blake was headed.

Not giving anyone the time of day, she strode her way past the treadmills and bike machines that lined the front. She was looking for someone and no one was going to get in her way.

Arriving in the back, she first checked the weight room. _Does not look like she is here... but I see a few friendly faces. _Despite not seeing the tall blonde woman, she did spot the blonde hair of a familiar young man, currently doing bench presses. A recognizable redheaded young woman in her trademark ponytail was beside him as she acted as his spotter, counting how many lifts he did and making sure he did not hurt himself while cheering him on. The couple she had guessed would be around were here after all, fortunately enough. Blake strode up to them, calling out so as not to startle the bench presser. "Jaune! Pyrrha!"

The redhead, Pyrrha, looked up, surprised. Upon spotting the raven-haired girl quickly approaching, she turned to man beside her. "Okay Jaune, I think that's enough for now. One more lift and you can take ten."

The blonde man did not respond, exerting himself to lift the heavy bar in his hands. His face red and sweaty, breathing in and out through his nose in short breaths, he managed to lift the bar once more and put it back on the hook. He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he flopped his arms on to his stomach, breathing heavily.

Jaune groaned as he sat up, breathlessly exclaiming, "I- *huff* I d-did it Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha smiled, patting him on the arm as she returned her attention back to the woman standing in front of them. Blake did not look happy. Her impatient foot tapping and crossed arms a clear sign of her displeasure.

Pyrrha greeted her jovially nonetheless, "Greetings Blake. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I am looking for Yang. Have you seen her?"

The redheaded trainer frowned. How unusual for Blake not to know where Yang was. "No, I can't say I have." She looked to the young man beside her. "Have you Jaune?"

Jaune gulped, his mouth dry from his intense workout. Reaching for the water bottle he placed by the bench press, he replied, "Nope, haven't seen her all day." Bringing the bottle up to his mouth, he scrunched his face in thought. "Kinda weird though. Her class starts in like, what, an hour? She's always in the gym before her class starts." All three of them knew Yang liked to warm up and prepare before teaching. "If she's not here yet, something's probably holding her up."

Nodding, Pyrrha added, "She also did not show up for our tennis match this morning. It is very unlike her to skip out on one of our bouts. My guess is that she is not within the vicinity."

Blake blew a stray bang away from her eye, annoyed. Where on earth was that pesky blonde?

Pyrrha shrugged. "Sorry that we cannot aid you in your search Blake. Have you been to her house yet?"

The bow wearing woman shook her head in the negative. "No. It was my next stop. I wanted to be sure she was not here first."

"I see. Well, I hope you find her! Will we still be expecting you two tonight?"

Blake gave a small smile. "Yeah. Don't worry, we will be there. Seven o'clock right?"

Jaune gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin answering at the same time as his girlfriend. "You got it!" "That is correct."

Both looked at each other, giggling at their own silliness. Blake gave a small grin at the sight. The bad feeling in the pit of her stomach remained, refusing to be repressed.

_This does not mean anything, it could just mean she got distracted on the way here. That's all it is. Yang being Yang._

Waving goodbye to her friends, Blake dejectedly left the gym. Next stop: Yang's house.

Ten minutes later, Blake looked at the residential unit from the driver's seat, hoping that her energetic girlfriend dwelled within. Taking a hopeful breath, the bow wearing woman approached the front door. Yang had given her a spare key to get in, saying she was welcome anytime, but Blake prefered to be polite, knocking on the door first.

Blake started to fret as she was met with no answer. This time, she rang the doorbell and knocked louder. If no one answered, she would let herself in.

It looked like she would not have to. Hearing thuds from behind the door with her sensitive hearing, she listened as someone stepped up to the wooden divider. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a worried looking Ruby. Not a good sign.

Ruby, her worried look vanishing upon seeing who her visitor was, cheerfully greeted Blake. "Hey Blake! What brings ya here?" Her cheer sounded awfully fake.

Blake set her mouth into a thin line, not in the mood to play games. "Ruby, where is Yang?"

"Oh, her? Pssh, she's just a little distracted at the moment. Would you mind possibly, maybe, I don't know... coming back later?" Something was up.

"Yes." Blake narrowed her golden orbs, honing in on silver irises that shifted from side to side, as if looking for a way out.

_Something is wrong, and I am going to found out what it is._ "Where is Yang, Ruby?"

Ruby was slowly crumbling beneath Blake's intense stare. "She's upstairs…"

"Why? What is she doing up there?"

"Look, Blake, this is a really bad time, if you could just come back later-"

_Thump_

Blake's ears perked beneath her bow, causing the fabric to rustle. _What was that?!_ Her thoughts a jumble as she stormed her way past Ruby, intent on getting toward the source of the noise. From the sound of it, it had come from upstairs. Where Yang was.

Ruby gasped as she realized Blake had broken through her defense. "Wait!" She shouted as she ran to catch up to the driven woman who had already made her way to the upper floor.

Blake paused at the top of the stairs, ears twitching beneath her bow, listening. Behind her, Ruby bumped into her back, letting out a small 'oof' in surprise. Not that she noticed.

There. She heard hurried footsteps from the closed door to the right. Yang's room. Without hesitation, she yanked the door open. Her jaw slackened at the sight before her.

Yang's room, usually clean - clean meaning nothing was at least on the floor - looked like a herd of wild animals had rampaged through the place, clothes and other miscellaneous items strewn everywhere.

Yang could be compared to a wild animal herself. Her hair looked uncared for, her usually vibrant, wild yellow locks ragged and tangled. Her eyes were wide open and constantly moving, pupils dilated. A sheen of sweat coated her face, both out of the heat and the anxiety she was exhibiting. She also happened to be dressed in her undergarments, a yellow sports bra and panties her only clothing. What worried Blake the most was the fresh bruise that adorned Yang's shoulder. She must have hit it on something and not even noticed. The crazed blonde was currently rummaging through her nearly empty dresser, intent on finding something.

Blake finally reacted. "Yang! What on earth are you doing?!"

Yang didn't respond. She continued her frenzied search, mumbling unintelligible words under her breath as she tore her room apart. She army crawled under her bed as Blake approached her, hearing another thud as she hit something else. Blake was concerned that she had hit her head this time, if she had not already.

The worried woman waited until Yang resurfaced from under the bed before she attempted to stop the blonde. Before she could stand up, she grabbed onto both Yang's shoulders, turning her so they were almost face to face. "Yang! Look at me!"

The flighty woman did not seem to hear her. She struggled under the pressure that Blake applied down on her shoulders, eventually getting up. She stood still, eyes darting about. She muttered in quick sentences, barely pausing for breath, "Not at the gym, maybe I should check again? Maybe later. Not in the den, the kitchen, nowhere outside, not in Ruby's room, not with my equipment, not in my room, not…" As she continued to list places she seemed to have checked, Blake tried to center her attention.

_Why are you acting like this Yang? Talk to me!_

Cupping both of Yang's cheeks, she brought the blonde's face closer, trying to corner lilac eyes with her own amber orbs. It seemed to work for a second, her eyes centering. Blake asked her question before she lost the frenzied woman again, slowly enunciating her words, "What are you looking for?"

Lavender eyes refocused on the shorter girl in front of her, noticing her for the first time. "Blake? When did you get here?" She suddenly grabbed Blake's shoulders, shocking the shorter woman into letting go of Yang. "Have you seen my wrist braces?!"

Blake blinked, confused. "Wrist braces? Your yellow wrist covers with the red stripes? The ones you wear when you play tennis?"

"Yes!" Yang seemed to get excited for a second, getting her hopes up. "You've seen them?"

"No. I have not."

Yang deflated on the spot, sinking to her knees on the floor. "No?" She gave a scream of frustration and ran from the room to continue her search somewhere else.

Ruby, who had been observing from the door, watched as Yang sprinted past her and barreled down the stairs. She looked back to a dumbstruck Blake in the middle of her sister's room, eyes wide and arms still in the air from when she had held on to Yang. She stared at Ruby, unable to form words.

Ruby spoke instead. "She's been like that since last night. She lost her wrist braces and she hasn't stopped looking for them." Blake gazed at her curiously, lowering her arms and tilting her head in confusion. Ruby waved a hand toward the stairs. "That's what she's been like since. She hasn't slept or ate and I've been looking with her, but we can't find 'em."

Blake slowly walked out Yang's door. Stopping at the top of the stairs again, she looked to the redhead beside her. "For heaven's sake, Ruby. What is so fluffing important about those wrist braces?"

Ruby gave a sheepish grin. "They're precious to her." She looked down the stairwell, hearing the sounds of rustles and thumps as Yang continued her hunt in the kitchen. "When she decided to play tennis like dad, he gave her a special present on her tenth birthday. Customized wrist braces. He picked the colors and design and she positively adored those things." She smiled as she reminisced. "He was just so happy that she decided to pursue tennis that he always supported her. She loved the sport so much and used to play tennis with dad all the time."

Blake looked down the stairwell too, listening intently to Ruby as she spoke.

Ruby chuckled slightly at a memory. "She wore them to every tennis practice and every game." The redhead gave a despondent sigh. "She still does. When they were getting old and torn, I asked why she didn't get rid of them. She told me that it's because it feels like dad's there with her when she wears them, cheering her on like he always did, giving her advice to do her best. She refused to just get rid of them. It's her last connection to dad. I just can't believe they're lost…"

Eyes wide, Blake started to make her way downstairs, intent on going after the blonde. Ruby following close behind. They had to stop Yang before she hurt herself even further.

The concerned duo made their through Yang's path of destruction, leading them to the garage. Entering, they saw Yang digging through a sports bag by her motorbike, the woman tearing the material to shreds as she searched it thoroughly. Blake watched, not sure how best to calm the raging blonde before her.

_Guess I'm just going to have to do what I can._ Taking a deep breath, she approached Yang tentatively. _Here goes everything._

She gently placed her hand on Yang's shoulder, not wanting to startle her girlfriend. The light touch alerted the blonde to her presence, Yang reeling around to face distressed golden orbs. Yang gave Blake a bizarre look of confusion, one eye more closed than the other, her eyebrows raised. She seemed disoriented. "What do you want?"

Blake slowly moved her hand from the blondes shoulder to her cheek again, not making any sudden movements. "Yang, put the bag down. I don't think your braces are in there."

Yang looked to the torn, empty bag in her grasp and back up. "I… I just need to keep looking. I know… I know that dad, that dad's braces are around here somewhere." She started to ramble. "I'll find dad. I'll, I just need… I need to check the gym again." Throwing the bag away from her, not caring where it landed, she snatched a key ring and helmet off a nearby table. Blake realized, as her girlfriend put on the helmet and straddled her bike, that Yang intended to go to the gym that very second. Blake was not about to let that happen, not with the state Yang was in, or dressed the way she was.

"Stop!" Blake ran up to Yang as she started the motorcycle, the engine roar echoing in the garage. "Are you out of your mind?!" The question seemed to answer itself. Yang did not seem to hear her as she pushed a button on the wall, opening the garage door.

Blake decided it was time for drastic measures. She wrapped her arms around Yang's bare waist and started to pull, attempting to separate the woman from the bike. "Ruby!" Blake shouted to the immobilized girl that seemed rooted to her spot by the door. "Help me!"

Ruby snapped her attention to Blake. Running up to the motorbike, she helped the dark-haired woman remove her sister from the vehicle, hooking her arms and pulling. Any other day, the blonde would have been able to escape from them easily, but she was weakened in her sleep and food deprived state. She could only struggle in their grasp as she attempted to break free.

The two girls joint efforts managed to lift Yang off her bike. All three women, plus one vehicle, fell to the floor with a resounding crash. While Ruby let go after impact, Blake held on by hugging her with a new hold from behind, pinning the blonde's arms to her sides. She did not allow the squirming woman to leave. Yang continued to struggle, desiring to continue her search.

Blake, maintaining her iron grip, asked Ruby, "Remove her helmet, if you can."

The teen removed it with surprisingly little difficulty. The blonde did not move her head as she was more focused on breaking Blake's grip. Yang tugged at the arms encircling her abdomen with weak efforts. The smaller woman spoke softly and slowly into Yang's ear, trying to calm her. "Yang, love, can you hear me?" She seemed to. Her tugging stopped, but she refused to give up, still squirming.

"Honey, listen to me. Focus on my voice. It's going to be okay. We will help you find your braces. Please, be calm." She continued to coo into Yang's ear, the struggling woman starting to give in to the soothing voice in her ear, the exhaustion getting to her. Slowly, she started to lose her fire, burning out.

As she continued to wind down, Blake loosened her hold, even bringing one hand up to stroke Yang's messy mane, brushing the stray locks away from her eyes. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure they are around. We will find them." Continuing her reassurances, Yang leaned back into Blake, her posture going slack as her head settled on the dark girl's shoulder. "They will not stay lost Yang. Just relax. Ruby and I will help you, okay?" The mentioned redhead had left after closing the garage door and turning off the bike to get Yang some water and clothes, wanting to help in some way.

Feeling something wet on her neck, Blake glanced down. She was flabbergasted to see that Yang was crying. In all the time she had spent with the fiery, hotheaded woman, she had never once seen her cry. The blonde woman refused to be seen in a vulnerable state, never so much as letting loose a single tear when she hurt, whether it was physically or mentally. This was a side of Yang that Blake had yet to see. The side of her that did hurt, that needed to cry.

The side of her that was a young girl that still missed her parents.

"Oh..." Blake kissed both of her girlfriends cheeks, letting her lips linger before she said, "It's okay Yang. It's okay to cry." Yang shifted into her embrace and sobbed into the smaller woman's neck, despairing over losing the one possession that let her feel connected to her father. Blake stayed sitting still, patiently waiting for her to finish as she rubbed her bare back in slow circles. Ruby came back, kneeling next to Yang while rubbing her sister's arm, silently offering her support.

Yang did not cry long. Soon, she lifted her head to be eye level with Blake. Their bodies side by side against the garage wall. She finally spoke, her voice cracked and low, "Sorry about that you guys. I just… really need to find my wrist braces." She gave a weak smile to both the women in her presence, finally sitting up against the wall on her own.

Blake kept an arm around Yang's waist. "It's okay Yang. You lost something dear to you. I understand."

Ruby offered Yang the cup of water in her grasp, saying, "We'll find your wrist braces Yang." She showed her sister some articles of clothing she had hanging on her arm. "I brought you some clothes."

Yang wiped at her face, graciously accepting the water Ruby held out to her. "Thank you. Both of you." She gulped down some water before saying in a stronger voice, "I need to keep searching though. I need to go-"

"No."

Yang snapped her head to face Blake. Her previously extinguished fire flaring back to life in an instant. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Exactly that. You need to take a shower, eat a good meal, and get some sleep."

"There's no time for that!"

"Honey," Blake put her other hand on Yang's unbruised shoulder, placating her. "Ruby and I will continue searching, you need to calm down and rest."

One eye slightly more closed than the other, her strange, perplexed gaze back again, Yang asked, "You'll look for me?"

"Yes, I promise."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, the lavender eyed female shifted her gaze from her sister to her girlfriend, indecisive. The young athlete had no idea how she lost her wrist braces, but she was not going to stop till they were found. But… she _did_ feel tired. Her eyes seemed to beg for her to shut them, the feeling of heavy weights attached to her eyelids almost making her fall asleep on the spot. The anxiety coursing through her veins and the unease in the pit of her stomach the only things stopping her. As she slumped against the wall, she started to become aware of the aching feeling spreading throughout her body. Muscles becoming loose as she began to relax. Her shoulder throbbing in pain as the bruise became more prominent.

Once she had realized she could not find her wrist braces, she spent most of last night searching the city gym. She tore the locker rooms and weight rooms apart in her quest, looking for hours. She only stopped when the manager kicked her out for disrupting the other occupants. Afterwards, she had headed home, turning the house upside down in her attempts to locate her wrist braces, but she still did not find anything. Now, here she was. Somewhat battered with nothing to show for it.

Starting to grow impatient from Yang's lack of response, Blake thought of an idea. Reaching up, she started to undo her bow.

Yang watched, still suspicious, as her girlfriend unveiled her cat ears. "What're you doing?" She asked, voice starting to slow in her exhaustion.

"Hold out your wrist."

"What?"

Blake sighed, gently holding up Yang's arm until she held it up herself. When she did, the cat Faunus started to wrap the long piece of cloth that kept her bow together around Yang's right wrist. An inch or two of the cloth hung down from the tied off knot, the rest of the ribbon wrapping criss-cross patterns around the upper half of her forearm.

Yang stared at it, not understanding what she was looking at.

"Keep it. You can have it until we find your braces." Yang looked up in shock.

"But what about your ears?"

Blake gave a toothy grin. "I can live without my bow for a day or two." She placed her hand over Yang's. "Just please, get some sleep."

The taller woman nodded, not sure what to say. When they stood up, Yang mechanically put on the clothes her sister brought her: a loose, short-sleeved shirt and shorts. She was distinctly aware of being led back inside the house and taken upstairs, her eyes trained on the ribbon around her arm the whole way there, hazily thinking that the fabric felt nice against her skin. Then she closed her eyes for just a second as she laid down…

Blake smiled as she watched her girlfriend fall asleep on her bed near instantaneously. The shower and food would have to wait until later.

Now, Blake needed to start the search herself. But… maybe later. Yang seemed content for now, holding her wrapped wrist to her chest with her other hand, clutching the ribbon. As Blake left the room, she decided to call Pyrrha first to inform her that she and Yang would not attend tonight after all. Time to get to work.

* * *

Yang kept her eyes closed as she awakened, not wishing to get up. Wherever she was, it felt so soft and warm. Laying there, she decided to stay for as long as possible. The real world could wait. Her mind felt clearer and her body felt strangely loose, nothing disturbing her as she relaxed.

Although, she soon started to feel an ache in her chest. The feeling echoed into the recesses of her heart, crying out to her to fill the void. She identified the feeling as loneliness.

_Lonely… I'm lonely. Something's missing. What is it? No wait, not what… who. Who am I missing?_

Slowly, she opened her eyelids, registering the black ceiling above her. She sat up and looked around her dark, very messy room, bewildered. In the darkness she made out the numbers on the glowing clock by her bedside. It was past one in the morning.

_I was looking for my wrist braces_. Yang recalled. She remembered her earlier urgency. _But…_ She looked down to her wrist, the ribbon still wrapped around it. Feeling strangely calm, Yang left her room to head downstairs. A goal in mind.

_Blake… Need to find Blake._

From the staircase, she smelled something that caused her stomach to cry out, her appetite making itself known. Whatever it was, Yang wanted to eat it. Entering the kitchen, she was surprised with what she found.

The lights were on, illuminating the scene of a cellophane wrapped plate on the counter. Various candy treats lined up next to it, all Yang's favorites. The plate seemed to hold freshly cooked chicken and mashed potatoes, also one of her favorite meals. But where had those come from? She had not gone shopping recently.

Her gaze drifted to the couch, a gut feeling telling her that something was on it. Peeping over the edge of the backing, Yang smiled softly at what she saw.

Blake was curled up on the cushions, sleeping. Her ears flicking now and then as she dreamed. Whatever she was seeing, it made her mew. Yang's heart melted at the sight.

She also started to feel terrible. The Faunus must have gone food shopping for her, without her bow.

_I need to apologize. I have to wake her up._ Yang thought, hand outstretched to shake her. She froze when Blake rolled over in her sleep, nuzzling deeper into the sofa as she let loose another mew. _Ohmygosh she just mewed in her sleep. Again! Maybe I'll wake her later..._

Yang tore her gaze away from the adorable sight she had been admiring, looking back to the food on the counter. It called to her. Without a second thought, she ravenously devoured the food as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up her love. Yang did not try hard enough.

Facing the couch, Yang froze as she watched a pair of cat ears slowly ascend above the couch backing. Soon followed by black hair and a glowering pair of yellow eyes. Messy, midnight colored bangs fell slightly into the eyes, shadowing them. Yang waved to the awake Faunus sheepishly.

"Good morning Blake."

"Mmph." Blake responded, not awake enough to say anything coherent. She yawned before saying with more volume, "Mornin' Yang. How you feeling?"

Throwing her empty dish into the sink, Yang sauntered over to the couch. Standing behind the furniture, she crossed her arms on the back as she looked down at Blake. "Better." She lifted her wrapped wrist, a soft smile across her lips, before adding, "And thank you. I hope today wasn't too terrible without your bow."

Blake gave a tired smile of her own. She yawned again before saying, "I was fine. The people of Vale are more accepting than I had anticipated when I went shopping. I was also kept busy looking for your wrist braces." She looked down, frowning. "I am so sorry Yang. I could not find them."

The blonde started to scratch at the base of Blake's left cat ear with a forefinger, the Faunus rumbling tiredly in response. "It's okay. Thank you for trying." She paused for a moment in thought. "I think it's time I got rid of those old wrist bands anyway."

"What?!" Blake exclaimed. She took Yang's hand, putting a stop to the petting. "How can you say that? They connected you to your father!"

"Yeah, they did. They gave me a connection that I always cherished, still cherish. But I've been thinking that I should get rid of them for a while now." She laced her fingers with Blake's. "I will always love my dad, but I knew that those wrist braces only served as an anchor to keep me in the past. It was reminder of what once was, and I need to move past that Blake. I should've a long time ago."

"But it was something to remember him by! There is nothing wrong with having something that reminds you of him."

"You're right. I'll be happy when I find them, but until I do, I have this." Yang grinned as she gazed at the ribbon on her wrist. "I'll still have you Blake. You're here now, and that's all I need."

Next thing she knew, Yang was tackled on to her back with a heavy weight on her chest. A weight that was purring. Blake had tackled her to the ground in a hug. Laughing, Yang accepted the embrace. However, the moment did not last long.

"You really need a shower Yang." Blake whispered into her ear, releasing the blonde from her hold.

As Blake got up, Yang incredulously stared at the Faunus from her position on the floor, "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't ya?"

"As sweet as you are," Blake kneeled back down and booped Yang on the nose with her index finger. "you stink. Go take a shower. When you are done, you are welcome to come back down so that we may continue."

Yang pushed herself up from the floor, Blake rising alongside her. "Sheesh, I try to share a moment with you and you push me away! I get it. You don't want me." She made a show of sniffing and wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. She waited to see if Blake would take the bait.

She did. Blake hugged Yang close while holding her breath. "I love you Yang, and I do want you, but really," She released the blonde and started to push her toward the stairs. "go take a shower."

Yang giggled as she was pushed. Turning around, she surprised Blake by stealing a kiss. "Okay!" She ran away before the shorter woman hit her. She shouted behind her, "Love you kitten! See you soon!" It seemed she was feeling much better.

The cat Faunus fumed as she watched the blonde retreat. She could be so infuriating sometimes.

Blake smiled_. But she is worth it._

* * *

A/N: Optional to read this.

So, this was my attempt at creating a more emotional Yang. All people have their faults, right? I wanted to see if I could create a situation where Yang loses something dear to her and how she would react. She can't _always_ burn hotter than the sun in the middle of July. Plus, I did not want Blake being the only emotional one, Yang is a girl too. And in case there was confusion (spoiler alert) the wrist braces, which tennis players do actually wear, were an allusion to Ember Celica. How do _you_ think Yang would react if she lost them? (Yeah, I'm looking at you, the one in front of the computer screen)


	12. Chapter 12: A Day to Remember

_Darkness. That was all that she perceived. Within the confines of space, she floated, drifting as she gazed upon the heavens. Deep in thought, the floating woman contemplated her state of being and of those around her. _

_All creations of life that existed within this space interacted, living their lives together, yet separate. Sometimes passing over one another. Sometimes leaving behind a piece of themselves with another, although they did not know it. Lives intermingling and isolating themselves. Such curious beings that occupied the void._

_The floating entity absentmindedly started to fan herself with a hand as she continued to drift around her end of space. The temperature continued to climb as the being became more bothered, the heat interrupting her thoughts._

_Shifting her gaze, she was surprised to find that a fiery star, the only one in this small pocket, was coming towards her. Why was it doing that?_

_As the the yellow star approached, she called to it, her voice echoing in the vast confines of space, "Little star, what troubles you so that you feel you must draw near?"_

_In answer, the ball of fire spat a column of pure flame into her stomach, tickling her and leaving behind a warm, heavy weight._

_She sluggishly tried to brush the fire off, but it would not leave. Ignoring it, as it did little to bother her, she returned her attention to the ball of gas. It continued to move toward her. Closer and closer, brighter and brighter, until she held her hands up to shield herself, unable to stop the flame._

_Everything went white._

Blake snapped her eyes open, waking up from her dream with a gasp.

A thin blanket that was not there earlier covered her face. A heavy weight settling on her stomach, also not there earlier, continued to tickle her.

And was that the shadow of someone leaning over her?

Tearing the blanket off, Blake was greeted with the sight of curious lavender eyes looking down at her. The eyes widened in glee, the face it was attached to breaking out into a grin.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The owner of the voice leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Morning pretty lady!"

Trying to gain her bearings, Blake looked down to her stomach. Ombre was laying down on her, kneading her bare belly with his paws, her summer yukata somewhat undone. While that did not explain how he got there, it was no wonder she felt so ticklish. The heat she felt was coming from the newly opened window by her bed, the shutters drawn up and allowing rays of sunshine to warm her sheets and get into her eyes, making her wince. Blake groaned in protest as she realized what was going on: her crazy girlfriend had let herself in to the apartment again.

She blindly grabbed for her cellphone sitting by her pillow. Finding it, she groggily read the time as just past six in the morning. "Guh, Yang, you do realize that it is a Saturday do you not?" Shooing Ombre off her, she rolled over to get more comfortable, nuzzling into her pillow and curling back up. "Come back during business hours."

"Wha-! HEY!" Blake yelped as she was lifted, Yang carrying her bridal style.

"No can do. Today's a special day and I don't want to waste a second of daylight!" As she explained, she made her way to Blake's bathroom, letting her down inside and placing some clean clothes she gathered on the counter. "Take a shower and get ready! Today, we're going places."

Dazedly, Blake blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Can't we go places later?" She started to shuffle towards the door, her arms outstretched. "I hear my pillow calling to me…"

Yang blocked the exit, her body standing in the doorway. "Nope. You need to get ready. Today is about you and me and I can't wait for it to get started!"

As she spoke, she started to creep closer to the black-haired beauty, eyes half lidded and a lecherous grin spreading across her features, "Unless you need some help getting undressed?" Before Blake could stop her, she slipped a hand into the dark girl's yukata, taking advantage of the slight opening Ombre had created earlier. Her other hand reached up to rub at the cat ears atop ebony locks, drawing a purr from the smaller woman. She lightly traced her warm fingers along Blake's bare waist and around to her back, pulling her closer and enjoying the feel of smooth skin as she felt the Faunus shiver. Stroking Blake's tail, wrapped around her waist in the yukata, Yang asked in a husky voice, "I could even join you in the shower if you like."

Blake regained her senses upon hearing the lewd suggestion. Pushing Yang's hands away, her face a blushing red mess, she shouted, "Okay, I'll take a shower! Just get out of here!"

Chuckling, Yang turned and left without another word. She got what she wanted.

Blake attempted to burn holes in the door with her glare as it slammed closed. What was so special about today anyway? She looked down to the cell phone still in her grasp. Flicking it open, her eyes widened as she saw the date: August 22.

_Is that today?! Sweet lord I need to get ready!_

* * *

Yang hummed as she fried the eggs. She danced a little jig, her excited energy making itself known as she shifted the pan with an expert grip, centering the blanket of whisked eggs. She watched to make sure the bottom was firm as she started to add ingredients to the top of the soon to be omelette. As she rolled it up, topping the unconventional breakfast food off with oregano and other herbs, she went over her mental checklist. Today was going to be great. She had everything planned.

Smiling, she set the finished food on the counter in front of Blake's bar stools. Extra furniture Yang had convinced Blake to get so the two of them could enjoy breakfast together on the little island counter. Not a day went by that Yang did not smile at the memories of spending time with Blake in those stools, chatting the mornings away and just enjoying her company.

Yang rifled through the shopping bags she brought. Bringing over fresh ingredients, she wanted to start the day off with making breakfast for her love. Deciding she had everything out that she needed, she stored the rest of the food she brought in Blake's small refrigerator or left it out to collect later. She knew Blake would not mind, she visited and slept over often enough in the past few months that the apartment was practically like her second home.

Sitting on one of the bar stools, Yang propped her elbows on the table, holding her head in her hands as she waited for Blake to finish up in the bathroom. She looked down to the small white pastry box sitting in front of her, the treat inside hidden behind thin white cardboard. The blonde knew her Faunus girlfriend's favorite treats and had picked something up to commemorate the occasion. Nothing big, but delicious nonetheless.

She shifted the box around on the counter absentmindedly, thinking. In truth, it had not been long since her and Blake had been dating, but she felt as though a blissful eternity had already gone by. But at the same time, it felt as if it was only yesterday that they had met. Funny how time worked.

Hearing the shower turn off, Yang hopped off the stool and and walked around to stand beside the island counter, bouncing in place. She was ready. However, her grin slowly disappeared as she took in the sight of Blake when she opened the bathroom door.

Yang drank in the sight of her girlfriend dressed cutely in a white, thin tank top and a white pair of shorts, both covered by a form fitting black vest, her hair still a might bit mussed from her hurried attempts to dry and fix it. Midnight colored bangs messily fell into the captivating amber eyes that Yang had fallen in love with, framing her face perfectly. Although her tail was hidden beneath clothes, the ears she so adored were pointed up as she watched the darker woman. Since Yang's own little... 'incident', as she liked to call it, Blake had stopped wearing her bow completely, much to the blonde's delight.

Her violet eyes traveled up the Faunus' body, taking in the beautiful curves she had come to desire. Everyday she held herself back from attacking the ebony-haired beauty before her, from ravaging her right then and there. Even now, her body burned with a passion to just take her, to forego the rest of the day and spend as much time as she could getting to know Blake in… other ways. She had never wanted someone so bad before, but she had to wait. Now was not the right time.

Yang's smile returned. She welcomed Blake with a warm greeting instead of striking a silly pose and shouting like she had intended, "Happy anniversary Blake."

Blake slowly made her way over to the counter, taking in the sight of the amazing smelling food that blessed her vision and the beautiful blonde beaming at her. She took a second to admire the woman before her, dressed in blue jeans and a form fitting white, short sleeved v-neck shirt. Her white shirt covered by a sunshine yellow, long sleeved button up, currently unbuttoned. Yang looked fantastic. How she could stand the heat in those clothes though would forever remain a mystery to Blake.

Smiling a toothy grin of her own, Blake responded, "This is so thoughtful Yang. But I still don't see why we need to celebrate being together for six months. I would think a year would be a more memorable event."

Offering up one of the omelettes she prepared, which Blake happily accepted, Yang said, "I just wanted to do this." Picking up her own specially made dish, she went back to the stool she had been sitting in previously, Blake beside her. "This is the longest relationship I've been in, so I thought I'd make it a day to remember!"

Blake froze, a forkful of the delicious smelling omelette halfway to meeting her mouth. Lowering it, she turned to Yang, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "_I'm_ your longest relationship?"

"Yup!" Now that the topic was out there, Yang decided to ask, "What's the longest relationship you've been in?"

Blake fiddled with her fingers as she looked to the side, mumbling something.

Yang cupped a hand to her ear, leaning in toward the quiet girl next to her. "Say what? Can't hear ya."

Blake sighed, but spoke clearly, "You are the only significant other I have had, okay? Therefore, my first relationship."

The blonde was pleasantly surprised to hear that. If she was her first, then she planned on continuing that trend. "I am?!" Fist pumping at the thought, she exclaimed, "Yes!"

Blake was a little bewildered by her response. "What? Why are so happy about that?"

"No reason…" Yang shoved a bit of food into her mouth, trying to avoid the question as her cheeks lit up a bright pink.

Glaring at her suspiciously, the amber eyed woman decided to let the question slide. For now. "Well, how many relationships have you been in?"

Yang swallowed down her bite before she answered, "Let's just say that I've had one… or two… *ahem*... maybe ten relationships before I met you."

"Ten relationships?!"

"Heh, yeah, give or take one or two. But they never even lasted a month." Leaning her head into a hand, she picked at the food on the plate with her fork. "Each guy I dated just didn't interest me. They were more like my bros than my boyfriends. Which was too bad, some of them were really great guys ya know? But there wasn't any spark to keep it going." Yang leaned over and pecked the stoic girl on the lips for a chaste kiss, grinning. "First girl I date and look what happens. Being around you never gets old."

Instead of responding, Blake reached over and grabbed the back of Yang's head, pulling her back into a deeper kiss. The blonde did not fight, accepting it eagerly.

However, tasting the egg on Yang's lips, Blake was reminded of her hunger. Pulling away reluctantly, she grinned at her lover, their faces barely centimeters apart. "While the feeling is mutual, we better eat. At this rate we will never make it out the front door."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I thought you said we had places to go?"

"My schedule's flexible. Besides, I spy something far tastier to eat in front of me."

Laughing nervously, Blake pulled away, her face feeling warmer. "Finish your breakfast Yang." Yang sighed, but said nothing. Maybe one day.

Taking her first bite of the omelette, Blake felt herself melt. The flavor delighted her taste buds and made her want to shovel the rest into her mouth. She refrained from doing so. Barely.

"This is delicious Yang! What did you put in here?"

"Just the regular ol' stuff." She held up a finger for each item she listed. "Let's see, I used eggs, tomatoes, salt, oregano, onions, some green pepper, cheese and…" She shot Blake a sly smile. "Tuna."

She should have known. "I think I just fell in love with you again." Blake stopped talking as she resumed eating her heavenly meal.

Yang beamed as set down her utensils, breakfast finished. Reaching across the counter, the blonde picked up the white pastry box Blake had seen earlier. "What is that?"

"Oh nothing. Just a cupcake." She opened the box to show that the box indeed held a cupcake, topped in an expertly applied and patterned black and yellow frosting swirl. "It's red velvet. Your favorite." She sang the last word, shaking the box toward the Faunus girl enticingly.

Blake got up and tossed her plate into the kitchen sink, not saying a word. Yang almost wondered if she went to far with the colored frosting until the Faunus walked over to her, encircling the seated blonde in her arms. "Thank you Yang."

"For what? We still haven't even left yet."

Blake leaned back a bit so she could lock eyes with Yang in one of the rare moments that the blonde was shorter than her. "For breakfast. For being here. For being wonderful. For caring. You did not have to do any of this, but you did it anyway." She grinned. "I guess it has become one of the reason as to why I love you."

"Awww." Yang hugged Blake back, squishing them together. "I wuv you too!"

Amber eyes rolled in sarcasm. "And you say that I'm the one who ruins moments."

"At this point, I'm trying to. If we get all mushy now then we really _won't _make it out the front door." Releasing the Faunus, she looked at the girl before her with an intense stare. "I'd be using it to hold you up instead." Her eyes traveled the length of Blake's body again, head to toe, her lavender orbs gleaming with hunger. But not for food.

Blake backed away a step and held up the box holding the cupcake to distract the blonde, a sheepish grin on her features. "Cupcake?"

Yang got up from her seat, advancing on the retreating girl. "Yes kitten?"

"I mean, do you want some cupcake?" The situation was dissolving fast.

"Why, yes! I do want you."

Yang drew closer, closing the distance between them as Blake's back hit the wall of the apartment. Acting quickly, Blake knew she had to stop the perverted blonde from closing in. So she did the only thing she could think to do.

She took the cupcake and shoved it into Yang's face.

"GAH! Too much cupcake!" Yang fell dramatically to the floor in surprise. Her legs and arms flailing as she combated her tasty foe. "It's too delicious…" She went limp, some of the cupcake splattering onto the tile floor of the kitchen as her head rolled to the side.

Blake held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing too hard as she took in the sight of her girlfriend covered in red cake and motionless on the floor, also thanking the heavens that she was not on the carpet. "S-sorry Yang!" She took a deep breath, trying to control her laughter. "But you wouldn't stop!"

Sitting up, her face coated in black and yellow frosting, she said, "Well, I give you points for creativity. I did not see that coming." She chuckled as she wiped some of the confectionery off her eyes. So much for the cupcake.

Blake kneeled beside the caked woman, a wide grin spread across her face. Yang froze as she felt a wet sensation wipe her cheek clean.

"Mmm… you really are sweet."

Yang turned to the Faunus in disbelief. "Did you just lick me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Standing, she pointed to the bathroom. "Go get cleaned up, and then we'll go."

* * *

"Where are we going again?"

Yang chuckled. Hearing that never stopped being funny to her. "I told you. It's a surprise until we get there! Don't you know the old saying? Curiosity killed the cat."

Blake countered. "Satisfaction brought it back."

"Ooo, good one. But I'm still not telling you." Yang stuck her tongue out at Blake as they walked, fingers intertwined.

Blake glanced around warily as Yang pulled her down the busy street. The bouncy blonde had decided walking would make for greater suspense. It was working a little too well. Blake worried over where she was being taken as the anticipation ate away at her.

"We're not going to a club again are we?"

"ONE TIME Blake. That was an accident and I said I was sorry! The name of that place was very misleading!"

"Sorry does not remove mental scars, dear."

Reaching the end of the street, Blake bumped in to Yang as she stopped. "Whatever, we're here."

Facing the shop on the corner, Blake was pleasantly surprised to find herself looking at her favorite bookstore.

"What are we doing at the bookstore? You do not like the bookstore."

Grinning, Yang pushed Blake toward the front door. "True, but you do. So why don't you go in and find out?"

Pushed into the store, Blake stopped and took a look around. It was a busy Saturday. People coming and going with a consistent line at the front counter. A middle aged blonde woman walked by, but stopped as soon as she spotted the two young women by the door.

Yang waved to the older woman and called an enthusiastic greeting, "Hiya Glynda! We're here!"

Glyda shook her head and sighed as she approached them, a miniscule grin gracing her features. "So I see Miss Long." She then focused her stern green gaze to Blake, her expression neutral. The Faunus fidgeted under her stare. "You must be Blake Belladonna."

Yang elbowed Blake in the arm as she stood there. "O-oh! Yes, I'm Blake. It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am." She gave a small bow. It was uncanny how much the woman before her reminded her of her past high school teachers. They had the same unnerving gaze.

Glynda's smile turned warmer upon hearing the polite introduction. The ebony haired girl was so much different from the blonde at her side. She nodded. "I am Glynda Goodwitch, the proprietor of this fine establishment." Blake widened her eyes. She was talking to the owner of her favorite bookstore. "I have seen you here quite often, one of my most frequent customers I believe. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Did Miss Long tell you why you are here?"

Blake vehemently shook her head. "No ma'am, she did not tell me anything."

"I figured as much." Glynda shot a playful glare at Yang. "Same as always aren't you?" Yang gave her a wide smile as the older blonde continued to speak. "If you will both follow me, I have what you ordered in the back. It just arrived yesterday."

"Woo! Just in time!" Yang gleefully followed Glynda toward the back of the store, Blake hesitantly trailing along behind.

The dark-haired woman tugged on the sleeve of Yang's shirt, the blonde giving her a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Is there anyone in Vale you _don't_ know?" It was astounded Blake how Yang seemed to know just about everyone.

"Well, I do talk to quite a few enticing strangers in my endeavors Blake." She winked to the girl by her side. "Sometimes I even sit down with them for coffee." Blake held no response to that.

Glynda spoke up as they approached the back of the building, "If you will give me a moment, I shall return with your order Miss Long."

"Sure! We'll be here!" Both young women watched as Glynda walked through the door to the back, most likely leading to the storage area.

Blake asked, curious, "What is she getting?"

"You'll see. I have feeling you'll like it."

Before Blake could say anything else, a deep voice broke into their conversation. "Why if it isn't Yang Xiao Long."

Turning their heads, both women were greeted by a tall, middle aged man holding himself up with a cane. His silver hair gleamed from the store lights above them, his small smile and bespectacled brown eyes reflecting his amusement. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Ozpin!" Yang launched herself at the older gentleman, laughing as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing his name, Blake stiffened. Ozpin? As in Ozpin's Oddities? Her favorite coffee shop? Yang knew him too? This did not compute.

The laughing duo brought her out of her stupor. Ozpin spoke, "Why, I just came here to see if Glynda would do me the honor of accompanying me to an early lunch. Although it is a pleasant surprise to see you." He patted Yang's shoulder as she released him, his own way of returning the affection. He then focused his gaze to Blake, his eyes locking on to hers. Again with the scrutinizing. "And who is your lovely friend here?"

Caught off guard by the unexpected compliment, Blake looked down shyly, ears laid flat against her head whilst his all-seeing eyes seemed to pierce right through her. Yang put an arm around her shoulders. "This is the girl I told ya about! Blake Belladonna." She bent down to look at Blake's downcast face. "Who for some reason is not looking up."

Ozpin chuckled, amused. He had always been told he was a rather intimidating man. It seems he still had it. "I see. She is the reason why you asked me for that favor?"

Blake looked up, ears perked in confusion. Turning to Yang, she raised an eyebrow in amusement as she watched her girlfriend silently mouth _'Shut up!'_ to the man in front of them and slide a finger across her throat in a sign of 'be quiet'. Noticing Blake's stare, she immediately stopped. Clasping her hands behind her back and whistling innocently, she hurriedly said "I don't know what he's talking about."

Blake chuckled. Ozpin answering with, "Of course you don't. Silly me." His eyes lit up as he spotted something behind them. "Ah, Glynda my dear, how good it is to see you." Turning, Blake and Yang saw that Glynda had indeed returned, a brown rectangular package in her grasp.

"Ozpin." Glynda greeted. "What an unexpected surprise. Shouldn't you be attending to your own business at this time of day?"

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by. I decided to close shop early, so I thought, 'What better way to spend the day than with a good friend'?" He gave a playful smile. Glynda remained stoic.

"Of course." She briskly stated. Returning her attention to their two spectators, she held out the package. "Here you are Miss Long. You should appreciate the effort I went through to get something like this."

Yang smiled, accepting the package. "Yes! Thanks a bunch Glynda." She then turned to Blake, offering the package to her. "For you."

Looking at the gift curiously, Blake took it. She wasted no time in tearing off the tape and reaching in. What she pulled out was a book, her eyes widening in astonishment at the title. It was the last book in her favorite series: _With Fire Comes Shadow_. It was not due to be released to the public for another few months.

"How… how did you…?" Blake looked up from the book to Yang, then to Glynda, and back to the book's cover. "How did you get this?"

Glynda spoke up, "Miss Long here asked if I could pull in a favor from the publishing companies I work with. I managed to get you an advanced copy."

Blake bowed to the older woman, her hands vibrating with excitement. "Thank you Miss Goodwitch."

Glynda aimed a smile at Blake. She glanced to Yang, not so subtly telling her, "You could learn a thing or two from this one." Yang just rolled her eyes.

"Yang." The blonde turned her head toward Blake at the sound of her name. Suddenly she was being attacked, her lips pressed against something soft as arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Blake laughed into Yang's shoulder, happy.

"My, such public displays of affection." Ozpin chuckled, watching the spectacle. Glynda did not say a word, her expression unreadable.

Right. Blake needed to stop forgetting when other people were around. It was becoming a bad habit.

"Ahem." Blake cleared her throat, embarrassed by her impulsive actions. "Please excuse us." She took Yang's hand and started to quickly make her way back to the entrance, the blonde dazedly walking with a goofy smile on her lips, eyes unfocused. Her own face was flushed a light pink as she hugged the brown package containing the book to her chest.

She could hear Ozpin laughing as they made their exit.

* * *

"No, Blake! You can't go back home yet!" Yang dragged a difficult Blake down the street, the Faunus trying to escape so she could go back to her apartment and read her new book.

"Let me go Yang! It will just be for a short while!" Why did she have to date someone so much stronger than herself?

"We have two more stops today, and then you can go home." Yang argued. She was not taking no for an answer. "Stop fighting me! We've already arrived!"

Ceasing her struggles for a moment, Blake looked up to the building she had been dragged to. Her eyebrows raised and her mouth set in a thin line, she asked in a deadpan tone, "Ice skating. We are going ice skating."

"Yup! You've been going on about the heat, so I'd thought it'd be fun."

"But ice skating?" She just wanted to read her book.

Yang's enthusiasm faltered. "You don't want to?"

Blake stared at the building before them, expressionless. She then glanced to the woman holding her hand, noting Yang's hopeful expression. Lavender eyes looking to her pleadingly. She knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in to the blonde's demands. She sighed, caving. "Well, I suppose it would be an experience. I have never done it before."

"What a coincidence, me neither!" Her smile back, Yang resumed dragging Blake into the building, much to the dark girl's dismay. "Let's go!"

Blake shivered as she stepped into the establishment, the temperature noticeably lower inside. For a weekend, the place had few visitors. Only a few families and other couples traversing the rink. Strange.

Sarcastically, Blake asked, "You don't by any chance happen to know the owner of this establishment as well do you?"

"Actually, no. I have no idea who owns this place." There was a first.

Yang smiled and held out a hand, "Now then, if you'll just give me your book and shoes, I'll go get us some skates!"

Blake clutched the novel tighter. "What?"

"Kitten, you can't skate holding the book."

"Sure I can."

"Blake. Hand it over." Yang's expression became stern but her eyes shone in concealed laughter. She knew she should have taken Blake to the bookstore last, but she wanted to see Blake's joyful response. While she was not disappointed, she was slowly becoming jealous of the book. "We'll pick it up later, promise." She came closer and kissed Blake's forehead. "Please?"

The Faunus sighed as she sat down on a chair outside the rink and reluctantly handed everything over. She could never say no to Yang when she acted soft.

As Yang left to store their items and get the desired skates from the front desk, skipping happily, Blake observed the ice. She had never ice skated before, but how hard could it be? The rink was rather spacious, the ice was circled by a railing, much to Blake's relief. She could just hold on to that.

"You ready for this?" An excited voice called. Turning, Blake saw her girlfriend return, holding out two pairs of ice skates, waving them excitedly.

"I have a feeling this is something you have always wanted to do."

"Maybe." Yang affirmed Blake's guess when the blonde bumped her shoulder playfully. "I always wanted to do this with someone, but no one ever wanted to go with me."

"I wonder why." Blake smiled as she rolled her eyes. Putting on her skates, she could think of several reasons why someone would not want to go ice skating with Yang. The top reason being that she if one made a mistake in front of her - such as, say, falling on their rear - she would never let them live it down.

Yang, however, did not hold things over her. If she did, she could say goodbye to her fuzzy tail as it walked out the door of the building and she knew it.

The blonde scoffed, "Oh quiet. Soon, I'll be skating circles around you and you'll be eating my ice dust!"

"Sure Yang, whatever you say."

Finished, Yang stood triumphantly in her skates, hands on her hips and her feet a tad wobbly. "Alright! Ready to hit the ice Blake?"

Blake stood as well, holding on to the railing on the outside of the rink. "As I will ever be."

Yang stepped in to the rink, as rash as ever. With both feet planted on the ice, she was slowly propelled forward from her earlier momentum. She held her arms out to steady herself, cautiously lifting her foot to slide herself forward. "I think I got this!"

As she tried to set her bladed foot down, her other foot shot forward. She 'oof'ed loudly as she landed on her bottom. She spoke too soon.

Laughing, she held out a hand and flexed her fingers in a 'come hither' motion toward Blake, whom observed from the outside of the rink. "Come on kitten! The ice is fine!"

"I don't know about this Yang." Her leg wobbles intensifying as she watched Yang fumble on the ice. Maybe she should just ditch the skates and make a run for it with her book while Yang was occupied. The thought was tempting.

No. She could never do that.

Sighing, Blake took her first step onto the ice. She clutched the railing that ringed the rink, trying desperately not to fall. She experimentally slid her foot forward, finding a sense of balance as her momentum shifted. Slowly, she let go of the rail, finding her balance as she skated forward. This was not so hard after all.

"Hey, no fair! I thought you said you've never ice skated before?"

"I have not. However, I was rather partial to rollerblading when I was younger. This is not so different." Blake smiled as she began to grow bolder, gaining speed as she continued sliding her feet forward. She was starting to get the hang of it.

Yang glared dirtily at her from her seated position. Slipping again as she attempted to get up, she muttered to herself, "Okay, just gotta focus…"

Blake chuckled as she began skating around Yang. "What was that you said about skating circles around me?"

The blonde growled playfully at the smirking Faunus as she tried to get up again. "You better hope I don't get up. Cause when I do, you are _so_ going down!"

Blake giggled as she skated out of Yang's reach. "All I have to say to that is… eat my ice dust!" She took off laughing.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two young women began to leave the ice skating rink. Both of them holding their own opinion of their afternoon.

Yang fumed as she followed a laughing Blake Belladonna. Most of her time in the rink provided great entertainment for the Faunus in the hours they spent inside. Blake had helped her out in the end, helping her balance as they skated together. But that did not stop the ebony-haired girl from giggling at the memory of Yang's constant slips. Figures that it was her turn to be ridiculed.

However, she could never stay mad for long, not with Blake looking back at her with that smile. A grin slowly forming on her own lips. Chuckling, Yang said, "I swear, that could not have been your first time ice skating."

"Better believe it, cause it was." Stopping on the sidewalk, the Faunus girl waited for her girlfriend to catch up to her. She laced their fingers together, enjoying the warmth that was Yang's hand. The inside of the rink had proven to be a bit chilling after a while, but Blake had been having too much fun to care. Her other hand was clasping her packaged book again to her chest, her enthusiasm to read it quenched. For now. Her curiosity, however, came back. "So what's our final stop of the day? You said we had three places to go to?"

Yang nodded, leading the way. "One last place." Smiling, she sang, "And it's a surprise!"

"If curiosity killed the cat, then your surprises will be the death of me."

Yang pouted. "That's not true! Besides, I thought you wuved me?"

"Not if you insist on saying 'wuv' every time." The blonde knew it irritated her when she said that, but she did it anyway.

Yang did her best not to laugh, knowing Blake all too well. "Okay, then I _love_ you." She smiled warmly as she spoke, breaking apart their hands to link arms with the Faunus instead, bringing them closer as they walked.

Blake smiled, leaning in to her girlfriend. "I love you too."

The walked in silence the rest of the way, enjoying each other and the last warm rays of the setting sun. Blake sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, leaning into Yang's warmth as they went.

After ten short minutes - that felt like all of ten seconds to the dark haired girl - Yang spoke up in a soft tone, "We're here."

Blake opened her eyes, not surprised to see that they were outside Ozpin's Oddities. She had a feeling that this was their last destination.

Yang led them to the door, the sign attached to it currently read _Closed_. This did not deter Yang from opening the door anyway. Wait, why was the door open? And why was there a curtain over the window? Stepping inside, Blake soon saw why.

The inside of the indoor café had been transformed. Small stringed lights lined the ceiling, and on every booth and counter top was a candle, illuminating the shop in a soft glow. A heavy curtain had been drawn across the window lining the sidewalk, allowing no other light in. In the center of the shop rested a circular table that was not there before, covered in a white tablecloth while holding another two candles. A single red rose laid between them.

Blake put a hand up to cover her open mouth, eyes wide. "Yang…" She turned her gaze to the beaming blonde. "What is this?"

Yang gently grasped Blake's shoulders, directing her to sit on one of the two chairs at the covered table. "It's a date." Her smile became soft. "Where we first met. I asked Ozpin if I could borrow the place for tonight. That okay with you?"

As Blake sat down on the cushioned chair, she covered Yang's hand, still on her shoulder, with her own before the blonde could pull away. "It's more than okay. This is wonderful."

Violet eyes gleamed in happiness. "Great. I'll be right back."

The blonde hurriedly went through a door that led to the back area of the little coffee shop. What was behind the door, Blake did not know.

The Faunus sighed happily as she set her book down on the table. She looked around the small establishment, admiring the little things that decorated the place and appreciating the romantic atmosphere. Here she was, in a special set-up that her girlfriend had put together just for them. Picking up the rose, she gave it a slight sniff, detecting a hint of lavender mixed in with the flowery scent. Yang must have been holding on to the flower for a while. How thoughtful.

A question made itself known in the recesses of her mind. How did Yang manage to set this up if she was with her all day?

The answer came unexpectedly through the door that Yang had disappeared behind. Walking out from the back, whispering heatedly about something, were two distinctly familiar red and white themed girls. They ceased their squabbling as soon as they spotted Blake.

Ruby waved to her, a sheepish grin on her face. "Hello Blake!" Weiss nodded to her.

Blake gave a small grin, rose still cradled in her grasp. "Good evening Ruby, Weiss. What a coincidence seeing you two here."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, a coincidence." Ruby elbowed her, shushing the icy woman to make her stay quiet. "What!? It's not!"

"She doesn't need to know that!"

"I'm pretty sure she already does!"

Putting the rose back, Blake stood up. The other couple growing silent as she made her way over to them.

Neither girl expected the hug that the Faunus engulfed them in. "Thank you, you two. For setting this up. Sorry for all the trouble."

Ruby beamed, returning the affection. "It was no trouble!"

Weiss scoffed, her cheeks tinged pink as the Faunus hugged her. "Whatever. Congratulations are in order, I suppose." Letting them go, Blake smiled warmly at the two of them.

Weiss decided it would be best to leave. Taking Ruby's hand, she made her way to the exit. "We should go Ruby." She called back to her dark-haired friend. "You two have fun."

Ruby shouted one last remark before she was dragged outside. "Happy Anniversary you guys!"

Blake shook her head as she watched them go. They were such a strange couple. But then again, who was she to speak?

"Did they leave?" A voice stage whispered to her from behind.

"Yes Yang, they left." Blake chuckled as she turned around. She stopped thinking at what she saw.

Yang stood holding a small mini cake. On it, written in delicate red frosting, were the words: _Happy Anniversary, I Love You Blake._

The cat Faunus could not help the wide grin overtaking her features. "Another cake?"

Yang flinched at that. "Please don't decorate my face with this one. I _just_ had Ruby pick it up a few hours ago."

Blake laughed. "I won't." She sauntered up to Yang, inspecting the cute little treat. "Although I believe it is customary to eat dinner _before_ dessert, not after."

"I just thought we could skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Yang grinned slyly. Blake easily caught on to the double entendre.

Much to Yang's surprise, she felt a hand start stroking her chin, the smaller woman before her using her other hand to cup the side of her face. The cat Faunus purred as she spoke, "Maybe we can." Yang almost dropped the cake.

Blake thought Yang was to cute when she blushed, the blonde's violet eyes widening in astonishment. "Do you- Are you- For real?" Her mouth opened and closed, unable to think straight at what Blake was implying.

With a shy smile, Blake nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm ready."

Before Blake knew what was happening, the inside of the café became dark as the lights were shut off and the candles were blown out. She was dragging her feet as the package containing her book was thrust into her grasp while simultaneously being pushed outside. She turned in time to see Yang locking the door to Ozpin's Oddities behind her. The blonde worked incredibly fast. What even happened to the cake she had?

Next, she was suddenly lifted off her feet, being carried bridal style once more. Yang's voice loud with her enthusiasm, "Come on Blake! You're moving to slow!" Maybe the cake was not that important...

Blake laughed as she was carried, a bubbling excitement welling up within her. She felt somewhat bad about Ruby and Weiss' efforts to create such a romantic setting for them and then put to waste, but she also found that she could not care less at the moment. "Actually, I think you are moving too fast." She teased. Yang just stuck her tongue out at her as she walked the short distance to Blake's apartment, the building already in sight.

Without thinking, Blake captured Yang's tongue with her mouth. Surprised, Yang stopped in the middle of the street. Luckily, few people were around to give them strange looks, but the two women were oblivious to those.

Breaking away for a few moments, her face flushed red, Blake asked, "Who told you to stop?" Smirking, Yang nearly ran the rest of the way.

Whether another six months, a few years, or even longer, Blake was looking forward to spending as much time as could with her favorite blonde. Tonight would be a night to remember for the both of them.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for this work of fiction. I did not want to venture into the realm of the M rated.

Also, I should point out that I referenced another fanfiction, _With Fire Comes Shadow_ by Yol'Do Vokun, because it is awesome.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
